The Meeting
by Guerra-Assassin
Summary: Connor Kenway. This first chapter is called 'The Meeting' because of just that, Connor meeting this mysterious female that refuses to speak. His mission is to bring her back to her home, but just where is she from? They have to travel South until they reach their destination. When he reaches it, he can't believe what he finds. Eventual ConnorXOC? Maybe.
1. The Meeting Chapter I

**Keep in mind that if you are finding this story for the first time that I started it well before the game actually came out. And all that rot about the known names belonging to Ubisoft.**

**THE MEETING  
**

** -Chapter I-**

A young tanned skinned woman lay on the floor. Her hair was tattered and her clothes ripped in various places leaving the remaining filthy, sweat drenched scraps barely covering her body. An older white man stood over the young girl who was barely even a woman. The man had to be in his early fifties and had a very kind weather worn face. He knelt down to speak with the young girl.

"You'll be fine. The one I sent for will be here soon. He can help you in better than I can. Now, drink some water, child." He said as he tried to hand the young girl a metal cup.

The girl refused to acknowledge the man's existence as she stayed close to the hard wood floor in his home. She peered at him through her mangled hair, unsure of his motives toward her. Was he really trying to help her or was he one of the ones that she was forewarned about before coming to this area. For this uncertainty, she refused to cooperate.

"Here he comes now, yes now you will be in capable hands." The elder man left the girl and walked out of the house to an approaching man.

The two men talked for all of three minutes then came into the house to where the scared girl lay. Now that the girl could see the new stranger, she saw that the oncoming man was dressed in a white long tailed coat. She turned her head as he approached her. The man squatted down next to her and reached out to grab for her face. She jerked it as far left, as her head would go. The man only reached further, grabbing the left side of her chin to force her to face him. She lowered her head as she turned as not to make eye contact, causing the man to push back the hair from her face and lift it up so he could study her. The girl finally opened her eyes and to her surprise, she could not see a face to this man in front of her. Instead, the only thing she saw was a low hanging triangular hood that covered much of his face. In fact, the only part she could see of his face was from the tip of his nose down.

The stranger let go of the girl and stood up, and walked closer to the old white man. "Yes this girl is Indian, but she is not Mohawk."

"No? She's not white, that's for sure, then what can she be boy? She won't talk and I was told to keep her here until you came to take her away and return her home. I've done what's been asked of me by the Order, now it's your turn." The old man spoke in almost a whisper.

"I know my mission. I will complete it as ordered." The young man replied.

"Young lady, you are in luck, our fine young man here is going to return you to your people." The old man turned back to face the younger man. "I don't think she understands me."

The old man walked out of the large room of the log cabin house to disappear through a door in the back of the structure. He returned with a box and put in on the floor in front of the girl.

"Here, I have something that I imagine will fit you, as to get you out of those tattered rags they left you in." The man walked back to the side of the young man. "You think she understands me? I know that some of the different tribes of Indians don't like to learn the tongue of the white man."

"We are going outside so that you can clean yourself up some before you set off." The old man yelled over his shoulder as the pair walked out the cabin door.

The girl lifted herself off the floor and found a bucket of water warming over the fire in the back of the large room she had been the entire time. She took a scrap of clothing that hung from her waist, ripped it off to wet in the water, and cleaned her face. She washed herself and changed into the clothing the man had given her. She rambled through some of the man's belongings and found a fork. It served her need as she used it to comb her hair. The entire process took all of an hour. The girl made for the door, but first stopped to gaze out of the window at the two men outside talking.

She furrowed her brows studying the men. The old white man was an open book, but the other was a complete mystery. He was an Indian, but he seemed so far from being what he was supposed to be that it puzzled her. The Indian men in her tribe never spoke that much or let alone held conversations. He was very different indeed. She made her way outside and the hot sun hit her face making her close her eyes and lowered her head in pain. The old man walked up to her.

"I guess you understand after all. I have a horse that I'm going to lend you to get you back home. I know one day I will get him back, so I reckon I won't have to worry about missing him. Right, so follow me and the two of you youngins can be on your way." The trio walked around to the back of the cabin and there stood a big beautiful Pinto.

"Go on, don't be shy, she won't bite." The man spoke out.

The girl had not heard a word the man had said for she had already moved toward the horse staring deep into the Mare's right eye. The Indian girl extended her right arm for the animal to smell. The Mare was hesitant at first, but the girl was steadfast in her approach, not wavering at the least. The horse calmed down and inched her head cautiously toward the outreached hand to smell it, following that by a nod. This made the girl smile and to caress the creature's face.

"And where is your horse?" the older man asked the young hooded man, all the while not taking his eyes off the girl and horse.

"He is close, do not worry. When they left this girl with you, they said nothing about where she came from or…" being cut off.

"Look, I know nothing about her, only that I was to keep her safe until you came here and that she was attacked by three white men. I was supposed to be some less than educated man. I don't want to get involved. My days helping the Assassins are over. I've retired and if it weren't for a favor that I owed one of your Mentors, then that young girl over there'd be dead by now. My debt is paid and I hope I never see another Assassin to save my life. Call your horse and be gone son, the faster the better, there's a storm brewing and it's not the weather I'm talking about. Peace be with you." The two men shook hands.

The hooded man whistled and out from the woods behind the log fence where the Mare was contained ran a big beautiful black Stallion. The hooded man pulled up on the saddle to mount his beast and joined the girl already upon the Pinto. He pulled his horse alongside of hers and studied her profile closely, trying to figure out exactly which type of Indian she was. The girl was not as dark as the others in the Indian Tribes he had come across in his travels here in the Northeast or in the Midwest. She had a light tan, not a deep dark brown that he was used to. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, not dark, her hair was the deep dark black that he was used to, but it was not straight. This girl was an enigma that intrigued him.


	2. TMII

**Chapter I -continued-**

The girl shivered as she felt her protector's stare piercing her flesh. She could tell that he had many questions lingering in his mind from the way he continually stared at her. It began to make her feel uneasy provoking her to gaze over at him. In doing so caused her companion to turn his head swiftly forward to study their path. The man made a muffled whistle followed by an extended arm motioning to her that they needed to stop. He dismounted his steed, as the girl remained seated. He walked to a tree and seamlessly climbed it as if it were a ladder. He walked to the end of a long thick limb to study the surroundings. She watched as he circled around were she and the horses were. It seemed second nature to him the way he ran the limbs jumping from one tree to the next. He was extremely agile for a rather tall man.

Suddenly there was a rustling from the bushes to the left of the young female. She jumped off her horse keeping a hand on the reins and grabbing the stallion's to lead them both from of the clearing. With her hastened movement, she had lost sight of her escort. There was no time to hunt for him, for as soon as she and the animals were hidden, the voice of a man could be heard.

"I don't know either why he told us to come this way, John. But are you going to go against what the Captain says? You do remember what happened to the last guy that told him no." Asked a soldier dressed in white pants and a red coat.

"Robert don't. You know that Philip was a friend of mine. He left behind a wife and two kids." The soldier named John snapped.

"That's what I'm saying, if the Captain didn't care if the guy had a family or not, then why would he care about two guys like us?" Robert defended himself.

"Look, we'll just look around for five minutes, and then let's get back to camp. With all these wild Indians running around, I don't like our odds." John pleaded.

The pair began to lung their bayonets into the bushes nearest them. They continued down a line until they came to a giant half rotted tree. The next noise that was heard was gurgling. The girl peered around the stallion to see the two men lying on the ground drowning in their own blood, with her new guardian standing above them without a trace of blood on him. She stared at him as he closed in on her and the animals. There was something different about him now from when she first met him, it did not scare her it put her at ease knowing that this man was capable of whatever danger happened.

"We must go now. In which direction must we take?" the hooded Assassin firmly spoke.

The girl only held up her finger to point out the direction, followed by her pulling herself onto her horse. The young man followed in suit. The female lead the way, except this time she had her horse in a gallop, as to leave the area as fast as possible. After a few miles away from the clearing, she pulled on the reins to let the horse come back to a steady trot. The girl knew the area very well. After the new clearing they were currently in, they would reach a thick, heavy forest. By dawn, they finally reached it. They slowed the horses and carefully entered the overgrown terrain. Even though there was still light from the sun, once entering the woods everything went completely dark.

"You know where we are, girl? I have never been in these parts before." The man stated pulling his steed in line with the Pinto.

The girl carried on as if she had heard not one word he had said. She continued onward, pushing through the high undergrowth. Suddenly the girl lowered herself off her horse and guided the creature up a dangerously sloped hillside. As they climbed, the man could see that they were actually on the high side of a mountain. For down below on either side of them were deep drop-offs. The climb became harder, for the path became narrower and more inclined. The horses were having a hard time griping the wet vegetation underfoot. The girl's horse had lost its footing for a second but recovered quickly. The girl stroked her horse's mane as they walked, to calm the horse's spirits for they needed to continue. They keep pushing upward and onward. As they closed in on the summit, the man could see where the girl was leading him, a very well hidden cave.

Finally, they reached the peak of the steep hill. They released their horses and journeyed into the cave. It was very well concealed. If you were not familiar with these woods, then you would never have known that it existed. The opening of the cavern was not too great, but large enough for the horses to enter as well. It was covered in ivy that one had to push aside to enter. In entering, the man noticed that it was rather large in contrast to the looks from outside. The girl walked further back to where the cave opened up into a rather huge chamber. She kneeled behind a boulder on the right-hand side and came back with two pelts of deerskin. She walked up to the man and offered one to him.

"I have no need for this. I do not plan on sleep." He pushed the fur away.

The girl turned and returned to the same boulder to throw the furs on top. She headed to the middle of the enormous space and began to build a fire. The man walked over to a rock it sit upon and study the woman. All this time that she had been under his care, she had not once said a word.

"Do you speak?" he asked the woman at work. Her failure to answer him did not anger him, but it did bother him. He was watching over her, at least she could do was answer a question or two. "You have not said a word since the Cabin."

Nothing, the girl only continued to finish the fire, which was actually a good size now. She retrieved one of the pelts and placed it on the ground well away from the seated man. She sat down and finally gave her hooded companion her full attention. He seemed to understand and came closer to sit on the other side of the fire. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The man was at a loss for words, which was something that he was not used to being. Given he barely spoke, by his choosing, but always had something prepared to say when the need be. It was just for some reason that this girl made him feel very unsure of him. He shook it off to restlessness, for what else could it be.

"I take it that you cannot talk." He began.

The girl furrowed her brow and nodded.

"So you can. Why will you not?" He demanded.

She shook her head.

"You have done things as if you are Indian, are you?" He chose his words wisely.

She gave a half-cocked smile.

"Where am I taking you?" he asked one more question.

She began to draw in the dirt that was beside the fire.

The man walked over to the drawing, and squatted. "You come from big water?" he looked at her, the girl nodded, "there is no lake water in these parts. I have no idea where you come from." He stated.

The girl wiped her hand across the sand to erase what was drawn. She drew many mountains and trees, then rolling hills.

He pointed to the mountains. "This is where we are now, the mountains. This," he started as he fingered the trees, "is farther and this even more so. You come from further south than the hills?"

She nodded.

"How many days travel from here?" he asked as he still looked at the ground.

The girl thought for a few minutes then held up four fingers and a thumb. He squinted as he began to think. She picked up a small twig on the ground and began to write in the dirt. The man leaned in to take in every letter she wrote. She gazed up at the man's lips for that was all she could see of his face, then looking down to finish her sentence.

"Yes I am Indian. I have my reasons for deciding not to talk." She dropped the stick for she was finished giving clues about herself.

The man frowned and backed away from the girl. "There are Indians that far south no that is not possible. The only people that I was told that were far south were the settlers."

His reaction was not what she was expecting to see. It completely caught her off guard, to the point that she stood up and walked deeper into the cave. Without a sound, the girl disappeared into the darkness.


	3. TMIII

**Chapter I -continued-**

She continued walking until she came to a small stream of fresh water. She kneeled down to splash her face, and began thinking. "Who is he to tell me that my people do not exist? Am I not proof enough? How dare he not believe me? Is he not intelligent enough to know that there are more than just his tribe and tribesmen on this continent?"

If there was one thing that she did not like being called, that was a liar. This man irked her, in the utmost way. In regaining her composure she left the small flow of mountain water to return to her spot on the soft fur pelt in front of the fire, to her relief the rather rude company she had to endure was nowhere to be found. She sat down then decided to get some rest so she laid back and drifted in and out of slumber.

The young Indian man finished feeding the horses. He walked over to the cliff's edge and studied his surroundings, which were a sea of trees that rose and lowered as far as the eye could see. A chill filled the night air causing him to usher the animals into the cave. He tied each one off keeping them in, and straitened the ivy on the entrance making sure to cover it completely. The man turned heading to the fire to look for the girl and found her sleeping. He eased over closer to the fire and sat down.

He leaned back on a rock, crossed his arms, stared into the flames, and became lost in thought. "This girl says that she is an Indian but there can be no way. When I was young my mother taught me about the other tribes and to where they all migrated, never were there talk of some going south to build life. NO. Look at her she is something. Has a tendency of being one with nature, but her appearance lacks that of, someone like me. I suspect that she is Spanish, for they have around the same skin."

He was consumed with the thoughts swimming in his head that he had not heard the girl wake. He continued to stare into the whisper of fire. She lay still, perplexed, watching him. He made no movements, she slowly moved her arm and grabbed a small pebble and flicked it in his direction. The man barely shifted. She smiled slightly, turned over, and fell back asleep.

When the assassin saw something in the corner of his eye stir, he darted his eyes from the fire to the girl to see her toss the rock. He made a very subtle jolt to let her know that he was indeed still awake. The night dragged on and soon the man found himself drowsy. Enough to make him lay back further and allow his eyes to become heavy, forcing him to succumb to rest.

In the morning, he awoke overtaken with hunger, for the smell that had filled the cave. The girl had roasted fresh fruit. She was not in sight, but he noticed a portion by the fire keeping warm. The girl was feeding the horses as she heard the man stir within the cavern. She stayed with the animals as to give him privacy as he ate.

She finished with her Pinto and started in on the Stallion, which was rather troubled by her. She raised her eyebrows and outreached an arm for the animal to eat an apple within her hand. Nothing, she smiled, as her arm was held steadfast. The Stallion only shook his head in disapproval. This made the girl's smile widen as she thought to herself how this creature was exactly like his owner. She pulled back her arm to smell the apple then take a bite from it, causing the steed to whinny. She raised one brow and offered the apple once more, this time the horse took it. The Stallion inched closer into her and she petted it, while giving it more apples to eat. The beast was no longer tense under her touch, meaning that it was now comfortable around her and that he trusted her. She hugged and rubbed its mane. She then turned around to head back into the cave when she jumped from fright. For her companion stood propped up on the entrance with his arms crossed.

"He never lets anyone touch him." He commented walking around the girl to his animal.

She raised her lip and entered the cave.

"What is her problem," patting the horse, "I was giving her a complement."

The girl squatted by the fire and began to extinguish it with sand she poured on by the handfuls. Gathered all the belongings and packed them together behind the large boulder that concealed their whereabouts when they first arrived.

"Bring it, we will need it." He called from over her shoulder.

She nodded her head for she knew that he was right. They had many more nights travel and this time of year it was cold at night in the mountains. Let alone the flatlands.

He walked over to her and grabbed the gear. "We must go I want to make good time before the moon rises."

The girl held up a finger.

"You have one minute only." He stated as he walked out the cavern.

The girl ran to the water in the darkness and grabbed a parcel. Opened it and rapidly changed out of the hideous oversized dress that she had been given by the man in the cabin. She then ripped the ragged skirt to make a satchel to carry the metal canteen that she had filled with water. She hurried to the exit. She tied the bag onto her horse and climbed on.

The assassin was taken back by the girl. She now had on a dress that fit, with her hair pulled out of her face. He could finally see her. She had gentile facial features that he was not used to seeing. A small nose, big oval shaped eyes, with medium full lips and very high cheekbones. This was not seen where he was from. The women that he had known were all the same, whether it be his tribe's maidens or the white women. The Indian girls all had rather large noses and slightly almond shaped eyes with full lips and low cheekbones. While the white women had their medium high bridged noses, round eyes, no protruding cheeks and pencil thin lips. It was indeed a big difference but one for some reason that did not bother him.


	4. TMIV

**Chapter I -continued-**

They did better going down than coming up, making it to the bottom without fail. The girl took the lead as they set the horses into a gallop for what seemed an hour. She slowed her horse in knowing the location very well. For in a couple of steps the land would run out and one would have to find another route. The girl guided her horse to the right in the direction of a rising hill where there was a very narrow cliff that she pointed out.

The cliff was actually a path leading down and around the protruding land mass. The horses began on the path that was very fragile looking and even more so for every step they made, it crumbled just a little underfoot. It was slow going down the path. Soon they were eye level with trees however they maintained their downward movement. The sites around them were beautiful. The bare rock beside them had carvings etched deep into it. The images were all too familiar. There were Braves hunting food, men in sweathouses, and men and women praying to the spirits. Even though he knew his tribesmen never traveled from the Valley, all these drawings could have easily been done by His people.

The trees were tall and abloom. There were even types the man did not recognize. Some were all green while others had large and extremely fragrant flowers. Many had peach and orange colored fruit hanging from them. Some were close enough to the narrow trail to touch. So as they continued the hooded man began to pick what he could reach. The girl as well pulled a furry peach and began to eat upon it. As the route turned one last time around the rocky hill, the ground became flat and opened up.

The man noticed that there were more telltale signs of Indian existence about. Sporadically lying around were loose arrow heads, a shaven pole used for hunting and a few mounds that were more than likely remnants of fire pits. The horses did not stop as they passed the deserted camp site. The path then became swallowed by two large tree covered mountains on either side. The leader of the procession did not let up, but instead slowed her horse down to dismount and lead it into the now dark valley. Continuing through the gorge the temperature dropped considerably. The man felt the chill through his coat. He studied his company to see her reaction, but she had none. The sliver of opening that they were reduced to walk through only got darker as they continued. Just as everything went pitch black and the pressure from the mountains became apparent, a small ray of light shown through to show the exit.

The day dragged on and the horses were getting tired. The female knew that they could not let up. The only thing that she could do for her animal at this moment was let it walk without her weight upon it. She lowered herself to the ground and continued walking without thinking about her company.

"The horses are tired and thirsty." A bothered voice declared from behind her.

The girl only shook her head. With a big smirk that she knew he couldn't see.

"Are we going to stop or let the animals parish?" The voice now came from her right side, making her shiver as he spoke.

She turned her head to give a dirty look.

She returned her gaze to the terrain that lay beyond them. Her keeper continued to speak, but she did not understand the words that he spoke. The young woman walked in front of her horse, grabbing the reins and ushering it into a heavily overgrown path to the left of the open land that they had been hiking. The animal was too exhausted to do anything but obey entirely. There in front of them, not a yard away was a small creek. The horse saw the water and took off in a trot, followed but the giant black creature.

A small rock was used to sit upon by the young female to rest while the animals drank their hearts' content. She was now inspecting her protector more than ever before. He as well walked to the water splashing his face. He was growing dreary of this. This woman was like none other he had seen before, in looks and in attitude. She refused to speak, he was fine with this, but the way that all her actions spoke louder than words was what was bothering him. He thought that she should be grateful and respectful that he, an Assassin was taking his valuable time to take an undeserving girl back to her home. He shook his head and lifted himself back to his feet, looking at the sky, then at the girl who was staring at the horses.

"We need to find shelter and make camp for the night shall be upon us soon. You know this land, where to?" he called to her making her start.

She only nodded her head to motion that they needed to cross the water.

"Then what are you waiting on." He coldly stated.

The girl arose from the rock, mounted the Pinto, and headed over the creek. All the while wondering why he was in such a foul mood. Something had to be bothering him, for he was just that much more unbearable than usual. After crossing the water the hooded man noticed that the girl was staring at something just to the right behind a group of trees. He could not see from his vantage point so he rushed to her side and too was taken back.

There sat a huge grizzly bear with her cub staring at them, angering more every second that passed. The bear stood straight up and let out a giant roar, which made the two ease the horses away from their current position.

"Go slowly, I do not wish to kill her." He whispered.

The girl only wrinkled her brow, for how could he even think of killing a mother only defending her young. She moved her horse even further away from the protective mother with the man not far behind. As soon as they were far enough away for the mother's liking, she lowered herself and left with her playful cub under foot. Now that the danger was gone, the girl turned her horse back on the route. They walked for two more minutes and there it was. In front of them was a clearing with a rather large hill that contained broken rocks. Where he saw what he knew the girl was looking for, an opening by the large rocks on the hill.


	5. TMV

**Chapter I -continued-**

This cave was very different from the previous. It was very small, having only room enough for the two of them. In saying that it was spacious, enough for two people was a stretch. The girl lowered her head and crawled in. She placed a pelt on the ground, for the earth was moist. She peered upon the man down below on the flat terrain tying the horses off. He patted his stallion then lifted his gaze upward, making the girl scurry back out of sight. She could not figure out exactly why she was always hesitant for the Mohawk to look at her directly, paying all his attention to her and nothing else. It always gave her the most uneasy feeling in her stomach that she very much disliked. It was a sickening feeling, as if she had a weak stomach and consumed spoiled food and was in the need to release it. This feeling she had never experienced in her life. Granted she had a suitor once before, but he never gave her this feeling of, well, she did not know what to call it. In her lifetime, she had felt many emotions, anger, hatred, disgust, sorrow, and loathing. She could never remember any of those feelings leading to a reaction that she was now enduring.

The while she was lost in thought, the young Indian Brave had made his way up the hill. His arrival had gone unnoticed. He sat on a rather large boulder outside of the small cranny that was being used as shelter by his quiet company. He rumbled through the girl's leather bag. He retrieved his hand from the bag with a large orange held within it. He peeled it ignoring the girl in her entirety. He could care less about her in this moment. He was hungry and no one was going to disturb him while he ate. He looked up to the sky and noticed two large owls fly overhead not noticing the young girl poke her head out of the crevice. She walked around to his left side where her sack had been thrown to retrieve it. She too felt the sting of hunger as she reached in to find something to satisfy that hurt, all the while ignoring the rude man. As she made her way back to the opening in the hill, the hooded man spoke.

"Be advised that I do not plan on sleeping in that hole with you. There is barely enough room for you, let along the both of us." He stated as he looked down at an orange wedge in his hand, then up to her passing back.

The girl shrugged and entered her as he called it 'hole', all the while wearing a very large smile. For she had smelled rain in the air for hours, and if he wanted to get wet, then that was his problem, and she could care less. That only meant that there was more room for her in the hillside shelter and less chance on her getting wet.

The hours went by, and she had been awakened by a loud crack in the sky. Water was now rolling down the hillside, she scanned the area with her eyes to find her protector, but the rain was falling extremely hard that she saw nothing. She was a second away from sticking her head out of the opening when she came face to face with her companion. She froze unable to move any part of her body. The man was drenched, causing his hood to lie even further down on his face, and now all that was visible was his lower lip. She finally regained her composure, sat down upon the pelt, and retrieved the other for him. She offered it, but he refused to take it. He took off his bow and propped it against the rock facing. He turned to face the opening of the hollow, sat down, crossed his arms, and dosed off to sleep. The girl only stared in disbelief, slowly shaking her head.

He definitely had the Indian pride and stubbornness, just like the men in her tribe. They were all too proud to accept assistance from a woman, even less likely to express gratitude or admit that they needed help. Those emotions were not taught to Indian male children, they were only shown the weaknesses in these feelings. In that if, those feelings were used by an Indian male, he would be considered weak, undesirable, and a disgrace to their families. She was all too familiar with this sort of male, and this type always left a very unfavorable taste in her mouth. The way they treated women like possessions and their female children were given less attention in contrast to the males was just as undesirable in her opinion. She became so lost in thought that she fell asleep.

She awoke in the middle of the night with a jolt. She felt something touching her arm. She made sure not to move. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, she was shocked by the sight of what she saw. Somehow, she was now laying and to her side was her Mohawk companion. He had placed his hand upon her arm, thus waking her up. She slowly grabbed his hand to move it away when suddenly it grasped hers tightly. She made no noise, preparing herself to hear what the man would say, but nothing came from his mouth. She slowly raised herself onto her shoulder and cautiously peered over to see that he was steadily breathing meaning that he was sleeping. She pried her hand from his and wrinkled her face.

"Why would he grasp my hand like that? Did he confuse me for his woman? He definitely has a woman, for why else would he be so comfortable lying very close to me?" she thought to herself. "For I have not a man, and I find it very hard to be calm with one this close."


	6. TMVI

**Chapter I -continued-**

Morning came. When the young assassin awoke to his amazement, he and the girl were lying next to each other. He was become with confusion. He furrowed his brow as the girl stirred in place. As she rolled over to face his direction, he froze in place until he noticed that she was still sleeping. He grabbed his weapons and stopped before exiting the shelter, giving one last look over his shoulder at the slumbering girl. He took in a deep breath as he left out and pulled his bow over his shoulder. The young man made his way down the now slick hill. As he reached the horses, the girl was in toe.

"I trust you had a good night sleep. Nice and dry." He complained as he mounted his steed.

The girl gave a stare followed by a rolling of the eyes.

The two quietly set out into the clearing that would lead them to the river that they needed to follow to get them to their destination. The young female pulled her horse in front of her companion's, as ivy began to consume the clearing. She pushed on until she heard the sound of running water. In hearing it, she knew that in only a few hours they would be entering into her territory.

"We should stop and let the animals drink." The assassin called from behind.

The girl nodded as her horse slowed and she lowered herself off.

"How much more land do we need to cover before we are to the destination?"

She shook her head then looked up to the sky, smiling. Holding up three fingers, she moved closer to her horse. She caressed the animal as it took its fill of water. The Pinto nudged her making the girl lose balance and fall into the man. He grabbed her tight by the shoulders then quickly let go.

"You should be more careful." He demanded.

The entire time the girl was too embarrassed to look at him. She only sat down by the stream and wet her face.

The young man felt bad for snapping at her, but she could have hurt herself and that bothered him. He squatted down next to her and put a hand in the water. She kept her face down looking at his reflection in the water. He pulled his hand from the water and wiped his face with it.

"Are you okay?" He asked her very quietly.

She nodded.

"Good. I did not mean to yell at you." He apologized.

Another nod, as she grabbed her left shoulder with her right hand.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He placed his hand in the water once more, this time cupping it, bringing water to his mouth. The girl watched from the corner of her eye.

"Connor Kenway," he spoke as the girl turned her head to face him.

A small smile in return.

Connor rose, walked to his stallion, and mounted. The silent girl followed in suit and took the lead once more.

The river made a very peaceful sound as they continued on their route. Many animals were out drinking as they passed. Some scurried away, but most of the larger ones only stopped to watch until they passed. The birds were singing, bees busily buzzing in and out of flowers that were full abloom. An occasional eagle screeching as it searched for prey. The sun was still only halfway in the sky as the girl noticed the river break into two paths meaning that in less time than she thought, they would be to her village.

She had been away from home for a long time. It could have been a year and a half easily. She knew what was waiting on her when she returned, the part that she had to play. It was something that she detested, but for the good of her people, she knew that she needed to comply. She had to unite them once more, but in her opinion, this was not the way. She knew of another and she had a plan on how to get that done.

"We should stop to eat as the horses need to rest." Connor stated from her side.

The two set up an area. The girl built a fire as Connor headed toward the river to fish. He came back with three big fish. The girl scrunched her face.

"Should I have brought you two as well?" He asked.

He sat down in front of the fire. Put the fish on a stick the girl had cleaned and began to cook. He noticed that the girl seemed to have her mind elsewhere. She was deep in thought, provoking him to think about some things as well. He still did not understand why he was on this babysitting job. This was the most ridiculous duty that he ever had to do. Granted that he knew every assignment was important, but he just could not wrap his mind around where and how taking a girl back home was. He was told nothing more than that he must. This mission in his opinion was better fit for another. This girl had not once tried to escape and besides the two soldiers that he killed when they first set out had anyone seemed to be after them. Something about this was not setting right in his gut.

The girl stared into the fire unaware of anything but her doubts. What would her people think of the man that was bringing her back? How would they receive him? However, the one question that was bothering her most was in how the Mohawk would react to her and her people when they arrived. Would he understand their traditions or would he even respect them. She heard a noise bringing her attention back to her surroundings. She searched the trees and bushes with her eyes and she saw it.

Connor jumped up, twirling his tomahawk to the ready. He moved in front of the girl to shield her from the oncoming danger. Running from the bushes in front of him was a wolf. The animal was rushing toward them growling and snapping its teeth.

"Stay behind me, I will not let it hurt you." He said taking stance.

The wolf stopped halfway between Connor and the bushes. It growled even louder and now had saliva flying with every snap. Connor prepared for the inevitable. The wolf walked closer then started in a run as Connor lowered himself even closer to the ground. The girl took off in a run between the two.

"No!" Connor yelled.


	7. TMVII

**Chapter I -continued-**

In ignoring him, the girl held her right hand up with her palm perpendicular to the ground. The wolf stopped its attack. It stood in place quietly looking at her, but when Connor ran to her side it began growling and showing its teeth. She jerked her hand up then down once more, the wolf whimpered. She ignored the man, knelt down and the wolf came to her. She petted the top of the animal's head then grabbed it with both hands and scratched its ears, as she hugged the wolf it licked her on the face. Connor sheathed his tomahawk provoking the wolf into growling once more. The girl tilted her head, the animal ceased.

She looked up to Connor who seemed intrigued. In standing up the animal moved closer to her. She walked past the man to the fire with the animal close behind. The man stood there for a moment before he turned and slowly closed in on the fire. The animal watched with hate in his eyes as Connor returned. When he began to sit, the wolf perked its ears and lifted its head. The girl petted it, causing the animal to lie back down. Connor eased down in his spot, never loosing eye contact with the beast.

"Nice pet." Connor observed.

The girl raised an eyebrow, smirked, and shrugged her shoulders.

"We are close." He stated.

A nod as she continued petting the wolf.

Connor took one of his fishes, tossed it toward the wolf, which caught it in midair. "Have you had him for long, he seems well trained," all the while eyeing the beast.

She pierced her lips then looked up with only her eyes, followed by a nod.

"Wolves do not take that kind to humans, even if you have had them long. He must be half dog." Connor commented.

She glared at him, looked at the wolf by her side, followed by a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you are right. He definitely is not." Connor replied as he peered up to the sky.

He began to think about the girl across the fire from him. "There is much to you that is different, but at the same time just so familiar. You will not talk to me, but I understand everything you have to tell me from your body language, nods, and the few looks you give me." He sighed as the girl got up and walked to the water with her pet.

She played with the animal as Connor watched in deep thought. She was still in a dress that really did not fit her, and her semi curly hair was once again very wild on her head and back in her face. It seemed that he could never really get a real good look at her. The few times that they had the horses in a run, was the only time that he could see her, really see her. She was unusual, unlike anyone else he had ever come across. He could relate to the being different, for he himself was not the normal Indian male.

He had never fitted in within his own tribe. As hard as he tried, and that he did when he was a boy. Something always made him stick out from all the other children. When he was around the age of ten, his mother finally told him that his father was a British Missionary sent to help their people. She explained to him how their relationship began as a reluctant one. In that, she was smitten with the white man, but he had no interest in her, her people or traditions. The only thing that held his attention was trying to teach them the word of GOD and to be civilized. Over time, the two became friendly and from there, their love grew. In the telling of how they became married in front of his father's GOD and that shortly after he was growing inside his mother. These were the good stories to remember, but there were also the bad.

Consisting of how his father's own people arrested him for fraternizing, followed by how he pleaded his case in court that he loved his Indian wife and that they were building a life in a Christian belief. He remembered the story of the Colonists sending his father back to England after finding him guilty of being a Loyalist, leaving him unable to take his wife with him. His mother told him that while she was with child, each day that passed she believed his father would find his way back to her and their unborn child that he had not even known the existence of. In how she held onto this hope until one day, a young Missionary girl came to her with a message stating that he was murdered for his offences against the Monarchy. He could recall his youth in how his mother never remarried to any Brave, and his entire childhood was full of ridicule for not having a father. This only made him stronger and he was in a way grateful for it.

Clearly, the negative events outweighed the pleasant, but the worst had to be when he was around twelve and Colonists destroyed his home. They ravaged the village and all of its inhabitants. They murdered the men, raped various women before slaying them, not even seeing fit to spare the children. Connor only made it out alive for his mother. She had previously sent him out to hunt two rabbits for that nights' dinner. He was so far into the dense forest that he had not heard the screams or gunfire. It had taken him all of an hour to set up his traps and to catch two acceptable sized hares. Soon after he ensnared the second, the woods filled with the stench of burnt wood. His heart dropped, he loosened his grip on his game as he ran as fast as he could home. He ran fast, as if he was gliding through the air. He ran upon rocks and stumps without breaking speed. When he was almost back to the entrance of his village, he stopped with tears in his eyes. He could not believe what lay in front of his eyes.


	8. TMVIII

**Chapter I -continued-**

The devastation was inexplicable. He wanted to run to find his mother, but knew better than to. If he went now, these men would truly have their way with him. He scurried to some overgrown flower patches, then inched his way from tree to tree making sure to be as quiet as possible. He would peek his head out every now and then to make sure that he would be able to run closer. He then saw it, his chance. He ran past three Colonists that were walking back to a larger group, straight to the maize that was set afire. He was close to what would be his hut now. It was there, burnt and smoldering, if only there was a way to get closer. He gazed in every direction and these evil men were as far as the eye could see. He needed a diversion and quickly. He looked behind him at various bodies strewn on the ground and found something that could help him. He picked up a musket preparing to shoot it when he heard a very familiar noise. He ran to the thicket from where it came. There stood his mother with seven other children. She was hurt, but seemed oblivious to any pain.

"Istén:'a (_Mom_)" He whispered.

"Tohsa sata:ti Sewatahon'satat to the river now (_Don't talk,__listen all of you_)." She whispered not letting her pain show.

"No -'nihstenha I am staying with you (_mother_)." Connor replied.

"Fine, then let's go. But be careful -yen'a (_son_)." They followed slowly behind the other children.

Connor kept a watch over his back the entire duration. They made it to the river and the children began to cry, for the reality finally sunk in. Connor's mother consoled the children and told them to go to the next village that some there were family and they would help. The boys and girls dried their tears as she sent them off. When the children were gone, Connor's mother became lightheaded and stumbled a bit. Catching herself rapidly before her son realized the stint of her injuries. She held her left side and smiled to her son. He walked up to her and warmed her with an embrace.

"-'nihstenha we need to go, but where to (_Mother_)?" He clung to her.

"Come, Ratonhnhaké:ton. We must leave now." Connor helped his mother as they walked from the ravaged remains that once were his homelands.

Connor closed his eyes tightly and reopened them to see the girl on her knees gathering all the belongings. She already had the fire extinguished, and the horses at the ready for mounting. She rose and tied the leather sack on his horse. All the while, her pet wolf was lying watching Connor. A smirk came to Connor's face and a small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought how was it that their horses could get along, but the two of them could not. He lifted himself up as the wolf made a low growl, causing the girl to stop and study the on goings behind her. Connor called his horse and the animal obeyed. He climbed on the creature as the girl herself scaled hers. She took the lead with the wolf trotting by her side and Connor bringing up the rear. The two continued for an hour when the girl stopped her horse to hold up a hand.

The wolf growled as he lowered himself closer to the ground.

"Stay quiet." As soon as Connor finished speaking, rustling noises came from either side of them, causing him to draw his bow.

Out from the trees and overgrown bush, ran six horses with Indian Braves sitting proudly upon them circling around Connor and the girl. The wolf snapped at a horse that got too close, and the other Braves laughed as the horse reared and threw the rider off.

"Nudánelá nihi udohiyuhi adanátesgá nihi yelikue agisdiyi naánigesdodi nihi nasgiyai (_Did you really think you could get as near as you like_)?" A Brave asked in a very forceful and demanding tone that did not sit right with Connor.

This man sat high and erect on his stallion. He had the same skin color as the silent girl. His long jet-black hair braided into two long plaits on either side of his face and had at least five goose feathers placed in a turquoise headband around his head.

The Brave on the ground seemed very bothered by the others that continued to laugh at him, until he finally joined the others in laughter. "Hia wahya uha ayadohihá (_This wolf has issues_)."

He lifted himself from the ground as he patted his horse, calming it down, staring at the wolf. "Oni tsuwagudá nihi adatlohisdi itsula ayá ahani nihi agisdi nasgi ageyá owenásá uwasá á-tla _(Since you beat us here you take her__home alone no_)."

The girl placed a hand on Connor's still taunt Bow, forcing it down. He looked at her as she was shaking her head. He furrowed his brow and returned his bow over his shoulder.

"Nagoligána nihi uha askuanigotaná nasgi ageyá niganayegána nigadá kaliwohi ulutsági ahani ganayegi nigesána waddo (_Stranger, you have kept her safe and above all came here safely thank you_)." The brave with the turquoise headband spoke.

Connor listened very carefully to the Brave, but did not understand one word. He gazed over at the girl who was motioning to Connor to extent his arm. He did so as the Brave returned his hand in kind.

"You speak the tongue of the white man maybe? For you do not understand." The Brave asked as they shook hands.

Connor nodded his head, "yes."

"I said that you kept her safe and above all you got here safely. The path here is dangerous, very treacherous. I am Strong Wind. You are my friend?" He started his horse in a walk to lead the rest of the group.

"Connor," replied the assassin.

"Only one name Connor?" Strong Wind curiously asked.


	9. TMIX

**Chapter I -continued-**

"Connor Kenway. Strong Wind, how long have you and your people lived down this far South?" Connor asked as he glanced over the new traveling company.

"You could not understand our words, but your first question for me is how long our people have lived here?" The older light tanned man chuckled. "We Cherokee have been here as long as I have been on this earth, as long as my mother and my mother's mother and so on, so the story goes. Yes, we have been here for many, many years. Why do you ask such a question?" He answered the hooded man's question.

"It is just that I have never been told of Indians living here. You are, even if you look different from all the tribes that I am used to." He spoke without thinking.

The man laughed, looked Connor up then down. "So what you say is that all the Northern Tribes are of dark flesh. Yes, I guess how a Redman down here looks less of that. More like a Paleface." A joking Strong Wind replied.

The two fell silent, leaving Connor an opening to study the other males better. They all were wearing just tan deerskin pants. Each had on the same shade of moccasins. Every male had their long hair braided on both sides of their head's that fell to their waists. The only differences in appearance were their headbands and number of feathers sticking out of them. Besides Strong Wind's, everyone else had a pale grey headband with only two goose feathers.

He continued his gaze upon the men one by one until he happened upon the girl. She seemed quite calm with all these men around which meant that they meant no harm. Two of these Indian Braves were talking to her, provoking him to watch the conversation to see if she would speak to them. The two young men kept speaking to her and one to the other, but every time they seemed to ask her a question or two, she never once opened her mouth to make a sound. She only gave a smile here, a nod there, or a shake of the head in response. He felt relieved, for he always thought that she just chose not to speak to him and him alone.

Strong Wind noticed Connor watching them, "she hasn't spoken in five years."

Connor pulled his eyes from the three to look Strong Wind in the eye. "Really, I thought that she just refused to speak to me." He spoke under his breath.

The lightly tanned Indian smiled. "It is a long story that is not mine to tell. We will be to the village in short time. We have to pass this hill, and then leave the forest. You will know when we are there. You will have to present her to her parents after you speak to our Chief, you know this right?" He gazed over to the hooded man.

"No, I will take her to the village entrance then my job will be finished. I only promised to get her home safe. No one ever told me that I had to personally give her back over." Connor shook his head as he spoke.

"These are our customs, and you must obey them, young one. It is the same if I go to your home. I have to learn your ways. We are taught to respect our hosts as if they were family." Strong Wind spoke.

"Helayaahlili (_What time is it_)?" A voice called from behind Connor and Strong Wind causing the older man to stop his horse. "Nigaduwu ahani uduládi nunadáná atsawesolásdodi (_Everyone_ _here_ _needs rest_). Nigadá uha wuwedola agatisgá nasginai nasgi ageyá nigadá iga (_Everybody has been looking for her all day_)."

Strong Wind lowered himself off his steed as the others did as well. "Nihi iyudina heyatahesdi nigadá kaliwohi anádadisdi gado nihi ulutsági nasginai (_You should be careful and above all remember what you came for_)."

He walked over to Connor and patted his shoulder. "It seems that we are in the need of a rest. Come, we have plenty. For you as well must be hungry."

"That is very nice of you, but no. I, we both ate earlier." Connor answered as he looked down at the man by his side.

Strong Wind walked forward and faced him. "Good then you have no problem joining us. For it would be rude of you not to partake in a feast that brothers of your friend have made."

"Tohi-tsu (_How are you_)?" Asked a familiar voice as the woman lowered herself from her Pinto.

She turned, stared at a very young Brave. She smiled and hugged the young boy very tight. She remembered the last time that she saw him over more than a year ago. He now had become a completely different person he was now a man. Still in his embrace, she leaned back to look him in the face. She scrunched her nose and playfully lifted his headband with her finger. Causing the boy to become somewhat bothered, but smiled instead.

"Yes I know. It is very different for you to see me to be like this. Many things have happened to me since you have been gone." He placed his band correctly back on his head. The two slowly walked toward the group of men that were already building an area to cook and fellowship.

The young boy stopped for a second, gathering his thoughts. The girl took this moment to extend her right hand and cup his left cheek as she wore a very saddened face.

"I assure you I am fine, I am. But all the happenings in my life in a short amount of time have brought me to this decision." He grabbed her hand and gazed down at it.

The men had the fire started as Connor and Strong Wind took a seat on the ground. The men laughed and prepared a few rabbits for the fire. One of the men curiously looked at Connor. He noticed, but behind the seated man was were his attention laid.


	10. TMX

**Chapter I -continued-**

"Gado detsadoa (_What is your name_)?" The man asked.

Connor only answered, "I am sorry, but I do not speak your native tongue." In lifting his head to study the man, he noticed that his eyes were of a different color.

The other men stopped and chuckled a bit before Strong Wind made a very stern face, causing the others to quiet.

"I ask what your name is." The green-eyed man asked again.

"Connor," he replied staring the man directly in the eyes.

"Welcome brother." The man stated.

Connor answered with a nod.

Connor now seated, took the time to study the man that welcomed him. He was rather skinny in his opinion. His body had the tone, but lacked the definition. The man's chest was entirely flat, his arms as skinny as twigs, and seemingly could be broken just as easy. The man appeared young, around the same age as Connor himself, which would be twenty-one winters in a few full moons more. His green eyes were very clear, bright, and piercing like two round stones of Peridot. His face was as round as the girl's was. In fact, every one of the men had the same round face. His nose was the large Indian type that Connor was used to seeing in his own tribe. His cheeks were high on his face like the girls. The Indian's face, etched with a pencil thin line starting under his left eye not stopping until just below the jawbone. His medium sized lips also carried an imperfection under the right nostril.

"My name is Running Fox." The man commented. "These are my brothers, Hiding Turtle, Roaring Bear, and Rolling Thunder." Each man smiled and motioned to Connor letting him know exactly which name belong to whom.

Hiding Turtle was the only man that possessed the same body type as Connor and was one of the only two that had their torsos jacketed with tattoos. The man had deep dark brown eyes, with the high cheekbones and medium lips as Running Fox. Aside from the ink markings, Hiding Turtle had no imperfections visible, until leaned he forward. Connor could see scars running around his right arm, continuing across his back stopping in the middle of it. The lesions then doubled back diagonally reaching mid waist, where they suddenly stopped.

Rolling Thunder was a thick and somewhat muscled man. He had small glossy black eyes, with dark circles under them making the man seem freighting. His tattooed skin, which was even lighter than the rest, seemed that of a white man's. Rolling Thunder was almost as tall as Connor, making the man tallest out of the six Cherokee Braves. He was heavily scared over his entire torso, but the one mark that stood out was the dark brownish black ring around his neck. It appeared to be a rope burn. Connor could only imagine how the man received it.

Roaring Bear was a very talkative man that could have not have been but a few years older than Connor. His face was weather worn and very intimidating. He was on the heavy side. His stomach hung effortlessly over his pants, which only grew now seated. Roaring Bear was in charge of the cooking and had the entire site smelling very wonderful, making Connor's stomach turn from hunger.

"Connor, you look very hungry. Have you no skill at killing game? You certainly seem built for a good hunter," Roaring Bear called out to Connor whom had his eyes fixed on the fire.

"Yes, I kept the girl fed and I satisfied plenty. I am a hunter yes, of a sort. I usually hunt much larger prey," tearing his eyes from the fire.

Roaring Bear laughed a very hardy laugh, making his face contort into a state that did not seem natural for such a cruel looking man.

"Too slow for the small, maybe," Roaring Bear scratched his cratered chin.

The girl led her companion to the group at a slow pace. Connor examined the owner of the hand that the girl held within hers. He was indeed very young, even younger than that of the girl. He had a normal build to him, and did not seem like much to look at, no differences to the other men, the same Indian nose, dark brown eyes, and high cheeks. On top of being very normal looking, he was short, even the girl stood taller. He had no scars, tattoos, or markings showing his bravery or skill in battle, meaning that this was one of his first outings.

The two sat with the boy taking a seat next to Connor, and the girl squeezing in next to Strong Wind.

"Young one, how we have missed you," Strong Wind gently whispered to the quiet girl at his side.

She smiled shyly.

"Ah, this is One Feather," Running Fox commented as the young man situated himself in place.

"Hello, friend," the boy looked at Connor who ignored him.

"Now, we eat." Roaring Bear called.

"You as our guest shall have the first." Strong Wind passed a skewed rabbit his way.

Connor greatly accepted the animal, for his hunger now was greater than his pride.

"And you, young one?" He tried to pass one to the girl, but she refused. "I know better than to argue with you. Here, One Feather, children eat before the adults." All the men laughed.

Connor lifted his head to watch as the girl's wolf walked behind her and lied down, causing the girl to slide herself backward to sit by his side.

"Wretched animal," muttered Running Fox, as the wolf noticed him looking, he let out a light growl, making the man quickly turn back to the others that were now laughing at him.

"You will never see that wolf like a human other than her." Strong Wind commented as the others agreed. "I assumed he attacked you as well Connor."

Connor nodded. "Yes, if it were not for the girl, he would be no longer with us."

"You still should have pierced his flesh with your blade." Running Fox said.

A joking Hiding Turtle chimed in, "you are still sore about him killing your dogs, and making you fall off your horse."

Running Fox passed him a dirty look.

"Do not get him started. I told you before Running Fox, you should have never let them run up on him." One Feather stated.

Running Fox threw an arm in the air.

"Come now, it is okay, we all fall off our steeds once in a while, though I have never." Rolling Thunder flatly stated.

The girl laid her head down upon the back of the creature and watched as all the men ate and laughed. All but the stranger named Connor. He spoke when spoken too, but one could tell that he wanted to be elsewhere.


	11. TMXI

**Chapter I -continued-**

After the men finished their meal, they gathered the carcasses for the girl's pet. The creature smelled the air and proudly strutted by Strong Wind. Connor noticed how the wolf inspected every man as it walked. Finally, the animal came to a guarded halt, giving the men another once over. They all watched the animal, as he seemed content with his surroundings and started devouring the bones. Connor caught a glimpse of something move pass the corner of his left eye. He lowered his head causing his hood to become loose and cover more of his face, giving him the opportunity to study the girl without the others noticing.

The girl walked to the nearby stream, knelt down. She gently placed both knees on the ground and began to stare at her reflection. She sighed then reached a hand down to tease the water, contorting her reflected face. She chuckled to herself as she thought that the image now looking back represented more the way she truly felt. She closed her eyes as tight as possible, took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then let out a long sigh.

Connor knew that he should not be staring at the girl, but he felt compelled to watch her as she sat battling something within herself. He could not understand her. When the two were further from her village, she seemed more at peace, somehow now, being so close troubled her more. Only her pet seemed to bring her joy, yes the wolf, and of course, the young brave.

"We need to go now. One Feather, gather her and we shall be off," Strong Wind directed.

The young man jogged over to the girl, placed his hand caressingly on her right shoulder, this bothered Connor. Why did this boy just display his fondness for the girl in such a manner? Was it not in their culture to be discrete with their affection, like in his? From what Connor had seen so far from these Cherokees, they were very different from the other tribes that he had met throughout his life, they seemed more to the likes of the whites.

"Connor, we must leave now, we have an hours travel and I wish to get back before the moon rises." Strong Wind interrupted Connor's thought.

The young assassin rose to his feet and noticed that the wolf was now warding off the young One Feather.

"Hah! You see, you defend that beast and he hates you as well," Running Fox laughed as he climbed onto his horse.

"No, I respect him, and I understand his boundaries. I know that he thinks that he makes the decisions, but in fact, I let him think that." One Feather proudly stated.

"Then you are a fool," laughed Hiding Turtle. "Come, little boy, I bore with your tall tales. Get on your horse and in your place."

The wolf followed in toe with the girl until she mounted her Pinto. As she sat high above him, the animal ran off into the thicket.

"When are you going to train that thing?" Running Fox asked.

The girl only squinted through her eyes in disapproval.

Strong Wind led the group out onto the trail that lead in the direction of their tribe. Behind him were Running Fox and Roaring Bear that had held a conversation in their language ever since they both mounted their steeds. Connor and One Feather were next as the girl followed them. Bringing up the rear were Hiding Turtle and Rolling Thunder, who seemed to be in the middle of a very heated discussion.

One Feather tried to make conversation with Connor. "So, Connor, where are you from?"

"Mohawk Valley," he dryly stated.

"And this is far from here, yes?" One Feather became intrigued.

Connor only nodded.

The girl eased her horse closer to hear the conversation in front of her. Provoking Connor to turn and meet her piercing eyes that he felt to be looking into his soul. She could not see Connor's eyes, but knew that he was staring at her. He continued locked in her gaze until One Feather asked another question.

"Are all the maidens there like you?" He was genially intrigued.

Connor faced forward and scrunched his brow, "I do not understand."

"Like you in their coloring," he rapidly spoke.

The Assassin nodded, "why do you ask such questions?"

"I have never seen a woman of your color before. I think that it would be a nice change." He stated dreamily.

Connor turned his head to the boy then moved his eyes back to the girl, "do you not have a woman?"

The young boy smiled, "not yet." He claimed as he looked back at the girl.

The girl pursed her lips as she eased her horse between the two men. She looked One Feather square in the eyes, raised one eyebrow very high on her face as her head tilted.

The boy shrugged his shoulders as the girl shook her head.

Connor only watched from the corner of his eye. Their reactions confused him.

"So Connor, you have a woman?" One Father wondered.

The girl turned to face her Mohawk protector, for she too wanted to know the answer to this question. However, she knew the answer. His reaction to her body as it lay so close to his in the cave used for shelter from the rainstorm was proof enough. Even still, she had the need to hear it from his mouth.

Connor was becoming very bothered by the young man's constant questioning. "This is of no import to you."

"I am sorry, friend, I did not mean to upset you. Look ahead, we are almost there." One Feather pointed to a huge dome monadnock that was now clearing the trees. "I must speak to Strong Wind." With that said, the young boy put his horse in a trot leaving the two alone.

Connor sat in amazement at the extremely huge landmass that seemed to grow out of nowhere. "This is where you are from?" He asked the girl.

She would not face him she only nodded her head.

Connor thought, he remembered when she drew in the dirt, "you said that you come from big water, not a big rock."

The girl now faced him, placed her left hand on top of his to get his attention, and then motioned with her other for him to look to her right.

"Big water…" he started then, whispered so lightly that she had to lean closer to him to hear, "you do not seem ready to be back."

She turned to face the large Mohawk that was staring at her who now had his left hand on top of hers, which she did not realize she still had not moved.

She lowered her head, for he was right.

Connor released her hand, for he did not get the reaction that he sought. He wanted to lift her spirits, not burden her further.


	12. TMXII

**Chapter I -continued-**

She peeked at him through the corner of her left eye. He seemed upset for some reason. She lifted her head and cocked it around to gaze at her company. She placed a hand on his arm, but he did not recognize it. What could he be thinking she imagined. Was it for her reaction? She was not stunned or hurt from his words at all.

It was his touch. In the manner, he gently held her hand. As if, his hand was very soft velvet and hers even more delicate, any second being crushed by the weight upon it. This produced sensations that she had not felt in a long time. She had lowered her head for the shame of feeling this way about a man that obviously had no emotions for her. She felt like such a fool. Why did this man get to her? Since she met him, there was something about him that made her uneasy, untrusting, not of him, but of herself. She returned her hand to the horse's reins.

Connor thought to himself. "How could I have just touched her hand like that? I did it without even thinking." He debated hard on his actions, in if or not he should apologize, when he felt light pressure on his arm, paralyzing him from moving. He could feel his pulse quicken and his heart begin to pump so loudly that it was all he could hear echoing in his ears. He could not find the strength to move. He took a deep gulp of air. Trying to muster any ounce of valor he had within, when she finally relinquished her grip.

Connor turned to the girl that for some reason did not look upset or depressed. In fact, her expression interpreted as confusion. The girl raised her brows.

"So you are upset by coming to your home?" Connor lightly spoke.

She shook her head.

"You are happy with the homecoming then?" He asked.

She gave a nod in return.

"By your reaction to my question, I thought that you…" Connor started.

A small silent chuckle escaped her lips. She then rolled her eyes, followed by a halfcocked smile.

Connor smiled, for he was fond of the faces the girl made that actually spoke louder than words.

"Connor, come, talk with me." Strong Wind called.

Connor made his way around the girl that gave a nod as he left to accompany Strong Wind. The two men held a conversation that no one could hear, but the girl knew that he was giving him the tale of their reason for being here along with the dangers. She watched the two. As Strong Wind was one to talk with his hands, he was waving them around like a mad man.

"Your friend is very quiet," Hiding Turtle pulled up alongside the girl.

"Yes, I like him though, quiet is good. Not like Running Fox," commented Rolling Thunder.

The woman looked down then gave a weak smile.

"So, you ready to see your parents?" Hiding Turtle cautiously asked. "Seeing as it is almost time."

The girl shot her eyes at him.

"Whoa, it is an honorable thing. If one day my daughter could unite the tribe, I would be very proud." Hiding Turtle defended himself.

She girl threw up her hand.

"I understand, but she is only five springs old. If she were your age, Tender Deer would know and accept the responsibility. Not be reluctant." The tattooed Brave spoke in a matter of fact tone.

The girl pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Just think about it, all the good that will come. I know that it doesn't seem fair, but you will see." Rolling Thunder placed a hand on her shoulder.

She gave a weak smile and nodded.

Seemingly happy with her answer the two Cherokees fell in line side of the two lead men.

The girl sat in silence as all the men were in front of her deep in different conversations. She watched the huge rock come closer and closer, then fell into her own thoughts. "For the good of the Tribe, what do they know? Four Hunters and two Warriors, they know nothing of what women want. Even the Elders want this. 'To unify the Tribe' is all I ever hear. It is sickening." She was deep into arguing with herself until she saw Connor lag behind the others, waiting for her to catch up. He started his horse to walk beside hers.

"I am going to speak to your Chief, then, I present you to your parents." He spoke as her horse walked close to his.

She shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner.

Connor chuckled, "then I am leaving."

She threw up her hand as if she did not care, but that was the furthest from the truth. This bit of news devastated her to the point that she felt sick.

"I just want you to know. My mission to care for you is over." He stared at the oncoming rock.

She sadly gazed at him, then slowly down to her horse. His words were stinging more than the sharpest blade.

He looked at her, wanting to take back what he had just said, but it was already too late.

The girl took off in a gallop, as so did the rest of her Tribesmen, leading Connor to follow in suit.

"So glad to be home, young one? Let's see if you can get there before me." Strong Wind challenged her.

She felt her pain from Connor's words null as she accepted the contest.

"Now, why does he do that every time? He knows that he gets beaten without effort on her part." Running Fox complained.

"Just look at her go, and she is already there. Look Running Fox, your friend is waiting on us." One Feather laughed, pointing to the girl's wolf.

Connor slowed his horse as not to run into the other Braves. They had finally reached the bottom of the protruding rock. There lay at the bottom, the village. It was rather large, but seemed minuscule in comparison to the landmass overshadowing it. He admitted to himself that it was very beautiful.

"Welcome home brother." Strong Wind slapped Connor on the back.

"Your home is a good home," Connor replied still staring at the site.

Strong Wind laughed. "Our home brother, our home, now come."


	13. The Discovery Chapter II

**The Discovery -Chapter II-**

Strong Wind ushered everyone into the village, passing children and adults that began to rejoice in their presence. Connor sat in silence as he studied his onlookers. He had never seen such a sight. Everyone in Strong Wind's Tribe was of a different skin tone. Many of the people were just as fair skinned as Rolling Thunder. Some, very light tanned while others were very tan, but he noticed that no one was the same dark color that he himself was. The men and male children wore breechcloths and moccasins. Most men, blanketed with tattoos from the head down the face not stopping until the bottom of their torsos, also had earrings along both earlobes. Their hair, shaven around the head except for a topknot that they wore long with a feather or two placed in the hair at the scalp.

All the women and girls wore short deerskin skirts. However, most women were bare-chested, the few that had their bosom covered, were the ones in age. Connor thought that it was more or less for the light chill in the air. In contrast to the men in the tribe, the women only had one earring in each ear. They wore their hair long as well, braided down on either side of their face with some tying the braids on top of their heads.

Their dwellings were not what he was expecting either. These people lived as the colonists did, in log cabins. There were at least sixty homes easily, surrounding a larger seven sided cabin and a huge fire pit that both lay on raised ground. Strong Wind lowered himself and motioned to the others to follow in suit. Everyone dismounted as many of the villagers gathered staring and whispering over their arrival with company.

"Connor, come brother, it is a little tight for words here." Strong Wind placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

Connor nodded, as he walked, he glanced over his other shoulder for the girl. The women of the tribe were hauling her off in the opposite direction.

Strong Wind noticed Connor's distraction, "don't worry. They are going to make sure that she is not, I don't know how to say, not been hurt? You understand?"

Connor watched as each of the ten women hugged her then entered one by one. The girl started in last, but suddenly stopped to turn and look at him. She stood there for a second holding his gaze, then lowered her head and shyly smiled. She turned back around to enter, took one last glance over her shoulder, and then, hurried in. The fact that the girl turned to look for him gave him delight, and force down pride.

"When will they be finished looking her over?" A curious Connor asked, now focusing his attention on Strong Wind.

"It will not be long, as long as nothing has happen to her." The older man commented. "Now Connor, we must take you to our Chief, he will like to know of her arrival."

The two walked past the large fire in the middle of the village, which was burning low at this moment, but the tribeswomen were beginning to put limbs next to the pit, readying it for a bonfire. The young females smiled as the visitor passed. Connor did not notice them. He only had his mind on seeing the Chief and finding out how much longer his presence here need be. The home to the left of the odd shaped cabin was their destination.

Strong Wind walked in and motioned to Connor. "Come. Now we talk."

Once they entered the house, it was rather nice. They were in the large kitchen, which smelled rich of food cooking over the fire that was straight in front of them. To Connor's left he noticed many different cookware and dinnerware stacked on wooden selves. To the right of them, the home opened up. First, there was a spacious room that Connor knew they used for many purposes. It contained a large woven rug that had three children running around on top of it. He could hear women laughing and talking further back in the cabin, behind multiple doors that were on either side of an elongated hall. This dwelling actually reminded him of the Longhouses of his village, but much, much smaller. The men walked further into the large room were the children were playing. The children stopped.

"Adadoda _(Father)_!" The three children screamed as they ran to hug the man.

He squatted down to hug them all at once. "Where is your grandmother?"

The children ran to find her.

"You have young, Connor?" Strong Wind asked as he stood.

Connor looked to the ground, "no."

The older man placed his hand on the young man, "you should start, my friend. There is nothing better than to have a family. There are many beautiful girls here. Maybe you should take one for your woman. They seem to like you a lot. I can show you many in my clan."

Connor smirked.

"Unless you have a woman back in your homeland," noticing the man's reaction.

Connor shook his head. "No."

"Good, I have many females in my family that are good. They are young, and ready to be married. I shall show you tonight." Strong Wind happily stated.

The children came back pulling their grandmother by her skirt. When the woman saw the men, she hurried to Strong Wind. "You are back my son, and you have found my child, for this I must thank you, stranger," looking at Connor. "Come, eat. I shall fix you your place."

She demanded that the men go and sit, for she would serve them their food. As they went to sit, the children also joined them. "Go play, father has business to tend to." The children left for the tone of his voice.

The woman came back with three bowls full of a delicious smelling stew. She placed each one in front of the men, then another in front of Connor. He furrowed his brow.

"Now I leave you to talk." As Strong Wind's mother left, a rather muscular middle-aged man walked in from behind them.

"Strong Wind, son," the man's voice was very powerful and demanding.

Connor and Strong Wind both rose to their feet. The older man first shook Strong Wind's hand then extended his arm to Connor.

"So you are the young man that brings back my child safely? Her parents will be very happy when you give her back over to them tonight." The two shook hands. "Now, my sister has made us a good smelling stew. Let us eat and you tell me, young man how your travels were."


	14. TDII

******Chapter II -continued-**

"The girl was entrusted to me. I have been the only one to care for her since our weeklong journey. We met your scouts not far from the village. Nothing more than that." Connor explained to the Chief that looked too young for his position.

The older man rubbed both sides of his tattooed chin. In fact his entire face was, along with his torso. His head wore the same topknot that many men sported, but he also had the remainder of scalp painted red. He wore a white deer jacket, white leggings, the same color breechcloth, and moccasins. The man was shorter than that of Connor, the top of his head only reaching the height of his chin.

The three sat.

"You have brought her back at a wonderful time, friend." The Chief started, when someone caught his attention.

"Chief Falcon's Talon, I must ask if it is true." A voice called from behind Connor's head.

The Chief motioned for the boy to come closer. "Come, Little Tree. Sit."

The young man came to sit by the side of Falcon's Talon. "I have heard tale of good news today. I wish to know if it is true."

"First off, Little Tree you are being disrespectful to our friend. We must be better to the friend of the Cherokee." The older man reprimanded the young man, who lowered his head in shame.

Little Tree extended his hand. "Forgive my rudeness friend, I am Little Tree."

Connor studied the man before he returned the gesture. Little Tree was a well-built man that had few tattoos on his face. He wore a leather jacket that lay close enough to his body that it seemed like a second layer of skin. He sported two long braids instead of the topknot, but had the multiple earrings in each lobe. He wore a breechcloth, pairing it with leather leggings and his moccasins.

"Connor Kenway," he dryly stated, releasing the man's hand.

"It is true, young one, our friend Connor here brought her." Falcon's Talon commented.

Connor noticed that the man was a bit too excited with this news, even though he tried his best to mask it. Little Tree arose and swiftly left the trio.

The three men finished their food then walked outside for fresh air. "Connor, I wish for you to come and smoke with me later." Falcon's Talon placed a hand on his shoulder as they stopped. "You are welcome here and you are now Cherokee. You have returned one of our daughters and that is a brave feat in itself. You have questions I see."

Connor did have some questions, but decided to ask only one. He turned to face the Chief. "When am I to present her to her parents?"

Falcon's Talon smiled, "as soon as the moon rises and the sun falls, not before, not after."

Connor nodded. Then shifted his eyes to the cabin the girl had entered. Outside of it, there were more and more females gathering. The door flung open and an elderly woman began to shoo them all away, causing the Chief to chuckle, Connor as well found the humor in the site.

"Chief Falcon's Talon, I must go and check on my children." Strong Wind stated.

The older man turned to Strong Wind. "Which brings me to ask you once more Strong Wind, when are you going to choose another wife? Look," he motioned with his hand, "many beautiful women here want you to bring them deer to cook. You are a fine trapper and they know."

"I shall choose soon Chief. I have my eye on one, but I have yet to speak to council for approval." Strong Wind replied, then, left the other two men.

"Connor, what is your skill?" The older man asked, very curious.

"I am a hunter." The young assassin answered quickly.

"This is a very good skill to have. I too am a hunter." The Chief smiled. "Come Connor, to the Sacred Fire, where we shall speak openly."

The two walked to the ceremonial pit and took their places. Falcon's Talon stared at Connor.

"So tell me where did you find my daughter?" Falcon's Talon squinted.

Connor was careful with his words, for he heard and saw the seriousness now in the Chief. "I did not find her, Chief Falcon's Talon. I was sent for to bring her back to her tribe safely. When I met her, she was being taken care of by a friend."

The Chief cocked his head. "This is good news, but you have not told me where."

"Boston." Connor replied.

"And you, you alone brought her back here safely, with help from no one else, despite all the other Indian Tribes out there, at war. Even with the white man fighting the red man?" Asked Falcon's Talon searching for some reason not to believe Connor.

Connor breathed. "As I said, I am a hunter, the best from my tribe. I was entrusted with the girl, and now she is here."

"Exactly where is your tribe?" The elder of the two men snapped.

"Mohawk Valley," Connor defended.

"Yes, I see, a week with her alone, with no one else around." The Chief accused Connor.

Connor was insulted with the thoughts that he knew Falcon's Talon was thinking. Even still, he knew that he could not show his emotion, he calmly said. "I would never take advantage of a woman. They are revered where I come from."

The two stared at each other for a minute then the Cherokee extended his arm. "I believe you young Connor. For only a truthful man would stay calm and have the courage to face me after what I accuse. It is becoming night. I must leave you and change for the events to come."

The older man left Connor sitting at the fire alone.

"Connor, come brother," the voice of Running Fox pulled Connor's attention from the hot flames. "It is almost time. You come with us. We will tell you what you must do."


	15. TDIII

**Chapter II -continued-**

The two walked to a waiting One Feather. "The Elders and Chiefs of my Clan will be gathering soon in the Council House. Then it will be time for you to take my sister to the Council House. The War Chief will speak to you. The Peace Chief will call her parents to come and then you give her over, they will ask you to eat with them in their house as payment for your sacrifice, then it will be over."

Connor nodded in response to the young boy.

Running Fox pointed behind Connor causing him to turn around and see all the women that had entered the cabin with the girl were now leaving. The girl slowly exited the cabin and began walking in their direction. She was now in Indian attire, but not as the other females. She had on a deerskin dress that hung loosely to her knees. Her hair now braided on each side of her face. For the first time, she looked the part of being Indian.

"Connor, go, walk her to the Council House." One Feather spoke.

Connor heard nothing. For all his attention had been given to the girl ever since she passed the threshold of the cabin. He knew that he should go to meet her halfway, but could not move. He wrinkled his brow and was about to fight up the courage to move when the girl was reaching out her hand to take his arm. She wrapped her arm around his, causing him to take a rather large swallow. She tugged his arm lightly forcing him to move. Connor did not think that he could make it to the Ceremonial Fire, let alone the Council House. For every step he took on shaky legs was getting worse, and now his stomach was turning. They continued walking, she looked away from the direction they were headed and Connor seized the moment to smell her hair, it smelled of fresh Honeysuckle. He now wished that he had not done this. His cheeks burned red hot, his hands were now clammy and weak, as sweat formed on his brow. He knew he could deal with all these reactions, but the bigger problem was the arousal that could not be hidden, needed to cease.

The girl stared at Connor as soon as she exited the cabin. The moon was reflecting off his skin making him breathtaking, causing her to find it hard to catch her breath. She tried not to feel what she was feeling, but it was no use. Seeing him like this made her heart skip and race. She could imagine herself in his arms, him kissing her, making her his, them being happy, forever. It was all she had to continue to move closer. He was staring at her, even though she could not see his face, she could feel it. The thought made her entire body shiver. Each step closer she took, her legs became the more unsteady. She inhaled as she reached for his arm and slowly encircled it with hers. He did not back away from her touch he accepted it, making her desire him now even more. She now could feel her pulse quicken, then echo so loudly in her ears. Her cheeks were flush, her body was now on fire, forcing her to look away from the moonlight for fear he would catch a glimpse of her reaction to him. She took a deep breath to control her emotions when she heard him begin to speak, making her start.

"You seem ready to see your parents. I am glad that you are back to where you belong." Connor spoke in a very light whisper.

The girl looked up to him. She longed to caress his face, as she wanted his words to mean being by his side, but knew better. She nodded once.

"So we just go in." Connor stated.

The two reached the door of the Council House. The girl let go of his arm as Connor opened the door letting her enter first. He followed her in. Inside he saw the Elders all sitting along the walls. There in front of him were two Chiefs, Falcon's Talon and to his left, the other, a bit older and heavily scared. He was dressed exactly as Falcon's Talon, but the coloring of his deerskin clothing was red. Different decorations hung from each of the seven walls. Specific pelts adorned three of the seven walls. They were easily distinguishable for each fur contained the head intact. There was a bear, a deer, and a wolf. The fourth wall, covered with distinct types of feathers, another with multiple items in various shades of blue, the next with items that floated or blew in the wind, and the last wall covered with several colors of paint.

She girl sat and pulled Connor down by the coattail.

Falcon's Talon stood, "since our friend does not speak in our tongue, we shall speak in a language that he does." He returned to his place.

All the Elders nodded.

"What is the name of the friend that brings the child back to us?" Falcon's Talon asked.

"I Connor Kenway bring the girl back to her parents, safe from harm." Connor bravely spoke.

"Is this true?" The Chief directed his question to the Elders.

All the women nodded.

"Then permission is given for her parents to receive her home." The second Chief asked.

The women nodded once more.

"You Connor Kenway give her back without pretext?" Falcon's Talon stood.

"Yes." He calmly stated.

"Then her parents may come forward and receive her." The Chief in red declared.

Connor looked around and behind himself, interested in whom her parents were. He saw no one move. He then thought that someone had gone out to usher them into the Council House after the okay. Still no one moved or entered. He peeked over to the girl. She wore a tender smile on her face. Connor followed her locked gaze to behind the right shoulder of Falcon's Talon. There stood a very petite woman in the shadows. The girl slowly stood as the woman walked close to her. The woman smiled as she pulled the girl into an embrace. The girl leaned back, keeping ahold of her mother as she extended an arm to Falcon's Talon. Her mother then let go as the man walked over to embrace his daughter.

"Ayv uha unvdvgi nihi Svnoyi Atsilvsgi _(I have missed you Midnight Rose)_." The man kissed the girl on the forehead.

Connor could not understand what the man had said, but everything within him told him that the Chief had said her name. He wanted. No, it was more than that, needed to know it, for he craved to speak her name upon his lips, to whisper it softly in her ear.

The rather short woman was now in the arms of Falcon's Talon. "I have missed you as well Midnight Rose. It has been a very long year." The woman then gazed down to Connor, "Connor, tonight you feast with my family. I must repay your kindness."

Connor stood facing the girl that now had a name. Midnight Rose.


	16. TDIV

**Chapter II -continued-**

"Come Connor, we shall let the women walk together. I want to show you something." Falcon's Talon spoke to Connor as he left his wife behind with his daughter. He placed a hand upon Connor's shoulder. "I must show you my home, which is where my wife shall make you good food in her cook pot. Come, brother." The two walked ahead.

"My love, I have missed you." Midnight Rose's mother hugged her once more. "Come. Let us walk to your home. I must speak to you."

The two exited the door as Connor and Falcon's Talon were slowing their pace to enter the Chief's Log Cabin, which was the same size as the others, but contained an open second floor with a large porch enclosed with netting. Connor let Falcon's Talon enter the cabin first as he turned his head to look for the women. Midnight Rose was walking with her head down, listening carefully to her mother's words. The older woman observed the young man's steady gaze upon her daughter. Connor in noticing her looking at him, moved into the cabin.

The mother daughter duo continued walking past the two-story cabin. Their destination was a bit further, just passed the cabin that belonged to her parents. Midnight Rose turned to walk down the alley between her parents' cabin and another. Her mother now behind her, for what was waiting on them at the end of the ally, her wolf.

Each Chief from every Clan had the same double story home as her Chieftain father, but no other person in her tribe possessed one quite like Midnight Rose. Her father, as a present for her on her fourteenth winter, built this cabin. The front porch that all the others possessed was nonexistent. The entrance to the cabin was in the rear facing the woods, for the fear that the other tribesmen possessed of her pets as they leisurely came and went. This cabin also lacked the wood door that the others had. Instead, there was only a very heavy and thick bear pelt covering the entrance for the freedom that her animals could leave and enter when wanted.

Midnight Rose walked up to the black male wolf and petted it on the head as he took to her side as they walked into the cabin. The girl smiled as she saw her other wolf sitting by the fire at the opposite end of the cabin. As the white wolf turned to see its owner, she ran and tackled Midnight Rose to the floor. The young woman smiled and kissed the snow-white beast on the nose as she squeezed it until it licked her back.

"They have missed you terribly. They have been in this cabin and in those woods, doing nothing more than searching for you. You should have taken them with you and you know it." Midnight Rose's mother began to scold the girl.

The young girl lifted herself off the floor to sit in a chair by her now seated mother. The girl took a deep breath and grimaced.

"Now, I have to go to the town very early in the morning, for they have sent word that a few of my patients are sick and need attention. I would very much like it if you would also come and let me give you the once over, my dear. You have been gone for a while and, well we both know the dangers for a woman out there." Her mother sweetly spoke.

Midnight Rose shook her head.

"I know that you feel that you are okay," reaching for her daughter's hands. "But I would feel okay if you did. Yes?"

The girl reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now, tell me, who is this young man?" The older woman asked.

Midnight Rose looked her mother square in the eyes, smirked, and shrugged her shoulders.

The girl's mother stood up, "you are more like him every day." Midnight Rose noticed the bitterness in her mother's tone, causing her to furrow her brow.

Midnight Rose wrinkled her brow even more as she thought about her mother's words. She hated when her mother would mention him. Before she knew it she was standing, and staring at the pelt mentally seeing the hill were she knew he was. Midnight Rose just stood there, frozen until her mother spoke.

"Go, talk to him." She rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "I know that your father is expecting us, but he will understand. It is only right, now go."

Midnight Rose kissed her mother's cheek and ran out of the house with her wolves in toe. Her mother made her way out of the cabin as she watched Midnight Rose disappear into the overgrowth. The woman gave a weak smile as she then made her way to her own home. On the way there, she finally noticed that there was a chill in the night air, which was unusual so early in the year. She folded her arms and hurried her pace. Turning the corner to her home, she took a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothing," she turned the knob on the door.

In entering the home, she was fearful of what she would see. She could only imagine that her husband was giving this poor boy the third degree. For a second, she thought that it would even be worse, as seeing how this boy was alone with his daughter for an extended period. However, she put to rest her fears as she saw that the two were sitting at the dinner table. Her husband was deep into one of his long-winded stories, but the young man had very good manners, and sat very attentive of every word the older man spoke.

She took advantage of this story telling to prepare for the dinner. She walked past the seated men to the kitchen to reheat the food that she had earlier finished. She placed the pot back onto the hook over the fire. She then sat herself down in a chair that she kept in her large kitchen, that she designed herself. She smiled as she thought about how she told Falcon's Talon the only way that she would agree to marry him was if he had a large kitchen that she was used to when she was growing up. In that if he did not make her the kitchen like she wanted, then he really did not love her, nor want a wife that would keep him happy or well fed. The poor man worked day and night until it was perfect for her. She chucked as she recalled how she inspected every single little detail, putting the love of her life through agony as he thought that it was not up to her high expectation. Then, finally letting out a sigh, and followed by the words, "I guess that it will have to do."


	17. TDV

**Chapter II -continued-**

She arose to stir the food, lifted the pot off the hook taking it to the table. "Leave the poor boy alone with your long winded stories, my love. Now, your dinner is ready, and you need to eat. I bet that young Connor here is hungry, no?"

Falcon's Talon, then looked around the dining room and eyed the kitchen. "And what of my daughter?"

"She will be here shortly, my dear. She went to talk with Screeching Hawk." The woman stated as she returned to the kitchen.

"This is very good. It has been a long time since she has been to speak with him. We shall wait." The Chief commanded.

Connor only sat with his head lowered, wondering whom this Screeching Hawk could be, and why was it so important that Midnight Rose would rather spend time speaking with him, than being here with her parents where she belonged. He felt very bothered by this. He knew that he did not know all of the details, but this was not right. She was to be here. Her parents had not seen her in many months, and have more than missed her. This was disrespectful on Midnight Rose's part. No man should be more important than family.

Midnight Rose walked into her parent's cabin, quietly. She did not want her father to be angry with her. Therefore, she slowly entered and listened to see if he was in a bad mood. As she closed into the dining room, the only person that she saw seated at the table was Connor. She smiled at the back of his lowered head and made her way past him to the kitchen. Where she found her father and mother in a romantic embrace, making her rapidly spin on her heels and take a seat across from Connor. Connor still had not raised his head as she sat, thus she took advantage to sit and study him.

She loved his dark bronzed skin. She had never seen anyone with such a more beautiful skin color in her life. From the way that his hooded long coat laid upon his chest and arms, he had to have a nice athletic build. She imagined him in a breechcloth and leggings, then with only the breechcloth and nothing else. This brought a coy smile to her face.

She also wondered what lay beneath his overly large hood. It bothered her so. In all the time that the two had been around each other, he had never once lowered it from his head. That in itself provoked the most questions within her. What was he hiding? Was he born or had he been badly disfigured? Were the only attractive parts of his face the lower part of his nose and his lips? Those lips. Rather large and looked so soft to kiss, just the thought made her skin prickly and parts of her tingle. She shivered thinking, to be able to kiss them just once.

Alas that would never happen, not just for her situation, but also, in the fact that he could not stand her. The tribal aspect she could handle, it was the fact that he was not interested in her that she could not fix. Her mother giggled in the other room, making Connor lift his head and stare into the distant eyes of Midnight Rose. Their stare lingered for all of a second, as Midnight Rose swiftly turned her head.

"Ah, my daughter, you are back. Good, your father was growing very hungry." He said as he made his way to the table to sit.

Midnight Rose stood up, provoking Connor to watch her every move. She made her way to her father, giving him a kiss on his cheek before continuing to the kitchen to help her mother. She lowered a stack of plates.

Her mother stopped her before she could count out enough for everyone, by grabbing her arm."Your father is fond of this young man. But then again, he isn't the only one is he?" She took the plates from her daughter.

Midnight Rose stood there for a moment with a confused look as she stared at the wall. She turned and hurriedly grabbed the silverware, to make her way to the table. Placing the utensils next to her father, then by her mother, but hesitated to place them next to Connor. She wrestled with the thought of serving him, for what it meant in their culture. In remembering that she would have to cook his dinner for him as well to actually mean anything, Midnight Rose leaned in to place his cutlery next to him.

Connor bumped her forearm with his shoulder, making her drop all the remainders. She squatted to retrieve them, at the same time, Connor bent over to grab at them. As their hands touched, it sent a shock of electricity to each, causing both to jerk their hands away. Midnight Rose was accustomed to the shock the rug that her mother used under the table gave. She quickly grabbed the silverware as she gave a weak smile to Connor.

Midnight Rose left for the kitchen and returned with clean spoons and forks. In doing so, her father made a comment, "maybe this time, you will not drop anything. You make a bad impression on our brother Connor."

Midnight Rose sat embarrassed.

"Eat Connor, a young man such as yourself, must keep his belly full. A hunter is always on the hunt," Falcon's Talon claimed.

Midnight Rose only lifted her eyes to wait for Connor's remark.

"Yes." Connor returned.

Midnight Rose smirked, let out a light huff, and rolled her eyes all in one sweeping motion.

"Svnoyi Atsilvsgi _(Midnight Rose)_, you went to see Screeching Hawk I hear." Falcon's Talon sternly asked his daughter.

"That name once more. Why would you be okay with your daughter going to see this man before coming to see you?" Was the only thought that came to Connor's mind as the man spoke to his daughter.

Midnight Rose nodded.


	18. TDVI

**Chapter II -continued-**

"I think that it was the right thing to do, seeing as how close the two were. Don't you my dear?" The older woman commented, all the while watching Connor's reaction to the newly started conversation.

"Yes, Milagros my love, I would want for her to go. I am very pleased that she went." Falcon's Talon stared at his wife.

"It was a short conversation for your speedy entrance child. Are you okay?" Milagros asked.

Midnight Rose with her head lowered, slowly nodded.

Connor began to squint with anger as his lips ever so slightly pursed. He rapidly regained control of his emotion, all the while not noticing the inspecting eye of Milagros.

"Good. Now that the food is done, I think that we should go to the gathering room and speak about the travels the two of you had, and get to be more familiar with each other Connor. Come." The two men took off for the large open area upstairs.

Midnight Rose began to help her mother clean, when the woman stopped her. "You seem troubled."

A nod was the response.

"About him," Milagros then motioned with her head toward Connor. "Or him."

Midnight Rose wrinkled her face as if her mother's words gave off the most putrid smell.

"I see, I'll clean here, you go upstairs with the others. I will be there quickly. This seems a conversation that needs to be had in your place." Milagros stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

Midnight Rose made her way up the stairs, not knowing if she should call the night short. She heard the men speaking just within. They were conversing over how Falcon's Talon became to his position. She knocked on the doorframe. When her father signaled for her to enter, she did as instructed.

"Ah, and that is how I am the Peace Chief of the Air Clan. Now as for my family, that is another story." The Chief stated.

"And one that you love to tell," Milagros entered the room.

"You are right. Now, come sit here woman, the air has a chill." The woman took her place next to her husband.

"One day long ago." The man started.

Milagros elbowed him in the side. "It wasn't that long ago."

Connor thought the couple in front of him were cute and very much still in love. He knew this was something that he would someday desire. To have a woman that he could cherish and protect. Like the other men did in his tribe.

"Now, when I was younger, much like you Connor, I was in a hunting party. We were hunting game for the night's meal when we happened upon a ransacked carriage. We took upon it to see if anyone was hurt. We found two men and a woman, necks sliced. It was a very nasty site. Everything else had been taken including the horses. We knew this was not the work of any of our people. Nor the Creeks that live close. No this was the work of the white man. We hurried before anyone would happen along this trail, seeing us and thinking that the Cherokee had something to do with it. It was on the way back that we saw a young girl, clothes ripped that we stopped to help. She was very spirited, refusing all help that we offered. I grabbed her by her arm pulling her onto my horse, bringing her back here and the rest is what she says, history." Falcon's Talon described as he scratched his chin.

"Yes, later he found out that I was skilled as a doctor. After, I finally started to talk to him, that is. I went to the nearby town, taking up shop. The people there were not that interested in a female doctor, much less one from México City. I came back here, where they accepted me, no questions asked. This handsome man talked me into going back to town to give it one more chance. I did, and the only people that gave me a chance were, well the Fancy Ladies. I told Falcon's Talon, he kissed me, long story short, we married." Milagros beamed.

"Yes, it was the best day of my life." Falcon's Talon spoke. "Nine moons later, my wife gave the gift of a son, a strong son. I thought that he would be the only child that I would have until five years later Svnoyi Atsilvsgi _(Midnight Rose)_ took her first breath."

Milagros added. "Yes, I remember your birth well. Screeching Hawk was there holding my hand the entire time. He was a brave child in refusing to leave his mother alone in her hour of need."

The words Milagros spoke brought joy to Connor's heart. He felt as if a weight lifted from his lungs. In taking, a deep breath he cut his eyes toward the girl sitting crossed armed, leaned against the wall listening to the tale of her life. He studied her face, he now saw her in another light. Yes, she looked like the others in the tribe, but now he saw were she got her standalone features that no one else had but her mother. Who also was pretty, but nothing compared to her daughter, who took his breath away every time her gazed upon her.

He then felt bad, for the aspect that he had put her in. She was not going to see some man before coming to see her parents. She went to talk to her brother. He lowered his head ashamed of the things he thought she was doing with Screeching Hawk.

"Your son, where is he now?" Connor blurted out.

Milagros frowned.

Connor knew with her expression, that he should have not asked that question.

"He is buried not far from here, young one." Falcon's Talon answered, grabbing his wife's hand.

Connor looked over to Midnight Rose as she stared off in space. He now felt sick. He did not mean to cause pain to Midnight Rose or her family. "I am sorry. I did not mean to bring you hurt."

"You asked a good question Connor. You did not know how could you? It is okay, it is just hard for a parent to lose a child. I hope that is something that you never have to experience." Milagros smiled weakly. "My son died five years ago this coming winter."

Midnight Rose lowered her head, for she remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The hurt was still there, very real, painful as any blade. That was the day her life changed forever, the day she made a promise to her dying brother. The promise that she would never speak until a man could love her enough in her silence to marry her. She had no idea at that time why he made her promise this, but she did.


	19. TDVII

**Chapter II -continued-**

Midnight Rose stiffly stood, walked lightly over to her parents, and hugged them before she left in silence. Connor desired so badly to console her, he felt the pain that consumed her as she passed. He wanted to grab her, hold her as tight as his arms could possibly hold her. Keep her warm, protected with his body, his strength. If she cried, he wanted to kiss her tears, to be the only one able to take away her pain, forever. All she had to do was to let him. Just give him one indication that she needed him, just one. He knew that if she did, he could not, would not allow her to leave his side ever. She was already his life, but failed to see it, his everything, even without speaking her first word to him.

Connor watched her until her mother began to speak once more. "Ever since then, my Rosa has refused to speak. She is the same girl you see, but just not. I don't know how to explain."

"I am sorry for your great loss. I understand how one feels when they lose one of the most important people in their lives. I too have lost." Connor painfully remembered his own mother in her last moments.

"I am sorry for you Connor, here I am thinking of only myself, never thinking that it possible that you could have ever been hurt like us." Milagros walked over to the young man, grabbing his hand.

"It was a long time ago. Much further than that of your loss, no need for apologies, life is never simple." Connor commented.

"Now Connor," Falcon's Talon spoke. "Come smoke with me. Let Milagros tend to her daughter. We shall speak as men."

Milagros headed to Midnight Rose's home. She knew the loss of her brother was not what upset her daughter, but the event planned for in ten days. Milagros hated that her husband was doing this to Midnight Rose. How could he make her do something that he himself did not do? Did he not believe that his daughter too deserved true love? Did he not remember that the two of them fell in love at first sight, and were married within a week and a half? All the years that had past they still loved each other even with many an obstacle, they always were together, always.

The double standard the tribe had, made her blood boil. Half-bred sons, always accepted, but the girls, frowned upon when their mothers were not part of the tribe. Seeing how Midnight Rose was the only one in the tribe whose mother was not Cherokee, the elders treated her differently than the other young girls. She would never be able to have a rank in their culture, all because of her mother. It was no problem for their son, because he would marry within the Cherokee, making him then Cherokee. Seeing how he was the son of the Air Clan's Peace Chief meant that his being only half Cherokee, overlooked, and would be highly desired by any female and quickly accepted by their Clan Mother. However, Midnight Rose never considered a Cherokee, no matter if she would one day grow to be beautiful, not desirable as a wife in the eyes of the braves who sought out wives with strong clan ancestors.

Milagros was hurt when her husband told her of the ways of the Cherokee, which she questioned Falcon's Talon on so many years ago. "If this is the case, then why would you marry me? If when it is not liked when a Cherokee male marries out of his race?" She now smiled thinking of his reply, "for love, the love that you have to offer me. I would never let those old ladies take that from me, no matter the cost." She laughed aloud when she recalled her retort, "and it doesn't hurt that you are a chief." He had then embraced her and stated, "and, there's that."

It was from that point she decided that she would teach her children everything of their Spanish heritage. They would know they did not have to accept anything less than that of which their hearts desired. If the tribe could or would not accept either one of them, they would always be welcomed in Nueva España _(New Spain), w_here life was very different.

Milagros knocked on her daughter's doorframe, announced herself as she entered. "So I take it, you won't marry."

No one was in the kitchen. The lack of a cook fire was proof. Milagros continued upon the small meeting room, which was only large enough for a couple of chairs for the small makeshift fire pit keeping the small home warm. Milagros walked through the small living room, continuing to the only bedroom straight ahead of her.

"Rosa, you are going out, I take it?" Milagros leaned back on the framework of the door, watching her daughter change.

The girl who now bent over a trunk, fishing for something, turned to look over her shoulder. She shook her head, as she placed a leather shawl over her arms.

"Good, I know that something is bothering you." Milagros entered the room, grabbing a brush then sat down on her daughter's bed. "Come, mijita linda. _(my beautiful daughter)_"

Midnight Rose sat on the floor between her mother's legs. Closing her eyes as her mother began to run the bristles through her hair. She was taken back in time when she and her brother were younger. A smile came in thinking. It was when she was five years old and a boy was picking on her for having, to him, a weird name. He had punched her arm, which sent her flying to the ground in tears, and her brother came flying to her rescue. He had punched the boy's face.

"You think that I am scared of you because you are bigger? Ha. You are nothing, and you are one to speak of names. Hiding Turtle. Her name is beautiful, just as she. I gave her that name, and will destroy anyone that does her harm. You want to try it again?" Her brother spat as he picked her off the ground.

He dusted his sister off, hugged her, and then, followed that by patting her on the head. As he turned to face down the much taller boy. He realized that the boy stood in fear. No one had ever challenged the boy for his size. Hiding Turtle walked past Screeching Hawk, to Midnight Rose. "I am sorry, I do my family shame. Please forgive me."

From that moment on, Screeching Hawk and Hiding Turtle were good friends.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Bringing Midnight Rose back to the present. "If I were you, it'd be in that strapping young man you brought home," pulling the girl's hair down to see her eye to upside down eye.


	20. TDVIII

**Chapter II -continued-**

Midnight Rose rolled her eyes, huffed, and smiled a very provocative smile.

"He is crazy about you too, you do know that right?" Midnight Rose turned to hug her mother.

She placed her hand upon her chest as she shook her head.

Milagros smiled, "okay, whatever you say my dear. You keep telling yourself that, then, maybe it will come true," she rubbed her daughter's cheek. "Now let's go, Gazing Star is going to tell a story before the big homecoming feast."

The older man stood looking down on his tribe, "you know that under other circumstances, we would be enemies."

Connor stood frozen with the most confused look, "no, Chief Falcon's Talon. But I can understand."

Falcon's Talon turned with a tepid face. "How could you, as young as you are." The chief clasped Connor on the back. "Come sit."

The two sat as the elder took out his pipe, stuffing it with tobacco. He puffed the long thin shaft as he lit the tobacco-filled end. "Tonight, we rejoice. I am at peace that you, son, have brought her back in time for her big day. I have waited long for this, and it is finally coming to pass."

Connor sat looking down upon his hands, wondering what this big day could be. "I am glad that I have done your family a great good, Chief Falcon's Talon. I shall be on my way soon, for my job is complete."

The middle-aged man laughed. "Remember you are to stay, at least for the night. I demand it. It is the least I can do to give you shelter from the element for the night. I have more than enough room here in my home and there is no way that you can tell me no without insulting me."

"No, I mean yes." Connor answered confused.

The man smiled as he passed the pipe to the young man. "Good, my wife shall be content to hear this. She has taken to you. She doesn't do that very easily. As for Svnoyi Atsilvsgi _(Midnight Rose)_, she's not for liking anyone. She has become very cold since her brother's death. I can only imagine what she was truly like coming here, very difficult that one. She took Screeching Hawk's death very hard you see, I don't think that that wound will ever heal."

Connor drew too fast, inhaling far too much smoke causing him to cough heavily. Provoking the fortysomething year old man to dote, "you try too hard to make a good impression, where you already have."

"I am sorry, this is the first time that I have partaken." Connor replied, with a weak shaky voice.

"I shall finish the tobacco, you my sit with me. Now, down at the Ceremonial Fire, all the tribesmen are gathering to hear a story that one of our eldest storytellers is preparing to tell. You may find that her words hold much truth for you as well." The man laid down his pipe, as the tobacco had run out. "Now, let us join the others. Milagros has no doubt saved us room."

Connor took behind the chief. "Chief, earlier, when you said that our people were enemies."

Descending the stairs, "yes, the Mohawk are enemy to the Cherokee, though our ancestors were brothers. As this to be true, I have no reason for hating you since you have protected my little one. Now, come and sit with my family as we listen to Gazing Star's great knowledge. After, there will be a great feast, and dance. I have noticed how the maidens have been eyeing you since your arrival. If you find one that seems fit to make a good wife while you are here, I shall see to it that you are given pardon for your tribal ties and the Elders should have no problem giving permission for you to wed."

The two exited the home, "that is very generous of you Chief Falcon's Talon, but I do not think that a wife is what I need right now. I do not have the time to make a woman happy, the way that she would need."

"You say that now, but I know when you meet that one special girl, you will make a sacrifice. For that is what happened to me as well. Look there, before us, everyone is waiting. Come, we mustn't be late." The chief quickened his pace.

There in front of them, was the entire tribe gathered by the Ceremonial Fire facing the Council House. Many were huddled together for the chill in the air. The maidens of age were all sitting grouped laughing and flirting with the young braves who could not take their eyes off them. Connor scanned the group to see if Midnight Rose was one of the seated girls, but was not. He followed the chief winding through groups of families that smiled to them as they passed, until finally they came to a halt on the last row in front of the fire. There sat Milagros who stood to kiss her husband, and Midnight Rose, who ignored their presence.

"Hello my love," Milagros embraced her husband. "Connor, you may take my place next to Rosa, I wish to sit by my strapping husband if that is no problem."

Connor slowly sat next to Midnight Rose who did not budge. She sat sideways to the multitude, lost in thought as her full attention, given to the fire. Her eyes seemed troubled and her body tense. Connor continued to stare at her, but did so that no one would notice. Her face glowed from the flames making her seem like a golden life sized doll. She took a deep breath as she tightly closed her eyes. In releasing the breath, she relaxed her closed eyes.


	21. TDIX

**Chapter II -continued-**

Connor, captured by Midnight Rose and her mental battles, lacked to notice Milagros watching him. "She seems very troubled no?"

Connor started, "I have no idea of what you mean."

"I see." Milagros leaned in and whispered. "What did you two speak of?"

"Me and who, Midnight Rose?" Connor asked confused.

Milagros chuckled. "No child. You and my husband."

"He only told me that I am forgiven for being Mohawk, which I never told him I was. And that I must stay the night before I leave on my travels." Connor recalled.

"Ah, I see. You did tell him where you found Rosa. What else did the two of you discuss?" Milagros dryly stated.

He cleared his throat, "nothing much more."

"So my darling husband did not tell you what we are really celebrating tonight? For what is to pass in ten days?" Milagros wondered.

Connor shook his head, "no, only that a big day for your daughter was coming soon and that he had been waiting on it for a long time."

Milagros squinted, "So my dear, he did not tell you that he has arranged for my Rosa to be married?"

Connor's heart sunk, a knot grew in his throat, he felt sick and found it difficult to breathe. He turned to face Milagros as she slowly nodded her head. He answered with the only thing that he could think of saying without showing any emotion. "That is nice, you must be very happy. This is a grand time for you. I wish you many blessings in this union of families."

The woman raised an eyebrow, a little bothered. "Yes. Little Tree has many plans on pleasing Rosa in every way that he can."

Connor watched as Milagros turned into the embrace of her husband after leaving her damaging words, which continued running through his mind. "…pleasing Rosa in every way that he can," that phrase kept pounding him. He could not bear it longer. He tried thinking on something else, Little Tree. He had met this man earlier in the day. This person was not the right husband for her. Midnight Rose deserved better, a man that knew her value, how to protect her, to ease her pain, to hold her, cherish her.

His eyes cut to the group of braves that sat far from them on the other side of the families. There he was, this Little Tree. How Connor now despised this Cherokee. Even when they first met, Connor found that Little Tree was not that desirable of a person. He was rude and disrespectful. No, Little Tree was definitely not the right man for Midnight Rose. Connor continued to stare at the young brave that was promised the hand of Midnight Rose. The girls seemed to like him. The brave was acting very proud and cocky, wanting the attention of the females, and this to Connor was not a very good sign of a man that was supposed to wed in the next few days.

Midnight Rose stared into the flames thinking of the perfect way to persuade the elders to change their minds in pushing for this marriage. In knowing that the elders never held her in high esteem, the littlest reason, no matter how small, should be good enough. Her father's mind was the easier of the two tasks. He would be upset, but not for much time. He never stayed mad at her for more than a couple of days.

Midnight Rose knew that she could not be the woman of Little Tree. He was childish, obnoxious, and just stood for all the wrong views in her opinion. He craved too much the attention of others, always the show off. On top of that, thought himself quite the ladies' man. Besides, she had no plans on marring a man that she did not love. No, she desired a love like the one she had experienced once, six years ago. Long before her world became the chaos that it now was. Yes, that would be the only time that she planned to give herself fully, whole-heartedly, then and only then.

She now took pride in the promise made to Screeching Hawk. Midnight Rose was not ready to have a husband, she felt herself still too young. Besides, she did not have the time to fulfill the duties that would correspond to a wife. Midnight Rose found that her silence was a great help to her in her decision. It had kept many a young man at bay in thinking that she was a mute. They lost desire very quickly in thinking that she had an illness.

Midnight Rose took a deep breath as she clenched her eyes shut. Ten days were going to come very quickly. In letting the breath go, she loosened her eyes, enough to seem shut, but cracked just enough that she could see through her long lashes. Connor was now sitting by her whispering with her mother. Midnight Rose opened her eyes and listened to the conversation that the two were having. "They are discussing Little Tree? Really." She thought to herself as she decided to finally turn around and face Gazing Star who now spoke to the tribe, only to get a better ear on the words exchanged between the two next to her.

Midnight Rose placed her right hand on the ground next to her crossed leg, not realizing that Connor's was there as well. When their hands touched, she quickly turned to face him as her hand swiftly moved back onto her leg.

"Sorry," Connor whispered face forward, not moving a muscle. "I would not want your boyfriend to get the wrong idea."

Midnight Rose narrowed her eyes into thin slits before rolling them. She returned her head to watch Gazing Star. As the woman spoke, she strolled past the young braves and maidens, causing Midnight Rose to study Little Tree. She shook her head in disgust. She knew that if she could see his actions then so could the elders. This could help her in her plea. For a man that was to be wed, he sure did not seem to care about saving face.


	22. TDX

The story telling came to an end and all stood to converse. Strong Wind and One Feather came over to hug Midnight Rose then, made their way to Connor.

"Connor, you must come and meet my promised. I have spoken good words of you and she wishes to meet you." Strong Wind said.

"Yes, the woman that he has been interested in, finally decided that he was worth uniting with." One Feather added.

The three men walked to introduce Connor to Strong Wind's girlfriend, who was playing with his children. "Come Connor, this is Blooming Flower. She is very shy, but very strong of values. She did not want me before I left out to seek Midnight Rose,but when we stayed out longer than expected."

The young woman stood, "I found that I worried far too much for him, and knew that I must accept the deer he brought me to cook. So, you are the young man that saved Strong Wind's clan sister. You are a very brave man."

Connor showed a weak smile as he scratched his head. "If you say so Hidden Flower, I only brought the girl back here, nothing more."

"In all acts, no matter how small, one finds bravery young Connor, even if the bearer fails to see it." Hidden Flower declared as she sat down with the children once more.

"Very smart woman, that one, I told you Connor." Strong Wind ushered Connor away from his new family in the making. "Now, are you going to partake in the feast and dance?"

"No, I do not think that it is something that I have time for. I must rest before my long journey tomorrow." Connor interjected.

One Feather clasped Connor's shoulder. "It is a shame. Connor, before you decide to rest for the night, I want you to meet Little Tree. He is wanting to speak to you before you leave."

Connor's eyes tensed, just the mention of that man's named irked his entire being. "I shall speak to this Little Tree before I leave."

"Good, then at least come and speak with me for a while Connor. I would like to show you around, even if you are leaving when the sun rises." One Feather offered.

Connor thought about what this could mean for him. If he let the young boy show him around, he could find which house belonged to Midnight Rose. For earlier, he had not the chance. "I see no harm in that One Feather."

"I leave you two on that, I have a woman that I must tend too." Strong Wing jogged away.

The teenager smiled, "good. For I have wanted to get to know you better, Connor. Come,"

The two left from the blazing fire that gave all the tribesmen a golden glow as they ate and mingled. One Feather took Connor around to each clan's area. House after house, everything seemed the same. Each clan, though they different in their attribute, were still the same in the unity, as any good tribe should be.

As the two walked, Connor could not help but skim the villagers to find one particular person.

"Connor, I have meant to ask you, sorry, if I may ask you a question." One Feather stopped, causing Connor too as well.

"I do not understand." Connor shook his head.

One Feather scratched his head. "No, it's just that since I met you, I have wondered why you wear those types of clothing. You have your face covered. I have never seen a man cover the top half of his head that way. Or wear an entire white coat to his knees like that."

Connor slowly walked away from a rather curious One Feather. "I am partial to this coat, it means a lot to me. As to the reason I cover my head, I guess that you could say for the same reason your braves tattoo and pierce themselves."

"I see. Well, come Connor there is my chief's home. You may go on, I will join you, but first, I must take something to Svnoyi Atsilvsgi _(Midnight Rose)_." One Feather started down the long ally to the hidden home of Midnight Rose.

Connor's heart leap, "One Feather, wait, I shall companion you if it is no trouble."

One Feather smiled, "come brother, I only have to give a message to my sister."

"I too had a question for you One Feather. When Midnight Rose and I encountered you and the others, she seemed more affectionate to you, than the others." Connor asked.

"It is a long story. First, Midnight Rose as you call her, my clan sister. Saved my life when I was a young child," he stopped at the corner of Midnight Rose's house to lean upon it. "I, like you, am not born Cherokee. I was born Creek, enemy to Cherokee. My father and mother both killed in a fight with Cherokee Warriors. My mother hid me far from sight and told me not to come out until she came back to free me. She never did. Two moons and three suns passed until I heard a noise from outside of my hiding spot. I could see from a very small crack that it was a black wolf, which frightened me. I began to cry, as the wolf came closer and started to dig into the log. As the beast's paws entered the log, I screamed. The wolf cleared enough rocks away that it could stick its face inside with me. I hit at the animal but it came closer, snapped its mouth around my shirt to drag me out. I was kicking and screaming, fearful that the animal was going to hurt me, until I felt two arms wrap around me. I heard a very sweet voice say, 'Shh, little one do not cry, for I have you.' In hearing her voice I opened my eyes and Svnoyi Atsilvsgi _(Midnight Rose) _smiled down at me. 'No harm shall ever befall you again.' She brought me back here, and well, she was right."

Connor stood listening to the ordeal. He smiled when he heard what Midnight Rose did. He now knew why she was enthralled with One Feather. She felt of him as a little brother, which made Connor realize that he was jealous. Not for the relationship that One Feather and Midnight Rose shared. Just jealous over Midnight Rose in general. He had the same gut wrenching hate when he heard about her going to see Screeching Hawk as he did when Midnight Rose was holding One Feather's hand. However, nothing was worse than the rage in his soul that he was feeling for Little Tree.

"Did you hear me Connor?" One Feather asked.

Connor shook his head, clearing the thoughts that were roaming wild. "I am sorry, yes. Let us give her the message, so we can be on our way."

As the two turned the corner, there stood Midnight Rose, arms crossed looking into the woods with her back to them.


	23. TDXI

One Feather walked up to her. "Svnoyi Atsilvsgi _(Midnight Rose)_, I have something to tell you."

Connor watched Midnight Rose's reaction to his presence, the roll of her eyes upset him. Any reaction would have been better than that. How could the woman that he was feeling jealousy for, hate him? Was it that she was really looking forward to marring Little Tree when he was all too wrong for her? He recalled their travel. She was the same throughout. Distant, cold, and emotionless, yes, she was not interested in him. How could he have been so blind? No wonder she jumped from his touch, even if they were unintentional, he had enjoyed them. He thought that maybe there could have been a chance that she liked being around him, but with the response just given, said everything.

He turned to leave. Gave one last look over his shoulder, and met Midnight Rose's sad eyes. No, they could not be upset. Her posture was the same, demeanor, but there was something there. As small as it was, he could see it. Connor stopped, turned, and walked halfway to her when One Feather walked up to him. "Damn it," he thought to himself.

One Feather grabbed Connor by the arm, trying to lead him to the alleyway, but he would not budge. "We have to go."

Still locked in his gaze with Midnight Rose, "what, why?"

One Feather motioned with his head to the corner of the log cabin. There was Little Tree, propped up. The man boastfully strutted up to Connor and One Feather. With his lip slightly curled, Connor eyed the man with each step he took.

"So you are the one that brings my woman back to me? You have done me a great good, indeed. I must repay you. You name what you want and it is yours. But I have no time to listen right now, for the woman of Little Tree needs him." The man pushed himself through One Feather and Connor.

Connor could only think of what he wanted to do to Little Tree as he turned to watch the man parade over to Midnight Rose. With each cocky step, the hatred mounted in Connor's being. Suddenly, Connor remembered that Midnight Rose found no interest in him. If Little Tree was the one she wanted, he would not intervene. However, if Little Tree got in his face once more, he would not walk back. As Little Tree inched even closer to Midnight Rose, Connor turned and stormed to Chief Falcon's Talon's home with One Feather not far behind.

"I am grateful for you showing me your village One Feather. I must now get my sleep, for I will leave before the sun's first light." He patted the boy's shoulder before he entered.

Midnight Rose stood watching her pets play in the shadows of the moonlight. She heard the footsteps of an on comer, as well did her wolves. She motioned for them to stand down. As she heard One Feather speak, she turned. Her eyes immediately found Connor standing further back in the shadows. In remembering what he had recently said to her, she rolled her eyes before lowering them to ignore him and listen entirely to One Feather.

Little Tree wanted to see her alone, and at night, neither of which was going to happen. She knew how to get rid of that annoying man. This was nothing that she could not handle, but the other piece of news that One Feather gave her, hurt her to her heart. Her father was going to change the union date to when the full moon arrived, and by the fullness of the moon would be in seven days.

She lifted her head in time to see Connor leaving, but before completely turning the corner, he looked over his shoulder. She could not see his eyes, but could feel them burning through her skin. This made her realize how much she wanted him to be the one wanting to see her alone at night. To hold her tight, like he did when they were in the cave. Then another thought came, "I would not want your boyfriend to get the wrong idea." No, he would never want her in the way she was beginning to want him. Nonetheless, Midnight Rose could not take her eyes off him. Suddenly he started toward her. Did he desire her the way she wanted him? Could what she be taking for dislike actually be jealousy. No, she was imagining things.

One Feather walked up to Connor, they then headed for the alley stopping short for there propped on her house was Little Tree. Midnight Rose squinted, how she despised this man. She observed the three of them speaking then as he strutted in her direction. This man was quite the fool in her opinion. She raised her brow as he closed in. As he did, she noticed that Connor was gone. "Just a bit further," she thought. As soon as Little Tree placed a foot near hers, her pets jumped from their hiding place in the bushes.

Little Tree stood straight, which provoked her male wolf into snapping at him. The man tried inching closer to Midnight Rose, which was the wrong choice. Now the female beast took her turn. Midnight Rose only stood arms crossed, as she shrugged, shook her head once, and pouted her lips in unison.

"Call them off, now." Little Tree demanded.

Midnight Rose only stared at him with an arched brow.

The man now became upset. "Are you going to make them stop or not," as the wolves continued growling with their teeth at the ready.

She still stood staring at him.

The wolves watched Midnight Rose as she held up her hand perpendicular to the ground, but the creatures noticed that she slightly narrowed her eyes, meaning to ignore her command. She did this twice, as the wolves continued. Midnight Rose threw her hands up as if she knew not what to do.

Little Tree stood trying to hide his fear, "I must go, for your pets have a mind of their own. It is no matter. I will speak to you tomorrow."

With that, the man hurried off, with the animals in toe. They followed him to the edge of her house. After he was far enough away for their liking, they returned to her side. She knelt down and petted her beloved wolves. She flicked her hand, and like that, the animals ran off into the night.


	24. TDXII

Connor entered the pitch black room Falcon's Talon was letting him use for the night. He found it extremely difficult to maneuver, as he stumbled around the large thick, plush pelts placed on the floor for his use. Connor staggered on until his thigh caught the corner of a dresser. He felt around the smooth surface top, for a candle had to be there somewhere. He recalled that he had seen one there earlier. He kept fumbling and hurriedly grasped at the candle, for his fingertips nearly tipped it off the dresser. The room slowly began to give off a warm candle lit glow as the flame grew. Connor sat himself down on the middle of the pelts, slipping off one of his moccasins.

He slammed the second on the floor. "Damned One Feather, if you had not stopped me, I would have made my feelings for her known. I would have been so delighted to have done it in front of an on looking Little Tree as well."

He crashed backwards unto the pelts. He stared at the ceiling as he thought. She stood there, upset. He knew that she was. She had to be. There was no mistaking it now. The harder he dwelled, he remembered that his mother wore the same look many times when he was but a young boy. He sighed, for the images that ran through his head refused to stop. Midnight Rose, in her rolling eyes, then the sadness, and Little Tree wanting to be alone with her. He tried clearing his mind by closing his eyes, but in doing so, there she was. "Why does she torment me so? I must stop thinking about her."

He was grateful for a knock at the door, which halted his thoughts. "Are you sleeping, young Connor?"

"No, please come in," he replied to Milagros as he opened the door.

The woman passed by the man that was extremely tall compared to her stature. "I will not bother you long. I have just one thing to tell you, then, I will leave you to rest peacefully."

"You are no bother, Milagros. I was not sleeping. I have been thinking on some things that I have to straighten out, your company will be a breath of fresh air." Connor explained.

The woman smiled, "I see. I shall not keep you. May I sit?"

Connor nodded, "of course," as the woman sat down.

"Now, I know who you are," Connor cocked his head, as she spoke. "Should I say what you are?"

"I do not understand." Connor had no idea how she knew.

Milagros stood, walked toward the door, where Connor still stood. Stopped, arched a brow, and held the pose for a moment before smiling. She reached up, placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down to her level.

"No? Assassin," Milagros whispered in his ear. She patted his shoulder as he erected himself and she left the room smiling.

Connor was dumbfounded, "Milagros."

She turned to him, "your secret is safe with me, young one."

Connor hurried to her side in the hall. "How, did you know that I am an assassin?"

"Don't worry I have no plans on telling anyone. Besides, you are leaving in a few hours right?" the woman asked.

Connor looked down, "yes. There is nothing keeping me here."

"Umm hum," she voiced. "I have a favor to ask of you Connor."

"I do not think that I will have time…" he started with his head still bowed.

"I need you to bring my daughter to the town not far from here in the morning." With that said, she turned to leave.

"I do not have time to…" Connor began now watching her leave.

Milagros continued walking. "I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight Connor."

Connor entered his room gently closing the door. He lay down on the pelts, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep, but the face of Midnight Rose plagued his mind. He twisted and turned, trying to find slumber, but it was useless. He propped himself on his right shoulder. Stared at his moccasins, thought about her once more, and decided that he would go out for a walk. Preferably, in the direction of Midnight Rose's cabin. He took a deep breath, then, headed out.

He silently left the log cabin and walked down the long alley until he found himself at the threshold of Midnight Rose's home. He turned away from the entrance, and began pacing.

"I should knock, but what if he is in there with her? No, then I would look like a fool. No." Before he could stop himself, he was knocking on the door pane.

Nothing, he knocked once more, still nothing. He decided to announce himself, no answer. He stood there for a minute, waiting to see if she did hear him, but was making herself presentable. A minute or two passed before he built the courage to go into her house.

Before entering, Connor inched his head around the bear pelt. "Hello?"

He entered the home, which had very pale light inside given from the fire that was now dying out in her kitchen. Connor did not take the time to study his surroundings. He headed to the back of the house, to the room whose door was standing ajar. He was hesitant to look within, for she may have been giving Little Tree audience. He slowly inched to peek into the pitch-black area. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he was delighted to see that no one was here. He headed to the exit of the cabin. As soon as he was about to push the fur aside, it moved. He removed his hand from it, as from the other side he heard a loud growl.

He inched back for in walked a pure snow-white beast that was at the ready to attack. Connor grabbed at his side for a small knife. As he did so, the wolf barked and snapped at him.

He held up his empty hands, "I am leaving. I take it that you belong to Midnight Rose as well."

He and the wolf circled around each other, until the creature was facing the pelt. Connor backed out slowly, as he did, the white wolf made one last snap. Connor turned towards the woods, and saw the black wolf run into the bushes and continue beyond. As he studied the wolf, he noticed that it was chasing a person.

"Who is that?" As soon as the words left his lips, he was in the trees, following the wolf.


	25. TDXIII

Connor ran, jumping tree to tree, until there were none left. "Where are you going wolf."

The trees thinned out as the dome monadnock came closer and closer. He lowered himself to the ground, following the direction the wolf had taken. In squatting, he searched for any clues that he could, but found none on the ground underneath his feet that was slowly turning from grass to granite. He raised himself, and looked around in every direction. Connor thought about going around the large rock, but convinced himself otherwise, in knowing that he was not familiar with his surroundings. Connor took one last thorough inspection of everything. Looking up at the landmass, and the trees growing out of it, nothing. To his left, then right, still nothing. He looked back to the direction in which the houses laid, still no sign of anything.

It was not until he began walking back toward the village that he heard a rustling from above him. Connor quickly jerked his head upward, to see only an owl watching him. He shook his head and continued on his route. It was simple, since he had only taken a straight path jumping from tree limb to limb. He continued until there was something thrown. It buzzed past his cheek, barely missing it, landing lodged in the toe of his right moccasin. Connor bent down to see a small knife standing erect from his moccasin. He retrieved it, noticing the detailed work in the blade and handle. He took a deep relaxing breath then slowly let it go.

Connor peered upward faintly seeing someone, arms crossed. Neck tilted just watching him, from the shadows of the night. The person was very difficult to distinguish, with the moon now behind thick clouds. The only thing that Connor could tell was that he had on black, making it just that much harder to see him in the current moonless night.

Connor threw the blade back to its owner. "You dropped something. You have good aim."

The man on the tree limb grabbed and sheathed the knife, as he stood upright, and turned to leave.

"Hey, you wanted me to know that you were here. Now why do you not come down here and let me know why." Connor sternly stated.

With Connor's words, the man stopped, jumped out of the tree he was in currently. He landed within a few feet from a cautious Connor. With his back still turned to Connor, the man lifted himself from a crouching position the descent left him in. Connor watched in awe, as the moon returned once more. The man that was now lifting himself from the ground was indeed dressed in black, a long black dyed deerskin hooded coat that came to his thighs. As he stood upright, Connor saw that everything this stranger wore was the same shade of black, his pants, and leggings including his gloves and moccasins. However, these things were not what made this Indian stand apart from any other brave. It was the fact that when he turned around, besides the hood that he wore down to his eyes, he wore a mask completely covering his face.

The mask was just as dark. Connor wondered how he could possibly see anything in the obscurity of the night. As the man closed in, Connor observed that the mask had markings on it. Below on either side of where the eyes would be, were painted tears. The tears ran down the remainder of the mask. As the moonlight hit the covering, it somewhat reflected its glow, revealing that it was a very lightweight material. Connor noticed something that put his nerves at ease. On his hood, was a red embroidered arch with a cradle underneath.

The man proudly walked up to within an inch of Connor lifted his head to seem to be looking Connor in the eye. He stood at least a foot shorter than that of Connor, who was extremely tall.

"Who are…" before Connor could finish, Midnight Rose's wolf had returned and was in a rabid run straight to the two.

Connor took the time to look at the wolf. When he returned his glance to the masked assassin, he was gone. The black wolf showed no signs of stopping. It continued to charge at Connor. Forcing him to hurriedly run and find a tree that he could climb.

"I am going to find out who you are." Connor said to himself as he hurdled tree to tree, all the while the wolf ran underneath.

He soon found himself close to the cabin of Midnight Rose. He slowed his pace, noticing that the wolf was still at a run. The beast continued until it darted under the pelt entering its home. Connor now perched on a huge branch, studied the home. He could see that there was now light coming from under the pelt, meaning that Midnight Rose was home. He debated if he should lower himself down and go speak with her. As soon as he made up his mind to leave and go, the pelt pushed aside, causing him to become curious and crouch down to watch.

Connor in all reality waited to see Little Tree be the one exiting the threshold. He had not expected to see Milagros leaving with her daughter following. The older woman hugged her daughter then walked around the corner. Connor, frozen unable to move, knew that he should leave but did not have the strength too. She was just too beautiful to him under the moonlight, in her deerskin dress, and now paired with leggings and moccasins.

Connor continued watching her as she pushed the pelt used for the door to the side, as her two pets happily walked out. Midnight Rose knelt down. Placing her knees into the earth, she caressed the beasts, and sent them on their way. She stood once more, then crossed her arms, pierced her lips. As she uncrossed her arms, she threw a small pebble in Connor's direction, causing him to lose his balance and come crashing down onto a bush below.


	26. TDXIV

Midnight Rose walked over to hug her mother before she left. In leaning over her shoulder, something caught Midnight Rose's eye. High above them sat crouched was Connor. Midnight Rose made sure to act as if she had not seen him, she did not want to call her mother's attention to him. She hoped that maybe he would come down and speak to her if the two of them were alone. Midnight Rose's mother left for home, after making sure her daughter was alright, and now the only thing that would make Connor not want to speak to her or stay for a good while were her wolves.

Midnight Rose swiftly made her way to open the makeshift bearskin door, as she did so she made a command with the same hand holding the pelt. The wolves watched the hand and understood. The duo walked out of the home, to Midnight Rose. As she lowered herself to the ground, she grasped a small rock. She caressed her animals, which she loved more than anything, and then sent them on their way. When the two were far enough in the distance, she stood, crossed her arms, and pierced her lips. She then chucked the pebble at Connor. She had no idea in the fact that her throwing the rock would catch him off-guard and send him hurtling to the ground.

She ran over to Connor who was lying on the now bent bush. His lower back down to just below his rear was stuck within the short shrub. Midnight Rose knelt down beside him. She placed a hand on his chest that pulsed under her touch. Connor who was trying to free his left hand from under him, lacked noticing that Midnight Rose's head was now an inch from his. She was trying to peer over his chest to see if she could help. Connor turned his head forward after he freed his hand, and came uncomfortably close with Midnight Rose's cheek. Midnight Rose turned to face him, not shying from the closeness as she stared at his lips.

The two now stared at each other, for at least a moment before Connor downed the urge to grab her by the nape of the neck and bring her lips to his. He instead opened his mouth and said the only thing that came to mind. "What was that for?"

Midnight Rose furrowed her brow as she backed away, lowering her head.

"Some joke that was," Connor angrily stated.

Midnight Rose removed her right hand from his chest, raising it to hers as she shook her head.

Connor studied her apologetic face, "then why did you do it?"

She eyed him then lifted her left brow.

Connor was back to trying to free himself, "because I was spying."

Midnight Rose nodded her head then reached over Connor to break a few of the stems that were snagging into his coat.

Connor's eyes grew as big as quarters and he felt the burn his cheeks were giving off when Midnight Rose's bosom brushed against his stomach. He could not see them. Although, knew that this was the part of her body that so softly touched his. She had to get off him, for the thoughts that were filling his head were having a reaction on his body, and only one glance in the wrong direction on her part, she would see his yearn for her.

Midnight Rose inched closer to Connor's now rock hard cock. As she leaned over even more to loosen the tail of Connor's coat, Connor squirmed, grabbing her by her waist to lift her off him.

"I think that I can manage." He commented as he now sat, loosening the remainder of the limbs that were wedged in the upper thighs, and crotch of his pants.

Midnight Rose shrugged as Connor now stood. He reached a hand for her. She pulled herself up to stand beside him.

He looked down to her, "promise that you will never do that again."

She placed a hand on her chest, shook her head, and then pointed to him with an open hand, followed by flicking it to the side.

Connor nodded, "you are right, I am leaving and you will not have another chance to."

Midnight Rose's head shot down rapidly as she scrunched her brow. "He understands me? No, it is my imagination. He can't possibly." She thought to herself.

Connor tilted his head, "I am not mad at you, even though I should be."

Midnight Rose, head down now arched her brows. She walked away from him.

Connor watched the woman that was now walking away from her house. To the direction of the woods, when she stopped, tipped her head quickly to the side and back upright, motioning for him to follow. He walked up to her without a second's hesitation.

Midnight Rose lead Connor through the woods for what seemed ten minutes. They were heading straight toward the huge protruding rock. The monadnock was so tall that it blocked the moon as they closed in on it. With every step they took, it became wider than that of any other rock formation that he had ever seen before. The trees now thinned out and Connor could see a small lake lying at the foot of the large smooth rock face. Midnight Rose now, altered her trek to walk alongside the huge landmass.

Connor hurried his pace to walk beside Midnight Rose. "Where are you taking me?"

Midnight Rose only looked up to the monadnock then to Connor as she continued on her path. Connor thought that he saw the hint of a smile on her face, but decided that it was more to the likes of a grimace.

The monadnock to their left was now lowering to the ground, and more trees grew out of it. Midnight Rose slowed her pace, as did Connor, she pointed to the right of him. Connor looked, for the path that they had taken was very narrow and to his right was a very steep drop-off that went straight down for miles. Connor peered over the cliff as they walked for the tops of the trees grabbed his attention, and he wanted to see how far it was to the bottom. It was impossible to tell for the dark of night.

Connor now turned his gaze to the left side of the trail. The huge rock now seemed nothing more than a steep hill as the trees cleared. The rock formation on this side was not as smooth or round as it was on the other. The rock was more in layers, crumbling and broken with loose large square boulders lying sporadically about. The moon that now escaped from behind the trees, shown down revealing a trail going up the side of the monadnock. Which Midnight Rose took. The two continued hiking up the trail, which seemed to take half an hour to complete at their pace. In reaching the summit, to Connor's surprise, the top of the rock was as smooth and bald as the face. Midnight Rose pushed on until she reached the other side of the peak, which overlooked her village.

Connor walked up close next to her. "You live on very good land. We have nothing like this where I am from. Yes, we have mountains. Rivers close to my village as yours, but," he now gazed down at Midnight Rose. "Have nothing as beautiful as this."

Midnight Rose looked out over the darkened horizon then, sat as Connor spoke.

Connor made a place next to her, not too close, for he did not want to tense her. For if she did not want him in the fashion he desired her, he might not get a second chance at trying to win her trust.


	27. TDXV

"May I ask why did you bring me up here?" Connor asked Midnight Rose.

She placed her palm on her chest and shook her head as she raised her brow.

Connor had a look of slight nervousness, "of course I want to be here with you."

Midnight Rose shyly smiled as she shifted herself to face him, followed by her touching her breast then lifting her hand, motioning toward him.

Connor somehow understood that she was saying that she was glad to be here with him as well. "I wanted to ask you. Are your pets going to join us here?"

She shook her head.

The two sat in an awkward silence for at least ten minutes until Midnight Rose grabbed Connor by the arm. She pointed to the sky with her other hand. Connor followed her finger with his eyes. He smiled as above them in the clear moonlit night, shooting stars began to fly by.

Connor looked at the stars for a moment, but the sight of Midnight Rose was what had his full attention. The young woman sat legs crossed staring to the heavens with the upmost concentration. He admired the style of her hair. That thick bushy hair that made her unique was pulled back from her face but flowing down her back and sides. It framed her face, making her features just that much more noticeable, something that did not bother him in the least. He also liked that she did not wear her bosom exposed like all the other tribes women. The fact that she wore very loose fitting clothes was something that drove Connor wild, in the fact that he was dying to know what was underneath.

Midnight Rose peered over to Connor, who was looking at her, causing her to wrinkle her brow.

"Your mother wants me to take you to her in town at first light." Connor stated.

Midnight Rose shrugged.

Connor, now fumbling with the knife at his side, wanted to ask Midnight Rose a question, but was not quite sure how to go about it. She glanced over to him, noting his hesitance. She jerked her head upward then rapidly returned it.

"So were you and Little Tree alone after One Feather left you?" Connor had to know the answer.

The young girl smiled, then, raised her left brow.

"I know that it is none of my right, but he is not the right man for you." He stood, for he knew that he put himself in a position that was not his and now he regretted it.

Midnight Rose walked to face Connor, lifting his face with a finger until they were eye to eye. She then closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

Connor felt his heart race. "I wish to ask you another question."

Midnight Rose nodded as she turned her back on him, to gaze over her village.

"Are you going to go through with it?" Connor only stood in place.

The girl scrunched her entire face for just the question alone hurt her heart. Was she not here alone with him, had she not showed Connor enough that she wanted only him? The night in the hillside cave flashed before her eyes, how could she have been so stupid? Of course, he had a woman, a man like him would, and he did this entire time. That was why he had ignored or overlooked every little spark that she thought she saw him feel. When he was stuck in the bush, their faces were so close as she stared at his lips, one. Two when she made sure that her body rubbed against his, what did he do? Grab her by her waist, not to pull her close, but to distance himself from her. Three, even now, when she purposely brought him here, so he would be able to do with her what he wanted, but he had done nothing. She felt horribly, so sick that she wanted to leave. First, though, she was going to answer his question, and with the sweetest most innocent face that she could muster. She turned to him raised her brows and nodded. She then pushed by him, headed down the path, heartbroken and devastated.

Connor waited for her answer, he could not believe that she gave the response she did. She said that she was not with Little Tree, but was still going to let him make her his? Why? Why would Midnight Rose do something that he knew she did not want to do? Could she be doing it to make her father happy since his son was no longer with them? If this was the reason, noble as it was, was not the answer for her. Connor made up his mind at that moment. He was going to put a stop to that union one way or another. Even if she did not want him, she was going to be free of Little Tree finally.

The pair walked back to the village both wounded and in pain, but unable to see through their own ache to notice the other's suffering.

"I shall be back when the sun rises." Connor stated as Midnight Rose disappeared behind the pelt door.

Connor leaned against the wall of her home for a second, before catching his breath to walk off into the night. Midnight Rose on the other side of the same wall, crashed backwards, sliding down as she lost her breath, wanting to cry, from embarrassment and heartbreak.


	28. TDXVI

The next morning came very early for Midnight Rose as she heard Connor knocking at the cabin's threshold. She slowly arose to clothe herself and exit the door.

"Come, I have the horses ready for our departure. I trust you had a good sleep." Connor led the way around to their horses that he tied down by her father's home.

The two left the village as Midnight Rose took the lead. She not once acknowledged Connor's presence the entire trip to the town, which was not that far from the village on horseback. Midnight Rose kept her head focused on the oncoming terrain as Connor pulled his horse alongside hers. He gave her the onceover, in detecting that she did not want to be disturbed he took the time to study the path and his surroundings.

The trees and vegetation were thick on both sides and as far as the eye could see. The two had to be careful of the thorn vines as they snaked around trees while continuing to push on. Midnight Rose lowered her head as an extremely large branch of an old Oak Tree extended downward. As soon as Connor passed under the same branch, the forest opened up onto the town.

The town was larger than Connor imagined it would be. There were many people bustling about from building to building as they made their shopping done. Many of the white women had dark skinned people carrying their packages as they followed their every move, but two steps behind. Some husbands accompanied their wives and children. Many children were running around, laughing, and screaming with joy. This town was very heavy with traffic, just as Boston, but nowhere near as large. This town could not have been but a tenth of Boston. There were no large or long buildings, mostly small wooden two story shops about.

The two continued past a few stores with large painted wooden signs hung high, to get the attention of any random passerby. Midnight Rose stayed sturdy on her route. She slowed her horse as a child darted by. The little girl smiled and waved to her, Midnight Rose smiled, lowered, and raised her fingers back as the little girl passed the two to climb the few stairs in front of a Barber Shop. The bubbly girl stopped to watch the two with wonder in her eyes.

Midnight Rose returned her gaze to the dirt road their horses strolled. She pulled left on the reins and the animal obeyed. The road that they now started down was much wider than the pervious. This street was large enough for two carts to pass as well as the two steeds without problems. As Connor investigated the new buildings, he saw a very different building oncoming on his right. It was rather large and much grander than the rest of the wood shops. This structure was made of brick as it towered high above all the others. By the looks of it, Connor decided that it had at least three floors. As they closed in on this business, there were three women standing on a second floor landing.

"Hey baby, looking for a good time," one dressed in red called out to Connor. Making him blush and lower his head.

Another with a dark blue dress that seemed two sizes too small yelled, "when you need a woman's touch, leave that girl and I can give you what you need sugar."

The third in yellow smiled a very provocative smile as she leaned over the banister, "I see you've got yourself a big one Midnight Rose."

Midnight Rose watched the three and shook her head as she and Connor passed by.

"Bye Midnight Rose," the three women said in singsong voices as Midnight Rose and Connor passed below them.

Midnight Rose cocked a half smiled as she lowered herself from her horse. She pulled the animal to the left of the road as Connor noticed that they arrived to the Doctor's Office that belonged to Milagros. He followed in suit and tied his horse with that of Midnight Rose. The two walked in noting no one was waiting to be seen. Connor took a seat on a long bench that ran the entirety of one wall.

Midnight Rose walked behind a door, leaving him alone. He took this time to study the waiting area. The wall behind his head was full of art that in some way, Connor thought related back to medicine. For he had no idea what was painted on them. On the wall opposite him, were more paintings. These paintings were different, in that each had a man standing holding a piece of paper. He imagined that they had to be Healers in their own right. To his right was the entrance to the building, one either side of the glass door, were two long windows that were half the size of the door in length. Connor now glanced back to his right, to the direction that Midnight Rose had walked to open a door and leave him. Besides the solitary door, the remainder of the wall was bare. A foot in front of the door was a desk.

Connor lifted himself to walk over to read the stack of papers piled on the work desk. They were patient files of those that had been in recently to see her the previous day.

"Good reading?" Milagros asked as she caught him off-guard.

Connor turned to see Milagros without Midnight Rose. "I am sorry. It was not my intention to pry."

"Ha, pry, in the lives of the Fancy Ladies? I think that, follow me Connor," Milagros held open the door for Connor to go through. "They would love for you to pry into everything that they have, in the last room at the end of the hall. They are sweet women though. You just have to get to know them, that's all. Go on in the room, I'll be right there in a second. I have something that I need to get first."

Connor entered the very small, windowless room to see that Midnight Rose was there reading what seemed to be a novel next to a thick candle that lit the entire room. Behind the opened door there were more chairs, he took the one in the corner. Midnight Rose moved her eyes up to watch Connor sit in the chair furthest from her, then, returned to her book. Milagros entered the room where the two sat quietly. The woman carried a tube of paper under her left arm. She closed the door behind her as she walked over to Midnight Rose, snatching the book from her, making the young woman remove herself from the chair and go sit next to Connor. Milagros unrolled the parchment.

"Connor, come, this was sent special for you." Connor walked over to the woman that held the paper open.

Connor could not believe the words written. He looked up to Milagros, "I do not understand why you have this."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know young one." Milagros placed a hand upon his shoulder.

Connor nodded, looked over to Midnight Rose who watched the two. "We should talk in privet."

"There is no need Connor, she knows. Her brother was as you." Milagros motioned for Connor to sit.

"So Milagros, you…" Connor began.

"No, I am only a contact. My husband knows nothing of this. I have ties in The Order since before you were even born. It has been a very hard secret to keep from him for all years." Milagros explained.

"I see. I have a question. Last night, there was this Assassin in the woods not far from your village." Connor recalled.

"What else Connor," Milagros asked intrigued.

Midnight Rose walked out of the room, for a bell rang as someone had entered the front door. As she left to tend to the person, Milagros and Connor continued to speak over the Assassin.

"He threw a knife at me, to let me know he knew who I was. That is all." Connor remembered.

Milagros looked up to Midnight Rose as she returned now with a basket, to reoccupy her space. "He threw a knife at you?"

"Yes, but not trying to hurt me. For he could have if he wanted, since he caught me off-guard." Connor stated.

"I see." Milagros crossed her arms, "what else, Connor?"

Connor scratched his covered head. "He was dressed in all black with his entire face covered. Drawn down his mask were tears."

"Umm hum." Milagros did not look very happy with what she was hearing, "the Assassin that you speak of is fully trained. Has been for years, and goes by the name of Poisoned Tears."

"If there is an Assassin here, then who trains him?" Connor wondered.

Midnight Rose placed her hands on top of the basket as she lifted a brow listening to the conversation.

Her mother retrieved it from her, to place it on the small table. "If you are asking if Poisoned Tears is from here, yes, meaning that the Assassin is Cherokee, and protects this area very well from any dangers put forth by the Templars. As for your other question, I have my suspicions on who did the training, but Poisoned Tears is not big on the conversational skills you see."

Midnight Rose lowered her head as she crossed her arms.

"There is no doubt that since now I am ordered to stay here longer, I will be running into this Assassin again." Connor commented.

Midnight Rose lifted her head as she heard this bit of news.

Milagros, now fumbling through the basket she took from her daughter, retrieved all the contents. In placing them on the table, she handed the empty container to Midnight Rose. "Rosa, take this to Gertrude. Let her know that she has paid more than suffice for my services. In fact with this, the next three shall be on me."

The girl nodded as she closed the door behind her.

"Now, as for you Connor, hum, what are we going to do?" The woman sat next to him.

Connor had the most perplexed look, "I do not think that I fully understand."

Milagros tilted her head, studying his face, "you are very young, Connor. I never got the chance to ask exactly how old. You don't seem to be that much older than my Rosa is."

Connor shifted in his seat as the woman possessed the same piercing eyes of her daughter. That seemed to be able to see straight into his soul. "I have only twenty winters, soon twenty one."

Milagros smiled, "yes, of course. No wonder you have no idea how to express what you feel for my daughter."

Connor stood straight like a board. "I have no idea of what you mean."

Milagros grabbed his forearm, turning him to face her. "She is not that much younger than you, child. Only two winters, as you say."

Connor was very happy to find out this bit of information, but was it so obvious that he liked Midnight Rose? "She is to be Little Tree's, and this makes her happy."

Milagros laughed. "Sure, it does."

The young man only stood looking at the woman.

Milagros stood, walked over to the table, and grabbed the parchment that was from Achilles Davenport. She held it over the candle's flame as it began to slowly burn. As she watched the flames grow, she asked Connor a question. "So how far along are you in your training? You do not wear robes, or any markings that lets anyone know what you are. The beak on your hood is the only telltale sign."

"I have only begun to start training. I have not known of this life for long." Connor peered to the ground.

"Ah, yes, that explains a lot. Now, I am sure that I will have missions to come in later, but for now, there is nothing. I suggest that you and Rosa go home and enjoy yourselves, since you say that she is happy to take husband in Little Tree, she will not have much time for that. Now go Connor, but first, take this with you and give it to my daughter." She handed Connor one of the cloth wrapped packages from the payment that she received.


	29. TDXVII

Connor exited the offices to an empty waiting room. He placed Midnight Rose's package under his arm as he continued outside the building, where he caught a glance of Midnight Rose communicating with one of the women that was on the balcony earlier. He did not wish to interrupt their conversation, thus he lifted himself onto his steed, waiting on the young Cherokee woman to notice his presence. The woman continued to speak to Midnight Rose as they closed in on a mounted Connor.

"Just let me know, sweetie." The woman stated as Midnight Rose climbed her Pinto. "Why we meet again, handsome."

Connor shyly commented. "Hello."

The woman giggled. "You should keep this one Midnight Rose. Tall dark and handsome, just like all the Prince Charmings in those story books you gave to my Marie. Remember what I've told you."

Midnight Rose nodded to the woman as she commanded her horse to turn and put it into a trot to leave the city.

Connor looked over to Midnight Rose as he held out the package. "Your mother said to give this to you."

Midnight Rose pursed her lips. In grabbing for the parcel, her fingers fluttered by Connor's. There was that feeling again, why? Even after she scolded herself the entire night prior, to not feel in this manner for this man ever again. Nevertheless, there it was, in her heart, her throat burning even harder than before. She pulled the package closer, and the way that it felt through the cloth wrappings, meant it was what she had been waiting for. She placed it under her right thigh.

"You are pleased with what is inside." Connor stated, unsure if Midnight Rose would receive his conversation.

Connor was surprised when she glimpsed over to him and nodded.

Connor hurried to keep the dialog open. "You know the Assassin that I met in the woods?"

Midnight Rose nodded as she lowered her head to pass under the same Oak branch as earlier.

As Connor passed under the same branch, he saw Midnight Rose take a different route than earlier. He did not make a sound, only paid close attention to their new path. There was no trail to follow in this overgrowth. He thought better than to ask to where she was going for she knew these lands. She guided her horse through many twists and turns, for very prickly vines covered everything in this part of the woods. They draped every tree, swooped down like curtains, as they grasped onto the grass. After leading Connor deep into the forest, Midnight Rose lowered herself from her horse and gently treaded over and through the vines, to a clearing ahead of them. She hopped onto a dead log that seemed out of place. From the manner that Midnight Rose knew exactly what she was doing Connor figured that she put it there. She bent under a few strands of vine that were intertwined above her head as she passed over into what seemed a field of some type of herb.

Connor now dismounted and maneuvered the same path that Midnight Rose had taken. When he reached her side, she was knelt down picking some of the green leaves. Connor looked around them, in every direction the herb had taken over like a weed. There was only one thing he knew that would kill the grass and grow like this. He took a deep breath, for the radiant smell that was filling his nostrils. There was no mistaking the pungent smell of Spearmint. Midnight Rose continued to pick leaves. Connor placed a hand on her right shoulder, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder, up to him.

"I shall carry them for you." Connor squatted down next to her as she picked a few more, gathered all the green plants in her lap, and passed them to him.

The two returned to their animals. Before Connor lifted himself onto his Stallion, he placed the Spearmint into his side pocket. The two returned to the trail leading to Midnight Rose's village. The trek there was a very quiet one. Midnight Rose had nothing to say to him for the fear that her heart would betray her once more. Connor did not want to speak to Midnight Rose, for the fear that maybe her mother told her that he was interested in her, and that alone was embarrassment enough.

As the two entered the tribe, Midnight Rose pointed to Connor's side. Then to her father who was entering his cabin.

"I will give it to your father, on your behalf." Connor stated as he lowered himself from the pitch-black stallion.

Midnight Rose, who was already tying her Pinto's reins, shook her head. She inched closer to Connor to place a hand on his protruded chest.

Connor nodded, looking down at her hand, "on my part."

Midnight Rose nodded.

The two, backed away one from the other as Connor walked into the cabin of Falcon's Talon. Midnight Rose disappeared into the alleyway leading to her house, when she heard someone call her name. She turned back to see one of the Elders struggling to catch up to her. Midnight Rose stopped to give the elderly woman time to make it to her.

"Svnoyi Atsilvsgi, Yv uha nihi asano advnvistanonvn_a_sginaihia yeliigidvnigalisdisgv_ (Midnight Rose, I have your dress ready for the fitting)."_ The old woman happily announced.

Midnight Rose weakly smiled.

The woman excited for the answer given by Midnight Rose, boasted. "Itsula asei anelvdodi nasgi nahna nihi hawinaditlv nvgi hilvsgiiga _(We shall try it on you in four days)_."

A nod from Midnight Rose, made the woman happy, and sent her on her way.

The young Cherokee woman spun on her heels, to continue on her way. She placed the parcel under her left arm as she turned the corner then entered her home. She threw the bundle on her dining table as she then made her way to make a fire in her kitchen, brightening the room as she began to prepare meat left by Milagros the night before. She cut up the deer meat into small chunks, tossed them into the pot, which she placed over the flames. As the meat browned, she cut some vegetables that were stored on her table in a large wicker basket. The meat, now cooking in its own juices, made Midnight Rose pour water into the large pot, along with the freshly chopped potatoes, corn, peppers, and carrots. She stirred the stew once then left it to cook.

Midnight Rose sat herself at the table to open the package she received from her mother. She knew what was in it, or rather she hoped. As she gently peeled back the wrapping, she saw exactly what she was hoping to see. She held up the beautiful blood red fabric as a smile came to her face. Midnight Rose folded the material as she took it to her bedroom, to safely place in a dresser drawer. She walked back to the kitchen to check her stew and remembered that she gave all the Spearmint to Connor.

Midnight Rose jogged around to the house of her father's. In knocking on the door, she peered over her shoulder to see One Feather with his interest. Causing her to feel pride that he had finally found someone that loved him, whose parents liked, and Elders agreed that when he was ready to bring deer meat to her doorstep, they would have no problems in a union between the families. She was about to knock again when she finally turned to see Strong Wind standing at the entry.

"He seems happy." The man spoke lifting his chin toward One Feather.

Midnight Rose returned her gaze to One Feather who was now walking with his arm wrapped around the girl.

Strong Wind grabbed Midnight Rose by the arm, ushering her into the cabin. "You came for a reason, now what is it?"

The girl pointed to her father.

"Ah, but you can't interrupt him now, he's giving praise to your friend." Strong Wind leaned over to whisper in Midnight Rose's ear. "Seems that somehow your friend knew your father needed leaves for his tea."

Midnight Rose cut her eyes to look at him.

"Now I wonder how he managed that." He stated smiling.

The girl only shrugged, as she broke loose of his grip and headed to the area in which sat Falcon's Talon and other braves, including Connor.

The older man noticed his daughter and motioned to her to come to his side. Midnight Rose did so, but first turned her head to Strong Wind and quickly raised and lowered her brows. Causing Strong Wind to shake his head and laugh. Midnight Rose took her place by her father as he began to speak.

"I am pleased that our young brother has brought me a very humble gift. One that speaks heavily to my heart," Falcon's Talon began.

Midnight Rose sat with her back stiff as a board, holding herself proud as a child of a chief should. She stared into the eyes of each brave one by one, until her eyes met the lips of the man that she could not keep from stealing her thoughts and entering her dreams. Her eyes then slowly inspected every aspect of him sitting there with his legs crossed just like the other men. He seemed no different from the rest, young, strong, respectful, and capable. However he also possessed qualities they lacked, humility, wonder, patience, grace, but the one attribute that intrigued her most was his innocence. On the path he had chosen for himself, was rare to leave anyone with any ounce of innocence intact.

"Right my child?" Falcon's Talon spoke to his daughter.

Midnight Rose nodded.

"Take this wonderful gift to my kitchen, now off with you." He chief handed his daughter the entire pile of herbs.

Midnight Rose was happy, this was what she came here looking for. She grabbed the jar her father used for holding the leaves. She placed the Spearmint on the table as she could separate the loose leaves with the ones that still contained their stalks. She placed all the loose leaves in the jar as she then grabbed a strip of leather and prepared to wrap the stalks together, but not before, she retrieved enough for herself. Midnight Rose tied the stalks and hung them upside down on a hook high above the fire pit her mother used specifically for drying herbs. She left her father's home in a hurry back to check on her dinner that lacked the mint. Midnight Rose tied the stalks with a piece of string, placing it into the pot to boil for a couple hours.

Midnight Rose left her room and took the pot out of the fire, for it had cooked long enough, and now the smell of stew filled the house. She heard someone enter her home.

"You have it smelling so wonderful in here my love." Milagros entered the cabin, but not alone.

Midnight Rose placed the pot on a hook away from the fire, turned to see her mother standing in front of Connor. She walked over to hug her mother, then up to Connor. Midnight Rose leaned into Connor as she reached for his stone tomahawk at his side. Connor grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Midnight Rose jerked her hand free, angrily pointed to the weapon, then to the hooks on her wall.

He turned in the direction of her pointed finger, "I see. I am sorry."

Connor walked over to place his bow, quiver, tomahawk, and hunting knife on the hooks, as Midnight Rose watched him with very examining eyes.

"It is not his fault. You have not taught him the way of the Cherokee now have you? Connor, the Cherokee do not like to bring weapons into their homes. They place them by the entrance to be at the ready if the need be. On the other hand, this beautiful young lady here," she grabbed her daughter's shoulders, "doesn't like weapons that have slain in her home. Now come you two, sit. I have a mission for you Connor."

Milagros opened the paper that she had in her pocket. In placing it on the table, another page fell to the floor. Midnight Rose reached down, grabbed it, and opened it as she placed it on the table.

"Midnight Rose, that paper is for Poisoned Tears, it is not needed. Connor, I no doubt trust that my young Rosa here has showed you the trail on the backside of the monadnock." Milagros asked the young man.

"Yes," Connor dryly stated.


	30. TDXVIII

Midnight Rose left the table, to let the two speak. She headed to her room and threw herself onto her bed as she listened to their conversation.

"Good, then you know of the steep drop off. You will have to find yourself to the bottom of that and there you will find your eavesdropping targets. The Templars are trying to recruit Creek, but we do not know why. Your job is to find out. This shouldn't be too hard for you." Milagros stood and ushered the young man out of her daughter's cabin.

"No," Connor commented.

Milagros walked past the young man stopped at her daughter's door. "You have until night fall. Use your time wisely. Maybe you could keep my daughter company. I know for a fact that she'd like that."

Connor made no remark only scratched his head in response.

Milagros squinted. "Or is it that your infatuation with Rosa has ended?"

Connor had no idea in how to answer the question that lay before him. He only pulled his head back as if the Spanish woman gave off a smell.

"I thought not. Maybe you should do something about those emotions that you are feeling, hum." The woman turned to leave the confused man paralyzed at Midnight Rose's door.

Midnight Rose, in noticing that her mother and Connor had left her kitchen exited her room. She eased her way passed the ash strewn table, and heard the voices of her mother and Connor speaking outside her doorframe. She walked over to the opening to get a better ear on the words exchanged, but by the time she stepped up to the pelt, she heard her mother leaving. Midnight Rose then noticed that Connor's weapons still hung on the posts, thus meaning that he would have to return to get them. No sooner had she thought in it, Connor knocked on the framework.

"It is Connor, may I pass?" He nervously stated.

As the words left his lips, Midnight Rose opened the pelt for him. She passed her hand across her body motioning for him to pass.

Connor entered head down. "I came to retrieve my weapons."

As Connor went to grab his weapons, he heard Midnight Rose leave from the log home. He quickly sheathed his belongings, to follow her. Connor slowly eased to her side as his hand fumbled with his stone tomahawk.

"There are a couple hours before the Templars are to join in conversation with the Creek." Connor tried his hand at making Smalltalk.

Midnight Rose crossed her arms and nodded as she stared off to the left of the monadnock.

"You loved him much." Connor observed.

She made no movement.

"Would you bring me to him, for I may pay my respect?" He asked fearful of her reaction.

Midnight Rose scrunched her brow, turned to Connor confused.

The young assassin readily made his intentions known, "for a fellow Assassin."

The young woman narrowed her eyes as she gave him the once over. Before she was able to give her answer, Running Fox walked up to the two.

"Connor, I have been looking for you, brother. We are going out hunting before the sun falls, and wish for you to join in the hunt, since you have yet to leave us." Running Fox clasped Connor on his shoulder.

The young man turned from Midnight Rose, "I do not think…"

"Good, don't, just come. You may kill a deer, and many a good woman here would like you to place it on her doorstep. Am I right little one?" Running Fox interrupted Connor, but now looked at Midnight Rose.

Midnight Rose barely nodded as she stared at Connor.

"Ha, told you, now let's go. Only a few on this hunt, one man from each clan, you might learn something. I can teach you everything that you need to know about hunting. I am the best from my clan. You should pay close attention to what I do. Since only the best hunters are going on this hunt, it will not last long. Once each man has killed one buck, we return. These types of hunts never last more than an hour. You will have more time if you need it to make your kill. It will be time well invested, you'll see." The very talkative Cherokee now ushered Connor around the corner out of Midnight Rose's site.

Connor noticed that besides Running Fox, there were a few recognized faces, Strong Wind, Hiding Turtle, and Rolling Thunder. The other two braves that stood in front of him seemed almost as twins, but with a few differences. One of the two had sun kissed skin, as the other stood paler in aspect, the darker skinned man had many earrings framing his face, while the other had none. They both had topknots, with the same amount of feathers sticking from them. Even their faces were almost identical. The lighter skinned man had large lips, as did the other, same cheeks as well. The only differences that stood apart on their faces were their eyes. The darker, had black while the other brave, hazel. They were good-sized men, standing the same height, and with their torsos lightly covered in tattoos.

"I see that the two have you very confused. They are from the same bloodline. Their fathers are born on the same day to the same mother. It is not very common here with my people." Running Fox then raised his voice. "They are both just as horrid on the eyes as the next."

The darker man laughed, "Ah, but your sister does not think so. You are someone to talk, you thin twig."

Running Fox responded, "Nor does your sister mind my trunk."

The two stared at each other harshly, Connor thought the two were going to scuffle, but suddenly the two started to laugh.

The paler of the two men walked up to Connor. "I am Blue Rain and this is my, well in the white man word, cousin. He is Brave Wolf. Your name is?"

"Connor," the young assassin replied.

"We are waiting on one more Connor then we can go. Ah here he comes now, checking in on Midnight Rose I see." Running Fox observed.

As soon as Connor heard the statement from Running Fox, he knew who was coming and it made him regret agreeing to accompany them. Little Tree joined the group, as he did they each mounted a horse and left for the hunting grounds. All the braves were joking and gloating about the previous hunt, who was first to slay and who slain the biggest game. They were all having a good time, all but one, Connor.

Strong Wind slowed his horse to speak with Connor. "You seem troubled, by the look, it is a woman."

Connor nodded, "yes."

Strong Wind scratched his chin. "Her parents accept you? Hell, what am I asking, do you even have the same traditions as we Cherokee is a better question to ask."

"I do not know." Connor furrowed his brow, but was intrigued to learn this custom of Strong Wind's people.

Strong Wind situated himself, "well, when you like a girl and it is time to make her yours. First, you talk to your family, followed by your clan elders. If they think it's a good union they give their blessing. While you are doing your part, the woman is doing the same thing. We Cherokee do not mix blood or clans. This is very important. Now, if she gets her parents' and elders' okay, you then are to kill a deer, bring back the meat, place it on a pelt at her doorstep, and wait. If she has changed her mind about the union, nothing will happen, but if she decides that you are worthy of becoming her one and only, she will retrieve the meat and cook it for you. Then after that, the union shall take place in the Council House, with all of your and her clan present. It seems a bit much, but it is life here. Now, after all that, is it the same as in your tribe?"

"No." Connor responded.

Strong Wind clasped Connor's shoulder, "then, what is keeping you from taking the girl for wife?"

Connor squinted, he knew what was keeping himself from Midnight Rose, and it rode a horse in front of them. If only he had known her before, then everything would be different.

Strong Wind asked again, "well?"

I was introduced far too late in her life."

The Cherokee brave became curious. "So the girl that you care for has a husband?"

"She is promised." Connor stated.

Strong Wind raised a brow, "so what you are saying is that the only thing in your way of being happy is you."

Connor wrinkled his brow as he thought. "Could he be right?"

"Oh young Connor, you have much to learn about women. Have you even known a woman?" Strong Wind wondered, by the reaction the young Mohawk gave, he knew his answer.

The young assassin shot his head down in embarrassment of Strong Wind's question.

Strong Wind gave his attention to the oncoming trail as to rest his inspecting eye on the overly embarrassed young man. "When you are in love, love is much like the reins of a horse Connor. It is always present, you can feel it's pull, but until you take control of it, does anything happen."

Connor's eyes raced as he listened to the man's logic. He was right. All he had to do was take control of the situation and make Midnight Rose see what she meant to him. "Thank you Strong Wind."

The young Mohawk watched as the two lead men veered off the red clay trail that they were on to go into a plush green field. Little Tree and Running Fox lowered themselves and tied their horses to the same tree. Connor studied Little Tree and now, he could honestly say that he did not feel threatened by the man. He could see that the Cherokee was just like himself, in that he could not help but see the beauty in Midnight Rose. Although Little Tree was not afraid to fight to get what he wanted, while Connor himself all too new to these feelings was unfamiliar in demonstrating them.

Strong Wind and the rest of the Cherokees found trees to attach their horses too. Connor lowered himself as well to find a suitable place to rest his Stallion as Running Fox approached him.

"You ready Connor? We have a bet on who the first to kill game will be. Most have their thoughts in Rolling Thunder, but just because you are first, does not mean that you kill the biggest. Now, we all find different places to hunt our prey. That is the only rule, and that you do not enter your brother's hunting ground. Now, off you go and try to find the biggest buck first, bring it back here. Tie it to your horse, and that is all." Running Fox explained.

Strong Wind whistled then all the men scattered into the tall grass, in hunt for the perfect game. Connor already knew he was going to take to the trees, for that was the best way to find deer without scaring them away in the process. He ran in the direction to the left of him, where he saw a broken limb leaning against a tall tree that was climbable. He scurried up the tree, noting that none of the other men were coming in his direction, so he continued to roam the treetops until he found a few does and fawns. He knew from experience that there would be bucks close. He studied the does to find the ones that grazed without young, for if they were alone, then males would be even nearer. He jumped to another tree, one that was just a bit closer to the ground, ran along the limb to continue around it. He stopped, for there it was, the perfect creature to bring back. Also for Midnight Rose to see he proved himself as a top-notch hunter amongst the elite hunters in her tribe.

Connor inched down to the thin end of the branch, never loosing eye contact with the deer whose antlers were extremely large. Connor stood still for a moment studying the creature as it heard a noise in the grass. A doe ran from behind a bush that was under the tree limb in which he was perched. The male animal smelled the air, as it closed in on the female. "Good, come closer my friend." Connor thought as the buck inched closer to the doe to smell at the air she was breathing. As soon as the deer was directly under him, he pounced. In his descent, he unsheathed his hunting knife and stabbed the animal in the top of its neck as his feet crashed onto the earth.

"Nia:wen _(Thank you)_." Connor stated, cleaning the blood from his knife, "now to get you back to my horse."

Connor lifted the large animal to drape it over his shoulders. It was slow going at first as he wobbly struggled in lifting himself. He staggered briefly, in regaining his balance. As his legs became sturdy underneath him, he made good time back to his steed. He noticed that Strong Wind was toting his fresh kill as well to his horse. Connor closed in on his horse as he lowered the buck onto it.

"Now, why weren't you born Cherokee Connor? You are fast and that is some beast you have. I must admit that my kill fails in comparison. And you think that you would not make a good husband for some special woman." Strong Wind commented as he too secured his game.

"Who will make a good husband?" Little Tree walked up behind Connor, with a good-sized buck as well.

Strong Wind walked up to Little Tree and gave his kill the once over, "Connor. And I think that the boy has outdone you as well."

"You have a female, why is she not traveling with you." Little Tree now walked over to Connor, inspecting his deer. "You have managed to find a good one."

Connor could not believe that he no longer felt threat from Little Tree, the conversation he had with Strong Wind had opened his eyes more than he expected. He knew all he had to do was let Midnight Rose know how he felt, and then she would choose him over Little Tree he could just feel it. She was stubborn, yes but from what Connor could tell, she seemed to enjoy their time together. He trusted her enough, to give himself entirely to her. Connor knew that he had to be brave enough to face her and strong enough if she refused him. Besides, the times that he caught her looking at Little Tree, it did not appear that she was interested in him, let alone think highly of him.

Connor answered Little Tree. "No, I am only interested in a girl, nothing more."

Little Tree smiled, "that is good then, you at your young age should be having fun with the girls, not thinking in uniting with them."

As the three spoke, Blue Rain ran to his horse with his kill to throw it over the poor horse. "Has Brave Wolf made it back before me?"

Little Tree and Strong Wind laughed at the boy, who was out of breath, as Connor lifted himself onto his horse. The young assassin looked up to the heavens to see that the sun had not moved that much in its position since they started on their hunt. When he lowered his head, the three men mounting their horses, as the raining Cherokees ran back to their steeds. Connor found it amusing to watch the extremely thin Running Fox struggle with the game and trying his hand at running. He had almost fallen twice by the time he finally reached his horse. All the other men seemed to find joy in the site as well, for they were all silent with all attention on him.

Running Fox doubled over, breathing hard. "So, who got here first?"

"One of those two," Little Tree pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Running Fox pulled himself onto his brown mare. "Seriously, damn. And whose is biggest?"

All the other men laughed. Even Connor smirked at the comment.

"No, really, whose?" Running Fox did not understand why everyone thought he was being funny.

"I think that all our women would say that each of us does. But between you and me Running Fox, I do." Hiding Turtle could barely finish the remark, as all the other Cherokees were enjoying the face that Running Fox was showing.

It took Running Fox a moment, but he finally realized why everyone was laughing. "Damn you all. So now I own you Strong Wind and who else do I owe?"

Strong Wind stated, "me again."

"You are kidding?" Running Fox was now upset.

Strong Wind pursed his lips and raised his brows in triumph.

Running Fox shook his head, "I truly hate you."

Rolling Thunder laughed, as he was the first to put his horse in motion for the village. All the men seemed to be pleased with the deer each killed for their families. The Cherokee men all carried a conversation within two groups. Connor slowed his horse as to let the others get a few steps of distance from him.

Images began to flash before Connor's eyes as his thoughts lingered. He saw himself bringing home the buck for his wife Midnight Rose and their daughter. She was a beautiful little girl that had to be at least five. She had long shiny thick black hair. As dark as he, but just as beautiful as her mother, a very pregnant Midnight Rose in fact. These thoughts were going to come true and he could feel it deep within him. For Connor's deepest secret since he knew what he was feeling for Midnight Rose, was to have a girl child that looked exactly like her, but have his blood running though her veins. This was what he dreamed about every night. A daughter, born out of the love that he felt for Midnight Rose, and the love that she had for him. Now the only thing stopping his dream from coming true was getting the real-life Midnight Rose to love him the in the way his dream Midnight Rose did. A voiced called to him, bringing him back to reality.

He had not heard who had said anything. Only saw Milagros standing in front of her house.

"Yes," Strong Wind said.

All the other men separated to their own clans to head to their families. Connor lowered himself from the horse, as he happened to see Midnight Rose leave her parent's home.

"You have done well Connor. Please take the animal into my house. You will see that I have a place ready for it." Milagros demanded.

"Of course," Connor steadily watching Midnight Rose, as she seemed to not notice him as she left her father's home to disappear into the gap between the chief's log cabin and the one next to it.

The young Mohawk lowered himself from the dark shiny black stallion as he turned to lift the buck to take into the home for Milagros and her family. Connor entered the home with Milagros not far behind. He slowly entered the kitchen to see that there were pelts strewn out on the floor, with cloth on top of that. Hanging over the cloth was a large hook, and large bucket underneath.

"Just place the animal upside down on the hook for me could you Connor." Milagros walked up behind him.

Connor nodded as he studied the hook.

Milagros walked over to the pelts, "just leave his back legs bound, and place him on the hook, simple enough. I know that you are probably wondering why I'm doing this in the house instead of outside, no."

"Umm," Connor only stated as he lifted the animal on the hook, in the manner instructed.

Milagros moved the bucket under the deer so she could slit its neck to begin the bleeding process. After she opened the animal's neck, she turned to the young man, "all the woman have to bleed and clean the animals in their houses now, for the fact that the woman you are interested in has two pets that love to eat the parts that we need. They never eat the deer you see, only the innards that we use for many different things, such as medicines, food, and storage. You are finished here son, go. Go see about my daughter, she was worried over you earlier. Maybe you should ask her why, good idea no? Now off with you."

As the woman spoke, Connor looked around the kitchen and in the direction of the large meeting room to make sure no was listening. "I shall go, I have a job to think of, and I still do not know why you bring up your daughter in that way. I am not interested in her. I do not have time for a woman right now, and I would not make one happy with the life that I am going to live."

The small woman huffed, "oh yes, I forget. The grand Assassin must oust love that he feels, for the 'girl' would get hurt or something like this. Make 'one' happy whom are you kidding? First, 'my daughter' is more than capable of taking care of herself than you realize. You, boy, think that you can turn off what you feel, better said than done. Love is that way, especially when it is your first love, right Connor. You spend all day thinking in her and only her, when you leave her side, you count the hours until you can see her again, I know how you feel for Rosa. It is written all over your face. Your mouth may deny what you feel, your mind may think better than too, but your heart will always, always want what it needs. You have nothing more to say Connor Kenway, I can show you the error in everything that you say, so go, before I become upset with you and tell my Rosa exactly what you feel, but are too afraid to say."

Connor stood unsure of what to say, he wanted to defend himself, but the woman was all too right. He was crazy about her daughter, as many times as he tried to talk himself out of liking her, it was impossible as soon as he saw her little smiles that she smiled. "I am not afraid of anything," blurted out of his mouth before he knew it.

Milagros squinted, "of course you're not young brave. Now go and tell 'her' that. I have work to do."

Connor exited the door and shook his head as he walked. He paid no attention to where his feet lead him. In hearing a noise to the right of him, he looked over to see that something was bothering Midnight Rose's white female wolf. He peered to his left in the same direction the wolf was staring. There at Midnight Rose's door was Little Tree placing a rather large piece of the fresh deer meat he killed on the hunt. Little Tree just left the meat on a pelt, as Strong Wind told him that the men here in this tribe do. After he placed it, he walked in Connor's direction. He smirked as he noticed Connor's presence.

"I give you advice on not to unite with a woman, but try to do the opposite. This one is a very hard one to win over though I must admit. She is just as wild and uncontrollable as those damned things she calls pets." Little Tree stopped to make conversation.

Connor did not like the way he was speaking about Midnight Rose. "Yes, I have had my problems with those wolves as well."

Little Tree smiled, "I bet you have. You wouldn't believe that just the other night when you and One Feather left, I only wanted to speak to her and the damned animals attacked me for no reason. I had to leave, for I thought that they were going to bite me this time. It is running late Connor. I have something that I must do before it gets too late."

Connor watched the man leave. "Yes, I too do not like that man getting too close to her."

The wolf looked up to Connor, let out a growl then ran to the pelt that was moving as a light tanned hand reached and pulled it further to the side.

Midnight Rose stepped over the huge roast that lay at her doorstep. She shook her head as she walked away from it. Connor rushed to the side of Midnight Rose's house and peeked to watch the girl as she played with her pets. These animals were very well trained and Connor knew it, in the way that Midnight Rose would give little mute signs to the beasts and they reacted without thinking, said everything. She gave them sign after sign as they ran around to fulfill every command. The young woman then sat on the ground as the animals lay down by her side. Midnight Rose took a deep breath, looked down to scratch the black wolf on her right. She then looked over her shoulder to the meat, making Connor move his head from site.

Connor cussed to himself, as he leaned against the wall. He wanted to glance back around the corner, but was going to wait a while before so. When he thought it was long enough and safe to do so, he peered around the corner, but this time into the brown eyes of Midnight Rose.

Connor had to think quickly in what to say, "I was just wondering if you were still thinking over what I asked you."

The girl put her hands on her hips.

"I was coming over here to ask you that, but saw that you were enjoying time with your pets, and then wanted to wait until you were finished to bother you. I did not mean to spy." Connor explained.

Midnight Rose raised her left eyebrow.

"Okay, and that your wolves do not like me, I was waiting until they were gone to speak to you," Connor lowered his head.

The young Cherokee woman tilted her head.

Connor lifted his head once more, to see Midnight Rose point to the sky. "Yes, it is getting dark, but I would really like to, no you are right, it is not right for you and I to be alone at night. Maybe you would show me tomorrow, when there are more hours in the day."

Midnight Rose shook her head.

"So your decision is to not take me. I under…" Connor stopped as Midnight Rose pointed down with her right finger.

Connor understood, "are you sure?"

Midnight Rose nodded as she turned to lead Connor to her brother's final resting place. The assassin hurried to her side as she walked in a rapid pace. She walked into the bushes by her house and continued to push onward. She looked up to the sky then back down to the path as she quickened her pace.

The woods now were becoming very thick as vines overtook every living thing visible. There were two different types of vines about. There were thick ones, which seemed like bark of a tree, and then there was the kind that Connor remembered running into earlier, the small thorny kind. Connor heard water running downstream in the distance. Midnight Rose did not give up, she continued, then a small creek came into view as a hill was just on the other side. Connor followed the girl, stepping on the same stones as she to pass dryly over the water. The young assassin now joined the girl to walk at her side as she slowed her pace.

As they scaled the hill, a white marble stone come into view. Connor noticed the change in Midnight Rose as she reached the top of the summit. She lowered herself to her knees beside her brother's grave as she began to clean the dried brown leaves off. Connor could see the hurt in her eyes and demeanor as she continued to pick up leaves. Connor knelt down beside her, as he too grabbed leaves by the handfuls to uncover the lush green grass underneath. He then reached for her hands and grabbed the ones she had ahold. Midnight Rose gathered the leaves in her lap and lifted herself to walk away from the grave to throw them in the opposite direction. She turned to head back to her brother and bumped into Connor.

"I am sorry," Connor dropped the leaves and put his arms around Midnight Rose.

Midnight Rose closed her eyes, lost in the embrace, then quickly pushed away from him.

This left Connor hurt, "I did not mean to."

She shook her head sadly.

"I should have not…" Connor began but stopped midsentence as he watched Midnight Rose.

The girl pointed to the heavens, as she looked upward.

"What, you are right, I must go. Thank you for showing me this, I shall return tomorrow to correctly pay my respects." Connor turned and ran into the night.


	31. TDXIX

Midnight Rose walked back to where her brother laid resting. She caressed his Tombstone as she turned her head to the direction in which Connor ran off. She sighed, returning her attention to her brother's Tombstone.

She knelt down to the cold earth, as she spoke to him with her thoughts. "I continue to honor my promise brother. I have found the one that understands what I have to say without uttering a word. He too seems to hide behind a mask, figuratively speaking, for he has yet allowed the hood to lift from his face. Oh, brother you have no idea of how I long to know what is hidden underneath. Even though I have never once laid eyes on his face, yes, I am ridiculously captivated with him. I cannot go a moment without him, Connor, robbing my thoughts as he has my heart. I know that I should not be weak in this manner. I have tried repeatedly, to no avail. It is much the same as you confided in me long ago. 'When you find that one special person, you find that you cannot exist without them, not even for a moment, no matter the repercussions'. I completely comprehend your words now big brother, honestly. Although my love is the furthest from simple, you see. Isabella loved you in return, while I fear that my love goes untested. To make a bad situation worse brother, father has this absurd notion that I have to be Cherokee now after all these years. I shall inform you more detailed later. It is late. I have some things that need completing. I shall speak with you early tomorrow. I love you Screeching Hawk."

Midnight Rose lifted herself from the ground as she kissed two fingers then placed them on his engraved name. She sighed as she left Screeching Hawk.

Connor ran from the hillside grave, covering a lot of distance, as he took to the trees and continued around the huge landmass over his left shoulder. It was becoming nightfall. He had plenty time to figure out in which way he was going to lower himself down to the valley that lay at the bottom of the stiff drop-off. He peered down and saw the distance was too far to jump down, he looked around him, then noticed that the trail he and Midnight Rose had taken up the mountain also continued going down just to the left of the rugged cliff. Connor decided that this was the perfect way to descend quickly until he could find a decent hiding place. He ran down the small rocky trail as the nearby tress grew taller and taller, until there was one thick enough to hold his weight.

The Assassin in training jumped across the gap, grabbing a limb as he let the momentum carry him to a branch large enough to walk on. The ground was still a ways down, and he would not be able to hear at this distance. He lowered himself further down the Oak Tree, until the leaves ran low, lacking the proper ability to hide his presence. Connor descended the tree, to find shelter elsewhere. He walked around, for there where many mounds of dead leaves about. He was going to choose one of the leaf hills for shelter, until noticing they were wet, he decided otherwise.

Connor walked to the opposite end of the high cliff wall, then found the perfect tree for hiding. It was very large in girth and still as green as a tree that had just bloomed in spring. He climbed one of the many huge branches as he heard oncoming horses. He crouched down as two Indian men came into site from the only entrance into the small circular clearing. They dressed in the same fashion as the men in the Cherokee tribe, tan moccasins, breechcloths, and leather leggings. The only difference distinguishable in the two at a distance from the Cherokees would be their hairstyles. The two Creek's hair was fashioned into Mohawks and resting upon their heads were yellow dyed porcupine roaches. The men were bare-chested and heavily covered with tribal tattoos, having their faces painted a bright red.

The two men lowered themselves from their steeds as they scoured over the surroundings. When they seemed satisfied, the two walked toward the tree in which Connor hid. Just under the branch used for spying, was a boulder, the two men took rest upon the rock as they waited on their company. They began talking and laughing as the echo of hoof beats bounced off the cliff wall. Connor could not understand the language of the two, but watched intensively. One of the men, the skinner of the two stood, spit, and crossed his arms.

As the standing man spat, he stated in English. "You think this a good idea."

The other nodded, "for our people. It is good."

As the two conversed, four men came into sight arriving from the same direction as the Creek. All were atop white horses. The horses' bridles and saddles were very elegant, a rich dark chocolate brown with blue and white jewels embellished throughout the trimming. Sewn in a bright gold color on the saddlebags and the saddles were the crosses that all the Templars used. Connor studied one of the signs. It was a simple cross, meaning much to some, nothing to more, but to him provoked anger. The four white men lowered themselves to the ground to greet their new counterparts. Three of the men were dressed as any other white man of humble means, but one, he was a different story. One could tell by looking at him that he was a man with wealth. He wore a powdered wig, fancy clothes and around his neck, he wore a necklace with the same cross hanging low to the center of his chest.

The man in the wig closed in on the two Creek Braves, "hello my friends. It is wise that you have come."

The two Indians walked to the others as they all shook hands.

"I have thought hard over this and you are right, this is the best decision that I could make for me and my people. You wanted information. I have that which you seek." The Indian that was sitting earlier spoke.

The man in the powdered wig motioned for his men to leave the three alone. "I am pleased that you have something to share with me tonight, it will be well worth your time. I never break a promise to someone that takes it upon themselves to help the greater good."

The slim Indian walked away from the two men that were speaking, as to give them their privacy. The Creek mounted his horse to wait in patience.

Connor, high above the pair was waiting for the two to begin to have their detailed conversation, as he inched down the limb to get a better vantage point. The Templar could not have been that old, he seemed to be in his thirties, which made him look rather hilarious in Connor's opinion with the wig high upon his head. The paleness of his skin under the moonlight made the man seem almost ghost like. He was very slim, and the mannerisms the man possessed told Connor the man looked down upon the braves in which he was company. Even though the man disliked his counterparts, he was gracious and did not lead on in the least that he wished to be far from them.

The Templar ushered his new ally to sit with him on the rock under Connor. "Now, speak freely my good man, whatever information you have is great, no matter how small."

The Indian shifted on the rock. "Yes, I have but a few bits of news that I can share with you, for not much is known by my people either."

The Templar rubbed his chin, "I was afraid of this Black Squirrel. Ah, it is no matter, I am still intent on hearing. Please continue."

Black Squirrel started, "the person that you call Assassin is not of my people. I have seen the one known as Poisoned Tears close with my own two eyes, the dress could be from any Indian tribe, but there is one detail that lets one of Creek blood know. On the jacket worn are markings."

"Yes, I too have heard told of the markings down the sleeves, even though this Assassin changes outfits, the drawings are always the same, as well as the tears on the mask." The white man commented.

The Creek continued. "The markings are tribal and are the same that a Cherokee Warrior would have tattooed upon his arms. You see friend Peter, as we Creek are many and the Cherokee few. They have a warrior that protects them, without equal. We are unable to make a move without provoking the wrath of Poisoned Tears and this is something my people fear greatly, for from Poisoned Tears no foe has ever walked away."

The Templar named Peter stood. "You think that you have given me little information Black Squirrel, when you have given me everything that I have needed to hear. You shall be rewarded greatly for your assistance to the Templars. I shall take your Brave and train him as you have asked, but I also shall give your people help, right now. My men will return to your village with you and see what all is needed. Thank you Chief, may the Father of Understanding guide you."

Peter extended his hand and the Creek Chief gladly received it.

Connor patiently waited and listened very carefully to everything said. "Poisoned Tears, they are after Poisoned Tears. I must leave, and tell Milagros of this."

As Connor turned to lower himself down the tree, he came face to face with the masked Assassin. Connor, startled, almost lost his footing on the large limb. Poisoned Tears reached forward grabbing a handful of jacket keeping the young Assassin from falling over.

"Thank you." Connor mumbled.

The Assassin only gave a left tilt of the head.

Connor glanced over his shoulder to see the lead Templar and the Creek Brave put their horses in a trot, as the Chief and the other Templars were already out of sight. When Connor returned to ask Poisoned Tears a question, the Assassin was gone. Connor searched for Poisoned Tears as he jumped down to the ground. He then saw the Assassin running through the trees, closing in on the two men on horseback. Connor ran to find a tree that he could climb. While he scaled the tree, the two on horseback stopped to have another word. The trailing Assassin continued to follow the duo until being directly over them. Poisoned Tears now in a stealth stance began inching down the limb as Connor jumped to the same surface. The masked Assassin threw a knife in Connor's direction, causing the young Mohawk to block the oncoming steel with his stone tomahawk to evade the sting of the blade. As the noise of the ricocheted knife that now raced to the ground grabbed the Templar's attention.

"Well, what do we have here?" the Templar stated as he turned his horse around looking up at Connor, but not noting the presence of the other Assassin.

As the man closed in on Connor high above him, Poisoned Tears gave a shake of the head. Without warning, the Assassin silently pounced on the seated unwary Templar. The masked Assassin shoved the man onto the ground, followed by throwing a very small sliver of metal no bigger than a needle at the Creek Brave, piercing the man in the side of the neck. Poisoned Tears then held up a gloved finger and waved it back and forth. The young brave was too terrified to move, for he knew of what this person was capable, he could only hold his neck where the tiny piece of metal entered his flesh.

Now Poisoned Tears turned around quickly and pointed to the Templar on the ground with the same finger. The Templar tried to scurry backwards, but the Assassin slammed a moccasin down onto his chest. All the while, Connor watched the effect that this Assassin had on the two men. He knew that this was something in which he was going to strive for to provoke upon his enemies, shear fear.

"What are you going to do Assassin, take the life from me? Then, what does that prove? Only that you are more soulless than I. You are truly savage aren't you?" The Templar spat as he talked.

Poisoned Tears looked back to the Creek who fell to his knees then crashed entirely to the ground.

"I'm already dead aren't I Savage." The Templar asked as he now began to wheeze while he looked at the dead Creek.

The masked Assassin nodded only once.

The dying Templar begged. "Then please give me my dying wish, show me who you are."

Poisoned Tears stooped down, leaned close to the Templar, Peter, as to be seen by his eyes alone. As the Assassin raised the mask, the Templar's eyes grew five times bigger.

Connor tried to see the face of the Assassin down below, but it was to no avail. The only face that he saw was of the Templar, and it was of fear and confusion.

"No… you…" The man struggled to speak, "that… is not pos… sible. You…. are not... an…" the Templar took his dying breath as the last thing he saw was a smirk on the face of his killer.

Poisoned Tears lowered the mask followed by closing the Templar's eyes, before lifting to foot and walking over to the Creek that too lay on the ground dead. The Assassin repeated the same actions then took a glance over to Connor who was now on the ground closing in infuriated.

"You killed them both, I was sent here only to listen to their conversation, not to take life." Connor walked to face Poisoned Tears with anger in his eyes.

The masked Assassin, angered by the tone in Connor's voice, walked up, chest to chest with the Mohawk and poked him over his heart, hard. Gave a violent headshake then slammed a fist back onto the brown coat worn twice.

"You should have told me that you were to kill them." Connor demanded.

Poisoned Tears turned to leave, Connor gabbed at the Assassin's arm.

As Connor grabbed for Poisoned Tears, the masked Assassin spun and kicked Connor's left leg from under him, sending the young Mohawk crashing hard to the ground. Poisoned Tears then walked into the night, disappearing further down the path the Creeks and Templars used to get to the location that Connor now sat in alone forcing down his pride.

Connor lifted himself from the cold hard ground to make his way to have a word with Milagros. He slowly walked up the thin path that would take him back up to the huge landmass, then eventually the village. All the way back to the tribe, Connor could not believe that Poisoned Tears would have treated him in this manner. Was not he an ally? Did he not to have to answer to Milagros just as he? However, the one thing that stuck in the Mohawk's head was what the Creek Chief stated.

"The Templars have no idea that he is Cherokee. Milagros told me that the Assassin is, but not who it was, why?" As the possibilities coursed through Connor's mind, he picked up speed and swiftly ran the remainder of the trek. He did not let up until he reached the door of Falcon's Talon.

Connor entered the house in search of Milagros. He did not find the woman in the kitchen, where the now cleaned deer hung nor in the large meeting room where the children of Strong Wind played.

"Children, have you seen Milagros." Connor stated.

The children nodded as they pointed up.

Connor walked to the stairs and began to scale them as he came face to face with the tiny woman.

"Ah Connor, come, I must speak with you." The woman stated as she passed the young man to descend.

The young Assassin followed as ordered. He followed her until they were outside the home walking down the alley that lead to Midnight Rose's home.

"We are not going to my daughter's. I need to speak to you about the mission, alone. Just over here, in my garden we can speak freely." the Spanish woman lead Connor behind her home to a rather nice sized flower garden.

Connor stopped at the edge of the garden, as the woman knelt bringing a small knife out of her dress pocket.

"So what did you learn young one?" Milagros asked as the she bent to snip a few roses.

Connor squatted. "That the Templars wanted information on Poisoned Tears, and they offered their protection in return."

The woman nodded, "I see. Did they get what they wanted?"

The young Assassin rose to his feet. "In a manner they did."

"Meaning," Milagros finished cutting flowers.

Connor furrowed his brow. "I stayed true to my mission, even though I was not told of the fact that Poisoned Tears would be there as well."

"Poisoned Tears was of none of your concern. You were to only worry about your part of the mission." The woman lifted herself from the ground.

Connor nodded, "The Creek Chief knew that the Assassin is of your tribe. He told the Templar of this and not much later that is when Poisoned Tears killed the Templar and the Creek Brave that was going to be trained into the Templar Order."

"I see. Which means the threat has been eliminated for now. I trust that you did not intervene with Poisoned Tears' mission." The woman handed the flowers to Connor.

The young man lowered his head.

"Ah, I see. Tomorrow the two of you shall have a good sparing session. The two of you need to know how to work together while you are here." Milagros ushered Connor back to her cabin.

Connor hesitated, "I have a question."

"It is not my place Connor. I'm sure that you will find out very soon." Milagros entered the home with Connor behind.

The Spanish woman walked into her kitchen to prep the flowers before putting them into a vase. Connor followed her, still being bothered by the fact that Poisoned Tears would have attacked him.

Connor whispered his question to Milagros. "I still do not understand why Poisoned Tears would attack me."

Milagros spun around, apparently bothered by this bit of news. "What did Poisoned Tears do?"

"Threw a knife at me, but not as before, this time the intention was for contact." Connor recalled.

The short woman ushered Connor to sit at the table with her, "and what did you do?"

"I defended myself." The Mohawk replied.

The petite woman smiled, "No Connor, what did you do to cause the knife to be thrown in the first place?"

Connor lowered his head. "I followed."

Milagros nodded. "You interfered where you were not to. Poisoned Tears did not meddle in your affair I take it."

"No," replied the young Mohawk whose head was still lowered.

Milagros stood, walked over to Connor to place a hand on his shoulder. "There are no worries. I am quite sure that the intention was never to harm, only to warn. I think that you look too much into the situation. Tomorrow you will have your turn to learn much about Poisoned Tears, the way that the Assassin works and thinks. You may come to find that you have more in common than thought. You both can learn from the other, of this I am certain. It is late. I am off to tend to my husband. You my young man, do what pleases you. This is your home for some time to come. My advice, find a certain young girl that has tickled your fancy and let her know what she means to you before it's too late. The days are winding down and it would be a shame to just let those feelings be wasted no? Goodnight Connor, I shall see you tomorrow."

The woman left the young Assassin sitting at the table as she walked past the children that were now sleeping where they were earlier playing. Connor sat and thought for a moment, until he decided to get fresh air and clear his head before taking himself to bed. He left the cabin in search of peace of mind. He was not able to find it. He walked past Midnight Rose's home, noticing that there was no light coming from under the pelt. He figured that she must have been sleeping. He continued on, venturing into the woods. He heard voices laughing in the distance, they seemed female from this far away. He stayed on the path that would take him to the small stream ahead. He did need a drink of water, thus he pushed on until he arrived at the creek only to find three small girls playing in the water with their mother watching over them.

"You are the man that brings the girl of Falcon's Talon back to be married to Little Tree. I owe you many blessings for the good you have done for my family." The woman stated as she motioned for Connor to come closer.

Connor obliged. "I only did what was asked, nothing more."

"You have no idea of why this is so big for Little Tree do you young one?" The woman whose long braids were tied up to rest upon the top of her head asked.

"I am sorry, but I do not," Connor shook his head as he squatted down by her side.

The woman patted the ground. "Sit child and I shall tell you why the great Falcon's Talon has arranged this union. We Cherokee usually do not do this with our children, but in this case, the rules have been broken for the good of the tribe. You see, back five years ago something very bad happened. My family shamed the entire tribe. My husband and I did something that no Cherokee should have ever have done. He and I killed a brother, even though it was an accident, this is something that is not forgiven in our life here. My husband and I were put on trial, his life was taken, and I was cast out with all of my children but one. He was old enough to know that what his father and me did was wrong and was given the opportunity to choose. He chose to stay with the tribe and forget about me entirely. But after time he would seek for me deep in the forest and one day he found me. We spoke about things, and he having a very good head forgave me for this. We have been talking throughout the years as he has always come to visit with me and his sisters. I still do not know how he got Falcon's Talon to make a grand decision like this. I have heard word through my son that with the union of he and the sweet young Midnight Rose, that it represents the forgiveness of the Bird Clan upon the Long Hair. I shall be able to return to my family and be at peace with the rest of the clan. It is something that I have been asking of the Great Spirit for many nights, that I may repay the Bird Clan and he has finally heard my call and grant my wish. And this is something that I do not take lightly young one, no I will make up to Falcon's Talon for the loss of his brother. Now, it is getting very late and I must take my young in before the animals of night begin to hunt."

Without another word, the woman lifted herself, gathered her children, and wandered deeper into the forest.

Connor arose, walked over to the water's edge to kneel down and cup water into his hand. He took his fill as he heard a noise of something walking toward him. He lifted his head to see Midnight Rose closing in from the other side of the stream. He held down a smile as she carefully stepped on pebbles to keep from getting wet. Connor watched her as she passed on the left side of him. He thought that she continued walking past him as if he did not exist. Until he felt the heat from her body as she knelt beside him over his right shoulder to take a drink of water as well. Connor sat all the way down on the ground, as he studied the young woman. Her hair was wet and she smelled very sweet. The smell that her skin was giving off was of honey. She did not look over at him, only gathered more water with her hand to take another sip, and then began to lift herself to leave. Connor grabbed her arm, making the girl loose balance and sit down next to him.

Midnight Rose finished bathing and headed back to her home. On her way back, she noticed someone knelt down drinking from the stream that laid not far from her cabin. As the moonlight hit the hood that rested on the man's head, she knew that she could not resist the opportunity to get a drink of water. Midnight Rose hastened her pace, but not too much as to seem anxious. She hopped rock after rock to pass the stream as she continued to stare at the man that drank water from his hand. Connor finally lifted his head to watch her as she walked closer and closer to him. Midnight Rose then acted as if she did not notice his presence as he watched her. She peered from the corner of her eye to see if he continued to watch her as she passed by his left shoulder. He did not move his head, so she circled around him to lower herself down next to his right side to take a drink of the very cold water. She felt his stare as she drank from her hands. Midnight Rose decided to leave since Connor seemed not to be in a very talkative mood. She began to lift off her knees when a hand grasped her arm, making her fall back down almost into Connor's lap. Midnight Rose begged in her mind that the moon would be hidden suddenly behind a gross amount of clouds to hide the heat that she knew had to be showing on her cheeks that only became hotter as Connor now spoke so softly.

"You have bathed, but your skin his hot." Connor spoke to Midnight Rose whose head was lowered.

Midnight Rose had not the strength to face Connor until she felt his hand caressing her arm, no he was not, it was her imagination, he was just feeling that her skin was warm to the touch.

Connor stared into the eyes of Midnight Rose as he unwillingly was caressing her arm with his thumb. He stopped as he became embarrassed, "How is this."

Midnight Rose pursed her lips, pointed to Connor, and then placed a hand upon her chest.

"Yes," replied Connor in knowing exactly that she would show him.

The two lifted themselves and Connor let Midnight Rose guide him to a small pond, in which a waterfall kept the water level full. The two walked closer and Midnight Rose motioned to him that this was the place. It was a very quiet area, in that the only noise heard was the water falling from above them into the water below them. Connor walked down the hill that lead to the area in which Midnight Rose had been earlier. Midnight Rose did not move, she only watched him lower himself into the clearing that sat lower than the rest of the surrounding area. Connor bent down to touch the water that was indeed very hot. The temperature made Connor shudder.

"I see. Thank you." Connor stated.

Midnight Rose understood what he was saying in that he was going to stay and bathe, so she smiled, turned, and headed back to her home to rest for the night.

Connor watched as Midnight Rose left him to bathe in privacy, even though he had to admit it, he was glad that she did not stay, for he would be too embarrassed to disrobe and bathe naked in front of her. He shook his head, placed all his clothing on a large rock, and walked into the water not knowing of its depth. He ventured toward the waterfall to find that well before the middle of the pool, the underwater surface level was very low, and he could swim forward until almost directly by the falling water that he now stood under, enjoying the liquid heat that fell onto his body.


	32. TDXX

******Chapter II -continued-**

Connor was enjoying the water until he paused to give thought in what Milagros had said about the days counting down. In addition to her being right, he could not bear seeing Midnight Rose with Little Tree, no matter the significance of their marriage. Connor was determined to get Midnight Rose to see that she still had other options, whatever they might be, one, possibly being his. It was time he made his final attempt to see what Midnight Rose's character really was and if she really was as beautiful within as she absolutely was on the outside in his opinion. He swam back to his clothes and took his time in dressing.

"I must speak with her tonight. Something is telling me that it has to be now." He shook his head, "I have to do this, and I must be steadfast. I shall show her that I am a good friend at least if she is not how I imagined her after I speak with her."

Midnight Rose walked slowly toward her home, but halfway there her mind became sidetracked. She began thinking of Connor bathing in the very hot water, first him taking off his coat then lowering the hood from his face.

"His face," she smiled in thinking, "his face, those swollen lips, they seem so soft and I can only imagine what he looks like. From what I can tell he is adorable."

She saw Connor taking off his leggings, then his shirt in her mind's eye. Causing her to fumble and stumble over pebbles as she crossed the stream not far from her cabin. In almost falling, Midnight Rose caught ahold of a large rock then fixed herself upon it. There was Connor shirtless, and ever so handsome. His chest was a nice size, not too big nor too small. It protruded ever so slightly, just the way she liked a man's chest too. His stomach was slim, but lacked abs, or the v shaped pelvic muscle that drove her wild, for what it lead too. She bit her lower lip as she could now see him loosening his pants. However, before she could let her imagination run wild with what lay underneath, a rustling came from behind her, causing the fantasy to come to an abrupt halt. She turned to see Connor. Midnight Rose rapidly returned her gaze toward her village, over the lust that she was now feeling for the hooded man and knowing that the heat from her cheeks would be more than noticeable with the moonlight that was now high above shinning down bright.

In crossing the stream, Connor saw Midnight Rose resting upon the same rock that Little Tree's mother used not too long ago. He quietly closed in on her. In approaching, Midnight Rose lowered her head.

"You cannot sleep?" Connor squatted down facing her and took a deep breath.

Midnight Rose found the strength to raise her head.

The Mohawk pouted his lips, "me either. What do you do when you cannot sleep?"

The young girl could only stare at his lips and bite hers once more. She closed her eyes hard to regain composure then tilted her head.

Connor lifted himself to foot, kicking a pebble as he spoke, "I will understand if you do not want to show me."

Midnight Rose smirked as she shook her head. She stood and motioned for Connor to follow.

Connor was glad that Midnight Rose did not shun him, as he cautiously walked beside her as she led him toward her house. Midnight Rose held up a finger, before she ran behind the pelt door. Connor strolled over to lean upon the door pane. Midnight Rose returned within seconds to stand in front of the Mohawk holding a pale blue blanket. She tilted her head. Connor understood and followed the object of his affection. Midnight Rose directed him into the forest. They seemed to head toward the resting place of Screeching Hawk. Before reaching the hill that the girl's brother rested in high above them, Midnight Rose ventured off to the left of the hill. In this direction, Connor observed that it was not as traveled as the various paths that twisted and turned all around them.

There were many vines hanging low and signs that only animals took this trek. As they pushed on, the forest began to consume the two. The undergrowth was up to their calves and the bushes, matted on either side of them and the moonlight, blocked for the heavy vegetation overhead. Midnight Rose bent down to pass under a dead limb that laid diagonally across the path, which barely hung onto the tree from which it once grew. Connor was going to detach the limb entirely to clear the footpath when Midnight Rose reached over the dead appendage, grabbing his hand. He looked at her as she shook her head. Connor furrowed his brow, as Midnight Rose dropped his hand to point down into the hollow to three tiny baby opossum using the dead branch as refuge from the night.

"Where are we headed?" Connor spoke.

Midnight Rose lifted a finger to her lips, as she started back on the route.

Connor passed under the branch as to join his company at her side once more. In doing so, he saw that the forest was now giving way to rock, the further they entered. The greyish to pinkish-white granite began to grow on either side of them. On his left-hand side, a crumbling hill, with what he thought would be their destination at the foot, a cave down below. That was until Midnight Rose, started off in the opposite direction, up a thin embankment. The rock was jagged and very unsafe. Even still, the young Cherokee girl was scaling the serrated rock seemingly unaware of the loose stones underfoot. This caused Connor to hurry and stay as close to her as possible, for fear of her safety, as she griped to the blanket she continued to have in her possession. The girl was fast and agile as she was already at the summit. Midnight Rose turned to study Connor who was now taking the last step from the narrow edge to join her on the top of the rock hill.

Connor looked around him. The rock surface was smooth, not as level as the large landmass that towered high above the trees behind them, even though it was the same type of rock. This drop-off was roughly the size of Midnight Rose's log cabin. Beside from the crumbling trail they climbed, there seemed no other way to get onto the flat surface on which they now stood. Thick bushes with thorns barricaded them in on two of the four sides. Midnight Rose walked over to the only other side of the cliff that overlooked the cave far below them, across the clearing and took a seat. Connor smirked as Midnight Rose raised her left eyebrow. He walked over and sat down for he knew that she was telling him to.

"So you come here alone? It does not seem safe for a girl. It is very secluded." Connor slowly made conversation.

Midnight Rose nodded then threw her palm up.

Connor continued. "Not having to worry of others disturbing you."

Midnight Rose nodded giving the young Mohawk her full attention, as she pulled her knees up into an embrace, then laying her head upon them.

With the piercing eyes of the young female, Connor turned to look at the cave across the valley. He lifted his chin, "the cave?"

The girl shrugged.

Connor smirked, "I know you know what it is about, for you would not have brought me here otherwise."

Midnight Rose nodded as she extended a hand and motioned for him to wait.

"I understand. So when you are here what do you think of or in?" Connor leaned back to prop himself on his hands.

As soon as Connor finished his statement, what Midnight Rose was waiting on ran out of the vine-ridden cave. She reached over to tap her inquisitive company on the thigh. The couple watched as her two wolves exited the cavern and began to play roughly on the pink flakey granite ground far below them.

Connor studied the two wolves as they nipped at each other and tussled to see who the stronger was. "They are very…"

Midnight Rose flung herself to Connor's side, almost tackling him in covering his mouth with her hand, but it was too late. The pair of animals stopped to stare at the Mohawk. The male was the first to growl and dart to the hill, and run up the same path leading to the clearing. Midnight Rose jumped to her feet, as did Connor. She ran to stand directly in front of him as the beasts made their way onto the same level ground. Midnight Rose stepped backwards until her body was fully touching Connor's. She extended her arms, and wrapped them backwards around his waist, as the wolves enraged by her actions. The female wolf inched closer, eyes staring at the man. Midnight Rose let go of Connor's waist with her right hand as she held it up, palm perpendicular to the ground. She then lifted and lowered her hand swiftly. The wolf ignored her command. The woman repeated it, this time the snow-white beast whimpered. Midnight Rose snapped her fingers and pointed back to the path as the animal slinked away with its tail between its legs. The male wolf was not going to back down that easily. He continued to stand at the ready. It did not take well to the fact that Midnight Rose and Connor were close, even less in them touching. The Cherokee woman lifted her chin. This enraged the beast as it let out a loud snarl. As the woman began to lift her hand, the wolf snapped hard his sharp white teeth, sending saliva flying.

Connor leaned down over Midnight Rose's right shoulder to whisper into her ear. As his breath warmed her neck, she rolled her eyes back in ecstasy as her skin was overwhelmed with goose bumps. "He does not like that you and I are this close."

The pitch-black wolf started toward Connor, as Midnight Rose held her hand up to repeat the commands she gave to the other animal. She lifted her chin once more, followed again by the hand motion. The beast did not stop in its run until it was a foot away from its Master. Midnight Rose angrily stared at the wolf as she snapped her fingers. The wolf, stopped dead in its attack as the girl snapped once more. The wolf whined as it laid down and rested its head on her feet. It stared up longingly at the girl. Midnight Rose stared into the eyes of the beast without blinking and returned her right arm around Connor. The wolf whined once more, causing the girl to tighten her eyes. The pet stood to slink away, slowly joining the other down in the valley. Midnight Rose dropped her grasp from Connor as she turned to face him. She placed a hand over his chest, as she looked up to him.

"You saved your pets from a certain death." Connor harshly stated.

Midnight Rose frowned, strolled back to her seat to watch as her wolves began to play slowly with each other once more.

Connor walked over to Midnight Rose, squatted by her side, and placed a shaky hand upon her shoulder blade. "I did not mean that, I was mad. You have your wolves trained well and I would have not hurt anything that belongs to you."

Midnight Rose turned her head to him, she sadly shook her head as she placed a hand on his extended arm.

"I know you would have not let them hurt me. May I sit?" Connor asked.

Permission was given with a gloomy nod.

Connor reminded the young woman as he crossed his legs. "You have yet to answer my question."

Midnight Rose straightened herself as she turned her body to face him. She furrowed her brow, first threw her hand up, and followed by covering her heart.

"You think about everything then in yourself?" Connor asked.

The Cherokee shook her head. She looked up to the sky, thinking in a way to express her feelings to the young man seated in front of her. She placed her hand back over her heart once more, but this time followed that by pointing to it as she raised her brows.

Connor tensed, "love."

Midnight Rose slowly nodded.

"I see. Which leads me to ask you something." Connor began.

Midnight Rose stared at Connor.

"We are friends now, right?" The Mohawk asked.

The girl did nothing but push her lips to the side of her face.

Connor accepted her reaction as positive. "I take that as a yes. Good, then do you plan on uniting with Little Tree?"

Midnight Rose poked her lower lip out and shook her head.

This made Connor's heart dance in delight. "Is he not fit to make a good husband?"

The girl smirked as she then pointed to herself followed by waving her finger back and forth.

"Not for you. That is good. I mean in my tribe, we never make our loved ones unite with someone that they do not love." Connor shared.

Midnight Rose lifted her brow, for she was very interested in the tribal life that Connor was accustomed.

"In my tribe, one is free to choose whom they want to love for the rest of their lives," Connor started, but Midnight Rose grabbed his attention as she forcefully pointed to the ground.

"You do the same here as well, you say, but then you are forced to marry a man that you do not desire, you do not do you?" Connor asked Midnight Rose who was giving her full attention.

The Cherokee curled her lip up as if Connor's words left a wretched stench.

Her reaction was very pleasing to Connor. "We are very different from you Cherokee. Mohawk men are not that open with their feelings as the men here are. Your men seem somewhat similar to the white men that I have come across through my journeys into Boston, meaning, that they are very affectionate outside of the privacy of the home. This is something that none of our men would never dare to do."

Midnight Rose pursed her lips as she disappointedly shook her head.

Connor scrunched his brow, "you think that your way is better?"

The girl nodded rapidly.

"How," Connor called her on it.

Midnight Rose lifted a finger then held it to her chest, rolled her eyes as she smiled a very small sweet smile.

Connor huffed. "But does not what the man do for you within the home keep the woman suffice?"

The young Cherokee maiden raised her left brow and silently giggled. In seeing Connor's building anger, she stopped and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you do not know?" Connor replied angrily.

Midnight Rose shook her head as she shrugged once more.

Connor tightened his eyes as he thought. This girl had to have many men after her even at her young age, for she was the most beautiful thing that breathed the same air as he. Connor stared at her as she leaned back onto her hands. He wanted to ask her more questions, but did not know in what manner to ask, when he blurted out. "You have had suitors before."

The girl leaned back up. She softly tightened her eyes as she nodded, held up one finger, and then pointed to him.

"Who me, sure many," Connor replied quickly.

Midnight Rose threw her palm up.

Connor was glad that she was still in a good mood, given the topic. "Only one, I would have guessed more."

The girl's mood changed, she slowly shook her head.

"Cherokee," Connor asked.

Midnight Rose lifted her lip in disgust.

This reaction confused Connor, "Creek?"

Now the young girl scrunched her face terribly.

"I see," as Connor knew that her former suitor now had to be a white man. "So why have you no interest in the men here?"

Midnight Rose shook her head. She pointed to herself then passed her hand across her body, then returned her finger to her chest.

"They have not took interest in you. Why?" Connor was now intrigued.

The girl held her hands, fingers separated wide, far in front of her breasts as she sternly looked at Connor. Midnight Rose then made the silhouette of a very slim woman with her hands.

"Skinny women with big, I see." Connor hungrily stated.

The way that he said it, hurt Midnight Rose's feelings for she was in possession of neither of the things that she just described. She could see that that was what Connor also liked but refused to let this man see that he just hurt her. She raised her finger to point at him.

Connor wondered what she wanted, "what?"

Midnight Rose rolled her hand in circles as she raised her brows.

"No, I have no woman. I do not have time to make one happy with the life that I have chosen to live." Connor replied.

The girl raised her left brow then waved her hands in front of her. She stopped as her eyes shot up in thinking of how to ask him a very personal question. She made the thin female shape in the air once more.

Connor stated. "Yes. The girls that I have been with were slender if that is what you are trying to ask."

Midnight Rose quickly widened her eyes. That was what she was trying to ask, but did not know how. She was not bothered that he had been with other women at all, she had expected that a man of his age to be very experienced. What gave her the sting was that they were the type of women that the braves here liked. Not like her, the lack of having a flat stomach, or very top-heavy like the men loved. No, her stomach was anything but flat, and bosom were nowhere near as big. She was tall for a Cherokee female as well, but that was a good thing in her opinion, but seemed also unlikable with the Cherokee men. Midnight Rose was never a skinny girl. She was a lot heavier than she was now, in fact, she had lost some weight, but one could not tell, for her face was still the same plump heart shape as it has always been. Since her return, she had not given herself the time to take in her deerskin clothes or the dresses that she had worn. They all have been very loose, when they were supposed to bit fitting. Her appearance never really bothered her, but now she was feeling very self-conscience around Connor. She had a first love, and the way she looked never seemed to be a problem with him. Recalling, she never worried about the way anyone saw her until now with this dark bronze-skinned man that sat in front of her. She wanted him to think that she was at least pretty. Now with all Connor's openness, Midnight Rose was finding that she liked him more and more, but also with this new friendship, she was finding that she was not the type for him.

Midnight Rose knew that there were all shapes and sizes of women, but here in her tribe, the most tried to stay thin and desirable to their men. The manner in which the maidens thought here was different from the way in which Midnight Rose believed. They assumed that they should dress special and fix their hair nicely every day, and the fact that the white settlers that were now heavy in the area have not helped in their thought process. Some of the women were friendly with the Cherokee and taught the women of makeup, applying it and the significance of it. Things Midnight Rose could honestly say never really grabbed her attention. If a man could not like her without her face painted, then what would he think when she was to wash it all off. The Cherokee shrugged her shoulders as she thought in a question that she needed answering.

Connor studied the young woman and could tell that she was in the middle of a mental battle. "I have been around you long enough to know when you are having conflicting thoughts, if you have something to ask me, then by all means."

Midnight Rose lowered her right cheek as she peered slowly over to Connor from the corner of her left eye as she thought. "Why am I so visible to this man? Am I that obvious?"

Connor licked his lip, "did I say something wrong."

The Cherokee only stared at the very confident man. She never once blinked as her eyes tightened. In all her confusion, she mouthed the word, no.

The Mohawk shifted as he lowered his chin. "No, that is the first time that you ever made an attempt to seem like you want to speak to me. Since you are debating on how to ask me what it is that you feel so compelled to ask, stop using your hands and use your mouth."

Midnight Rose wrinkled her brow as her head lowered. "What is wrong with me? How does he have such a power over me? I fear nothing, but I am terrified by the sheer thought of this man. All my senses are betraying me, while he is somehow taking over." She raised her head, as she decided that she would take his advice. "He was smirking, why would he smirk? Does he know the effect that he has upon me?"

Connor knew that he had been able to get inside Midnight Rose's head, as this gave her a shock it pleased him. He waited until she gathered herself to ask him whatever it was that she wanted. He had already decided that he was going to tell her everything that she wanted to know. Connor was going to be the open book that his mother always was with him when he was but a boy. Connor planned not to lie to Midnight Rose. That was up until she mentioned that she had a past love. The anger and jealousy that the feeling provoked, made him invent the various women. However, in seeing that the fact he was with others did not seem to make her bitter was a sign that she did not like him, possibly, she was still in love with the other man, or maybe she truthfully did not like Indian men and wanted to spare his feelings. Whatever the outcome of this evening, Connor was enjoying the fact that he was getting to know more about this woman Midnight Rose, and he liked what she offered on her part even if she was not interested in him as a possible suitor, but friend.

Midnight Rose took a deep breath as she formed her lips to mouth the word, family.

Connor's whole demeanor changed, as soon as the silent word left the girl's lips. He had not expected this to be what was troubling Midnight Rose.

The Cherokee girl regretted the question asked now, for the reaction the Mohawk gave. He was screaming on the inside and she could see it. She now wished that she could take back the word and ask something stupid, although she was all too curious about the tall dark Assassin, and it needed asking. He knew her family, and the scarce details. He met her father and mother, but he also knew that she once had a brother who was Assassin as well. Midnight Rose had no control over her body, as she reached out to slip her hand inside his hood to cup Connor's left cheek. As she did so, she mouthed the words, I am sorry.

"No, it is an honest question. I wanted you to ask me, and now I will answer you." Connor stated as Midnight Rose lowered her hand.

The Cherokee grabbed his hands, as she shook her head.

Connor allowed the woman to hold his hands tightly as he began. "I am the only child of my mother and father, the only child that my mother bore."

Midnight Rose softly caressed his left cheek once more, as she could not bear seeing his hurt.

"When I was young, my mother told me stories surrounding my father that were not true." He grabbed the hand that was warming his cheek tight within his hand. "She died when I was but a boy."

Midnight Rose felt awful now for the harsh topic that she made the man endure. She felt sick to her stomach. This was the least of her intentions. Midnight Rose hated that she was making him relive the tragic events of his past.

"I understand now why she told me the stories that she did. It was for me to not hate my father for leaving us." Connor noticed the pain in Midnight Rose's eyes. "Do not feel sad, I want to tell you. The death of my mother was the motivation that started me down this path. Her life, taken by force, I know who took it and I have made the promise to avenge her death."

The Cherokee now caressed his cheek with her thumb as she stoked it back and forth.

Connor took a stuttered breath as he loosened his grip from the hand that rested so lovingly on his face. "There are good memories as well, some of the best."

Now the young woman was beginning to feel a little better, since he seemed willing to change the subject.

Connor now began to beam, "I was the best hunter in my clan for my age. I taught my best friend how to hunt and capture game without damaging the hide."

Midnight Rose now lowered her hand for the need to console him had passed. She pulled her legs up into an embrace for the night's air had turned frigid. As her body let out a hard shiver as a painful wisp of air blew by that felt like needles piercing her skin.

The Mohawk leaned over to pick up the blanket that was lying on the ground next to him. He unfolded it and leaned into Midnight Rose to wrap it tight around her shoulders as she shivered once more.

Midnight Rose watched as Connor picked up the blanket and allowed him to lean close, as he did her body shivered once more, but this time it was not reacting to the weather, but him.

"The night has a big chill. You need this more than the ground." Connor stated.

His words brought a small smile to Midnight Rose's face as she shook her head.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while as Connor watched the wolves down below that now fought over a fresh kill.

"So tell me about the two, are they mated." Connor asked before he looked over to his company that was now fighting off slumber.

Midnight Rose shook her head that now laid resting on her knees.

The Mohawk only grunted. "Hum."

The battle with sleep was a losing one as Midnight Rose's eyes refused to open once more. The last sight she saw before falling off to sleep was one that she wished to see for the rest of her days. Connor at her side, willing and loving, even though he stated that the Mohawk men were not keen for being passionate out of the home, Connor was all of that and then some. He may not have seen her as a perspective mate, but he was a good friend to her and she was not going to forget it.

She fell deeper and deeper into slumber as her mind raced with images of her new friend. First, they started out happy and promising as she saw him throughout their journey. He was ever so attentive and she had to admit trustworthy. She remembered just how respectful he was and knowing that the men in her tribe, even though they did respect the woman here, they still had their needs, and would not have thought secondly of trying to make a move, just to please the hunger. However, with this Mohawk, something was different and that difference was what was appealing to her, not just his demeanor, and the mystery of what was under the hood, but the entirety that was Connor Kenway. She once again found herself in his arms, but this time he was the one that pulled her into him. He was the one that hungered for her, unlike all the other times that she dreamt where it was always her with the need that had to be satisfied. He was the one that would not stop, he was going to take her, and she was going to let him. As soon as Connor leaned down to push her dress down, the dream started to change.

It was no longer her and Connor alone, but her and her brother. They were outside of a small cabin in the middle of a huge wildflower field. The sun was lowering behind them and Screeching Hawk was putting on his Assassin coat as he and she were arguing.

"I understand that the two of you love each other, but it is not safe for you two to be together tonight. I have a very bad feeling that evil is going to happen during this mission, and I need the peace of mind knowing that you will be safe within the tribe." Screeching Hawk grabbed her arm to usher her to a horse that stood next to his.

"I am no child brother. You and he have both taught me how to fend for myself, ever since I was ten. After what I did," a few years younger Midnight Rose yanked free from her brother.

The very trim longhaired Cherokee tied a leather strand around his thick locks. "I love you and I only want the best for you. You think that just because four years have passed and now you are so skilled and could kill someone that tried to hurt you. I would die if something ever happened to you do you not understand that. You were lucky that day when you killed that drunk that tried to hurt you. It was luck and nothing more."

Midnight Rose was infuriated. "Why do you say these things? Would I not be safe with him as well, seeing as who he is what he is?"

"You think that I do not know what the two of you feel for each other? I see it every time the two of you are together, and I see it every time that my Isabella looks at me. I did not wish to send her away and in her condition, which you shall never speak of until the time is right. What I do is for the protection of you my family. Now go, go home, and tell father that I am staying the night with Isabella." Screeching Hawk lowered his beaked hood low upon his face.

Midnight Rose shook her head. "You know that as soon as you leave that I will go and see Angel right. He said that he had something to tell me and I want to know what it is."

The fully dressed Assassin in black sheathed his bow and turned to face his sister. "You need to do as I say and stop acting as a child. Now," he hugged the girl. "I love you and I must go."

The fourteen-year-old Midnight Rose did not return her brother's embrace, "If you forbid me to go to see him then I hate you Screeching Hawk."

The Assassin squeezed his sister tighter, "I forbid you."

Midnight Rose wrinkled her brow in anger, "then you are dead to me."

"Do not say things that you do not mean young one, you know the significance of those words to us Cherokee." The man lifted himself onto his horse.

"I know what they mean, and I repeat them, you are dead to me." Midnight Rose turned her back to her bother as her eyes filled with tears.

"That is a shame, for I will always love you, my perfect little Midnight Rose." With his words spoken, Screeching Hawk rode off to his mission.

The dream flashed again, this time it had turned into a nightmare. It showed the last minutes of her brother's life. There was her male wolf dragging her brother's next to lifeless body to her on the hilltop high above her home. Midnight Rose ran to the struggling creature as she grasped onto her brother's chest. The wolf let go and began to howl. She clutched onto his torso as she pulled him into her arms.

Screeching Hawk barely opened his eyes as he struggled to speak. "My mission was a suc…cess. I killed th…em. You went to Angel last night."

Midnight Rose could not say anything for the tears that choked burned her throat. She could only nod.

"I am gl…ad." He continued.

The girl shook her head, as her tears fell upon her brother's face.

"An…gel was captured this morn…ning." He weakly lifted his hand to her face.

Midnight Rose could only gasp.

"I want you to pro...mise me that you honor my dea…th by keeping your si…lence until some man can look be…yond and see w…what lays be…neath and see…s what I d…do." The light tan Cherokee wheezed.

The younger Midnight Rose hugged her brother tight as she heard his last words.

As Midnight Rose slept, Connor was content on watching her pets. As soon as the wolves were running away from the cave, a sound startled Connor. He turned to see Midnight Rose having a nightmare. He rushed to her side, reached down to wake her. Midnight Rose gasped, swiftly sat up, grasping Connor into a very tight embrace. Connor without hesitation wrapped his arms around her.

"It is okay, I am here. I will not let anything hurt you." He softly reassured her.

Midnight Rose leaned her head onto Connor's chest as he lowered his chin upon it.

The girl shook terribly in his arms as her breathing was staggered.

Connor reached for the blanket on the ground. He wrapped it around the both of them. "Here, you shall rest in my arms."

Midnight Rose nodded as she relaxed her grip.

The Mohawk felt the only way that Midnight Rose would be able to rest well was in his arms. For he remembered after his mother died, there were all too many a night that he needed to be held for the nightmares to stay away. He felt the grip from the girl loosen entirely, meaning that she had found refuge in him. He reached and pulled both of her arms to place between them. He moved her legs around with his, and proceeded to lay the both of them down in unison on the stone ground beneath them. As he lowered Midnight Rose's head upon his arm, she nestled close into his body. He could not resist the urge to kiss her head as he too found the slumbering woman a welcoming sanctuary. Soon Connor lost in thought, too fell asleep.

**Sorry for the tardiness of the post. My computer has been in shop getting fixed.**


	33. TDXXI

**Chapter II -continued-**

Midnight Rose allowed Connor to hold her in his arms, as much as she did not want to admit it, she needed him. She needed him at this moment more than ever. The slow hypnotic pace of his heartbeat was comfort for her weary soul. She had never been consoled when this recurring nightmare raised its ugly head, and after five years, she had cried all the tears that were possible. Now the visions that came only left her damaged and depressed. The warmth and strength that Connor possessed was the security needed for her to loose herself and fall peacefully back into slumber.

Midnight Rose was unaware of Connor laying her down on the ground, nor keeping her in his embrace for most of the night. It was only when she heard one of her pets howl at the moon, did her eyes open. The first thing she saw was the bright white cloth material of Connor's coat. She then felt the pressure of his right arm around her and the steady stream of his breath beating down onto her lashes. Midnight Rose inhaled his breath as she resisted the urge to reach up and remove his hood, even though she knew this would have been an opportune time to do so.

"He will show me his face when the time is right." She released a long heavy breath in the middle of thought, "I just have to be patient."

Connor stirred and his grip from her waist lightened. His arm slid to the ground while he rolled off his left side onto his back. Midnight Rose was relieved, for her right hip was now aching as well. The other arm belonging to Connor did not move from under her neck, so Midnight Rose proceeded to reposition herself onto her opposite side. As soon as her body was comfortable, her eyes closed and did not open again.

Connor awoke to the wrestling thuds of Midnight Rose's wolves echoing from far below them in the clearing of the valley. The sun had begun to break the horizon, but Connor was not ready to leave just yet. Midnight Rose was still sleeping, so Connor decided against waking her. He pulled the blanket over their heads. As he did so, Midnight Rose rolled over and laid her head upon his chest. Her reactions to his movement caused him to look down to see if she was indeed sleeping. When Connor's muscles tensed, Midnight Rose slid her head down to rest in the arch of his shoulder, as her left knee softly and slowly advanced up his leg to come to a halt dangerously close to his hardening arousal. Midnight Rose then adjusted her body, wiggling closer to him, as her hand found its resting place on his chest.

With Midnight Rose's instinctive movements, the way that her body reacted and seemed to fit with his, Connor now knew that she was going to be his. He was misreading the signs the entire time. Her reactions, now alone with him were telling the tale, even if they were subconsciously. She did indeed like him, but had to be as he, unexperienced with expressing the interest. Midnight Rose snuggled harder into him, provoking his loins into a painful ache, Connor desired her, but he was not going to do it like this. He wanted Midnight Rose to will him too. Connor took a deep relaxing breath as he draped his arms around her and tried clearing his mind as he closed his eyes once more.

The two slept soundly for a few more hours until the male wolf belonging to the young Cherokee poked its nose under the blanket to begin licking its Master on her face. The girl smiled opening her eyes to see the animal laying with only its head visible under the cover. It licked her once more on her cheek. The pitch-black beast lifted its head to snort at Connor seen fast asleep over Midnight Rose's shoulder, then the creature eased away.

Midnight Rose's eyes grew two sizes bigger as Connor nestled closer into her body and his very stiff lower region poked hard into the small of her back. She curved her neck to sneak a peek at the man with whom she was now spooning. Connor was sound asleep. Midnight Rose carefully arched her back away from the embarrassing body function that she knew all too well men endured while they slept. She freed her hand from under his heavy arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes and to get her bearings, for the night had been very long. While burying her face into her hands she felt Connor's body back away from hers.

Connor half consciously sensed Midnight Rose remove her hand from under his arm, causing him to fully wake. As he felt his manhood throb, he quickly repositioned himself further from her body.

"You slept well, I hope." Connor whispered into her ear.

With the man's question, Midnight Rose rolled over to face him.

Connor retrieved his arm from under her neck, causing Midnight Rose to bend her elbow to use for support for her resting head. She stared at the always-hooded man, as the sunlight shined strong enough through the blanket that the two could see. She wrinkled her brow as she pointed to the hood.

"Since you feel the necessity to change the subject when all I ask is of your welfare, I shall oblige, only if in the case you reciprocate." Connor countered.

Midnight Rose lifted her brow in awe, as her cheeks grew hot for the admiration she was now feeling for Connor. She had no idea that he had such vocabulary or was even remotely educated. She turned her face into the bend of her arm.

Connor leaned in and lifted her chin sideways to be able to see the entirety of her face. "Even with the lack of adequate light, one can see the blush of your cheek. I am at a loss for words in why you would react in this manner."

Midnight Rose stared at the Mohawk's tempting lips, she closed her eyes to mouth the word, you.

"Explain." Connor demanded.

She nodded. Midnight Rose held her hand to her heart. Thank you for last night, were the muted words that formed. She pointed to him, slowly mouthed the words, why do you continue to wear the hood?

Connor nodded. "I am relieved that you found solace, enough to rest peacefully. I have grown accustomed to it being there. I see no harm or any reason to lower it from my head, much like you and your refusal to speak."

Midnight Rose raised her left brow and shook her head as she smirked disappointedly. The girl then proceeded to roll off her side onto her back, all while taking a deep breath. She lowered the cover from her face, stared straight at the cloudless sea of blue as she exhaled, followed by rolling her eyes. She then threw the blanket sideways off her body, as it lowered the cover doubled back on itself atop Connor. Midnight Rose lifted to foot, shook her head as she began to descend the cliff's fragile slop.

The Cherokee tightened her eyes as she filled with rage as her thoughts spew. "How can he actually compare the two? He is an Assassin, an Assassin. They only cover their faces to hide their identity from any threats while on missions or in public, but are accustomed to lowering their hoods when they are home, around the ones that know their identity. How dare he? How could he even possibly think that the two are remotely related? Just when I was beginning to give him the benefit of the doubt, he goes and says something so untrue and unfounded. Assumption is not becoming of you Mr. Kenway. Not becoming at all."

Connor hastened his pace to catch up with Midnight Rose who refused to slow. He reached out grabbing her arm, spinning her to face him. They stood close enough that each could smell themselves on the other. "Have I offended you in some fashion?"

Midnight Rose pouted her lips, afterwards raised her brows as she shook her head. She pointed to the sky followed by twirling on her heels to venture off once more for the village.

Connor now knowing that something was bothering her, jogged before Midnight Rose, as he turned he blocked the small path between the Cherokee and the broken log they passed under the night before. "I know that something is wrong."

The Cherokee tried to push Connor out of the way, but as soon as her arms extended, Connor grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"I held you like this the entire night. At least you can pay me the gratitude of not lying to me now." Connor spoke down to the top of the girls head, that rested by his lower lip. This was the first time he realized exactly how tall Midnight Rose truly was. Connor then grasped the girl's arms and pushed her backwards far enough that he could see her face. He stood there trying to read exactly what she was thinking, but she once more closed her feelings from the world as she had done before all too many times.

Midnight Rose stood with a blank stare affixed on the Mohawk.

"Are you going to tell me what the matter is?" Connor lowered his voice to almost a whisper.

The Cherokee wrinkled her brow as she gave him the most confused look.

Connor threw his hands up, "fine."

Midnight Rose threw her right hand up as she shrugged her shoulder in a questioning manner.

The tall dark-skinned man turned his back on the girl that now began to wear a gratifying smirk.

Connor bent under the limb to pass, when his body was upright again, he took a glance back to an innocent looking Midnight Rose. "Was I reading too much into it? She acts as if it is the time of morning that is the problem, but somehow I do not take her at her word."

The Cherokee followed in suit under the broken timber. She followed Connor to her village in his silence. She was glad that she was able to upset him, as he had done to her.

As the pair left the thick vegetation, the sun was already overhead shining down bright and hot. Connor did not understand the weather here where the girl lived. In Kanatahséton, if one day was cold then the rest were a safe bet to follow the same pattern, not here. Since his arrival, the climate had been very sporadic. It was early autumn, but this day seemed that it was going to be more along the lines of mid-summer.

Connor was feeling the heat already radiating under his coat, and could only imagine the sweat that he would work up during his spar later with Poisoned Tears, which he admitted that he was rather looking forward to. For the last two encounters, the masked Assassin had come close to cutting him, and now Connor desired answers and could not deny the taste for payback did not sound bad either.

The closer they traveled to the village, the slower Connor's pace became until he was at a stroll. Midnight Rose peered from the corner of her left eye as she walked past him. The girl continued walking for she had seen what made Connor change his demeanor. There ahead of them sat her father by the door of her cabin. He was still a distance off and had not seen the two but Connor knew that if Falcon's Talon had seen them together, he himself would be asking for trouble.

Connor grabbed Midnight Rose by the arm as she passed, jerking her to a halt. "Your father must not know that we spent the night together."

Midnight Rose cocked her head backward as she raised her left brow gazing forward toward her father.

"That did not sound the way I planned. I desired to insinuate as friends, noting more. I would not want him to presume that you and I were, together." Connor tried to explain.

Each word Connor stated hurt Midnight Rose's soul just that much more. She turned, reached out to pat him on his chest. She gave a weak half smile then returned to the hike.

Connor debated if he should continue walking near Midnight Rose. For if, her father saw the two of them together this early in the morning he would automatically know that the two were in the company of the other the entire night. Even as innocent as their evening was, no one would be accepting to believe that the two only conversed and slept, especially Midnight Rose's father. For Connor, he himself would have not found truth in such an unbelievable tale. As Connor decided to walk away from Midnight Rose, her father caught his eye. The man lifted his head, as his hand now clasped his chin. The tattooed chief stared at the two as they moved closer. Connor had no choice now but to continue the trail following the chief's daughter.

The middle-aged man arose to his feet as he crossed his arms to wait for the pair to reach. Connor was nervous of what he knew the man had to be thinking. Falcon's Talon only stared at Connor walking behind his beloved daughter. If Connor had to explain himself he would truthfully, regardless if Falcon's Talon believed what he had to say, or not. Even with this gloomy outcome, Connor knew he would repeat his and Midnight Rose's encounter without hesitation again if given the opportunity. For the sheer fact of the way things played out for him, favorable, very beneficial indeed.

He had learned that he was very close to getting Midnight Rose to speak to him, first off. Second, he found that she was a very caring person once she trusted enough. Third was the best detail, the one that made his heart light, the fact that this mute Cherokee girl cared for him, even though she had not once told him. Connor had a feeling that she would not tell him if even asked, but just the manner that her resting body moved like a second skin when they were together was proof enough for Connor. He was always taught when he was young that the spirit commands the body what to do, therefore her soul was already connected to his, much as his was to hers, whether they wanted it or not. Connor was content on making a move now, but needed to find the correct moment, one where Midnight Rose could not deny or would not want too, but instead see where his intentions were heading.

"Nihi uha wuwedoi atsinuqowisgv igvyi aioli, ale heah atsutsa? (_You have been out early daughter, and the boy?)_" Falcon's Talon reached to grab Midnight Rose by the arm.

In the form that the older man grabbed his daughter, Connor knew that whatever he was saying could not be good news.

Midnight Rose shook her head then made a few motions to prompt Falcon's Talon to stroll over to Connor.

"So my daughter says that the two of you left early this morning to pay respect to Screeching Hawk. I must admit I am glad that you think enough of my family to go see him. This speaks loud to me. Come, you must eat. You left this morning without waiting for your meal to be cooked." The tattooed face of the man smiled as he ushered Connor away from his daughter.

As the two men walked past Midnight Rose who now stood in her doorway, Connor stole one last peek at her as she disappeared beyond the threshold.

"Tell me Connor, you plan to stay with your brothers here longer?" The Cherokee made conversation.

Connor nodded, "yes, I find it peaceful, a nice change from what I am used to."

The chief shook his head, "I am pleased, but concerned."

"Continue Chief Falcon's Talon." Connor stated.

The duo turned into the alley, "you are happy here, but is not your family missing you in your home? You are a very skilled hunter, you have proven the fact with the gift you bring my family. I do worry that your family will be in need for you soon."

Connor's eyes darted to the ground, "You need not worry Chief Falcon's Talon, my Clan Mother gave permission for my departure from the village."

The man scratched his chin as they reached his wooden porch. "I understand more now, yes you are a free man to make your own choices in life, but are you ready and do you know what the right ones are."

"I have to make my own mistakes, for I cannot grow properly without making a few wrong decisions. They are the trial and errors that make one's character, for the better, some cases for the worse." Connor claimed.

Falcon's Talon nodded, "you have some wisdom within you young one, now come, eat."

The two entered the cabin that smelled thick with deer meat that kept warm over Milagros' fire pit. The woman was not present as the two men wandered to the kitchen table to ready themselves for breakfast. Soon footsteps sounded coming down the stairs. Milagros entered into the kitchen silently to prepare the men each a plate. She smiled to herself as she passed Connor and her husband to pull two bowls down from the cabinets and filled them.

As Milagros served Connor she asked, "I imagine that you are famished."

"I know that I am wife. Now, why do you not join us here?" Falcon's Talon asked.

The Spanish woman did not loosen her stare on Connor. "No dear, I think that I shall go and have a very long conversation with our daughter."

Connor tensed his jaw for he knew Milagros realized he did not sleep in the house with the rest of them during the night.

"Good, make sure that she makes herself eat. She is looking rather pale this morning." The Cherokee Peace Chief stated.

Milagros smirked as she wiped her hands on the apron worn draped over the cloth dress she was in, "I'll bet."

The young Mohawk only lowered his head, for he could see the images that he knew Milagros was thinking that he had done with Midnight Rose.

The petite woman headed for the door, "ah before I forget, when you have had your fill Connor, find me for I want a word with you."

Connor nervously nodded his head as he stared forward at the Air Clan Chief who seemed very content on eating his food and ignoring their conversation.

Milagros knocked on the doorframe of her daughter's home. She then entered as Midnight Rose pulled the pelt to one side. Midnight Rose was in a change of clothes and her hair still wet from a resent bath. The girl followed her mother to sit at the table. Milagros stared at her with over inspecting eyes. Midnight Rose shook her head as her eyes rolled.

The Spanish woman only grunted. "Um hum."

Midnight Rose widened her eyes as she pulled her right cheek tight.

Milagros huffed, "really. You are alone with that boy all night long and you expect me to believe that you and he did not have…"

The Cherokee girl only lifted her left brow cockily.

"So where did you take him this time? Let me guess, somewhere that you knew you wouldn't been seen, like the last time?" Milagros calmly asked.

The girl could only raise her brows innocently as she shrugged.

Milagros stood, walked over to her daughter to caress her face, "I am so sorry dear. I know that you are crazy about him." The woman then tilted her daughter's face upward to look her in the eyes. "So he was a perfect gentleman. Just like your father."

Midnight Rose rolled her eyes, and then mutely stated, we are friends, nothing more. Why do you insist on pushing us together? I have learned that I am nowhere near his type.

"So you say mija, so you say. (_daughter__)_" Milagros let go of her daughter, as there was a knock at the threshold.

Connor announced himself.

"Your boyfriend is here, and he seemed so guilty while he was eating with your father, what really happened Rosa?" Milagros whispered.

"May I pass?" Connor asked.

"Go show your man in, how rude dear." Milagros chuckled.

Midnight Rose now full of anger and embarrassment, hurried to pull back the pelt as she looked up to the hidden face of the man she desired more than her own life.

Connor stated almost embarrassed. "Your mother told me to come here after I was finished eating. She said that she needed to speak with me."

Midnight Rose passed her arm across her body giving Connor permission to enter. As he turned his back on her to enter the cabin, Midnight Rose left him to speak alone with her mother.

"Connor, good you are here, I need to speak with you." Milagros showed Connor to a chair.

Connor shyly walked over to take the chair offered. "I understand." He remarked waiting to hear her accusations of what she thought transpired between him and her daughter during the night.

The short Spanish woman smiled very forced as she sat down in the chair opposite him. "Are you prepared for what you are to do today? Poisoned Tears isn't going to go easy on you. I have already spoken with the Assassin, who is now at the locale waiting on your late arrival."

These words were not what Connor braced himself for, these statements were easy to digest and answer. "I am more than willing to accept the tutoring of this masked man. I have much to learn, and if this is part of my mission then I must follow."

"Good, now you need to get your mind off my daughter and last night to focus on the fore coming training. Poisoned Tears doesn't play games, nor tolerates people that do." Milagros stood as she walked to the door.

Connor followed the woman as he put a hand on her shoulder that barely came to his chest. "We did not commit an act that would shame your daughter."

The woman arched her head back to look up to the young man. "I know that you would never hurt my child. Have you told her that?"

"Yes." Connor made for the door, but Milagros grabbed his arm.

"In those exact words," the woman asked.

"I said that I would never hurt anything that belonged to her, which I meant." After the statement, Connor once more headed for the door. As he drew back the pelt, Connor stopped to lower his head. He stared at the bush in which he fell not too many days ago. "How long has her soul been in torment?"

Milagros walked to his side. "She still has those? I thought that after so long the nightmares ceased."

Connor left the home for the site Milagros had stated would be the battlegrounds and he planned to make the best of this lesson. He wanted to become stronger while wiser, but also had a feeling that he could not trust Poisoned Tears.


	34. TDXXII

******Chapter II -continued-**

Connor took his time following the trail deep into the foliage where Midnight Rose had taken him days before. His destination was high above the village, to the pinnacle of the huge landmass that shadowed the cabins. The closer Connor eased to the dome shaped peak, he saw the Assassin cross-armed high above analyzing him with each step. The more Connor eyed the man, the slower his pace became. Enough to give himself time to think things through in how he was going to approach the training with Poison Tears.

One, he already knew the Assassin could not be trusted. For the two occasions the Cherokee came close to wounding him, had not left his mind. Second, just the thought that the masked man knew who he was, but he himself lacking the knowledge to the identity of the Assassin, was rather concerning. Third, was the detail that stood out the most. The fact, that even though the man was supposed to be on the side of good, there was an area to him the shade of gray.

As Connor finally reached the base of the monadnock the Assassin high above backed away disappearing from the brim, "So you are ready for this, good. I am not withholding anything. Be prepared, Cherokee."

Connor smirked then quickened his pace into a sprint, free running around the small trees on the path until he found himself on the backside of the rock. He darted up the trail that seemed entirely different in the light of day. When he was halfway the length, he slowed. Connor was unsure what to expect from the waiting Assassin. The closer he came to the highest point of the rock. He took in the sight of the Assassin standing overlooking his village.

The man seemed so small in contrast to the scenery behind him. Even though he looked insignificant, Connor knew that this Assassin was the most dangerous person that he had met thus far in his travels. Apart from the man, that Connor had sworn revenge against until his dying breath. Something told him that this Cherokee was far more precarious than led to believe. For why would this person hide their identity from his own people? There was something there, which just did not sit right. A hard wind blew piercing Connor's skin. Giving him a chill, not for the temperature of it, just the eeriness it gave while staring at the back of the masked assassin that only stared over the horizon.

The light brown coat the Assassin wore today seemed more in style to the robes that Achilles showed Connor when he was back at the Homestead in Davenport. The cream and blue robes that were to be his once he reached full Assassin status. An outfit that Connor wished to be wearing now, but still had to prove himself worthy. The material of Poisoned Tears robes was light and flapped in the wind as it snapped back and forth. The Assassin's back was broad and his stance heavy.

Poisoned Tears slowly turned, arms still crossed at the chest, to study Connor. The Assassin loosened an arm to extent a hand, lowering his fingers in unison twice to motion Connor to come. Connor did not seem too happy in being told what to do. This made the Assassin huff in contentment.

"We are to train here. So your people do not notice you." Connor declared, as he was close enough to the masked man to defend himself if other initiated an attack.

Poisoned Tears only stared at the Mohawk, crossing his arms once more.

Connor stated, "With what weapon have you chose to teach me in?"

A shrug, followed by a tilt of the head.

Connor's eyes followed. To the right of Poisoned Tears were many different weapons that Connor could choose. Connor strolled cautiously over to a tree trunk that displayed a variety of swords, hatchets, throwing knives, blowguns, and pistols. There were also weapons in which Connor was unfamiliar.

"This," Connor ran his fingers gently over a weapon. "I am not familiar. It seems as a bow, but much smaller and more complicated. In all these weapons, you are skilled," looking up to the Assassin that faced his village once more.

The masked Assassin nodded.

Connor inspected each weapon weighing the pros and cons of each. "I have chosen."

Poisoned Tears inhaled sharply and let out the breath in turning to retrieve the like weapon. In seeing that Connor had the sword at the ready, the Assassin ran toward the trunk as a swift sweep came down close to the back of his hood. Poisoned Tears rolled to grab the companion and on a bending knee battled off the next blow from the large Mohawk.

As the Cherokee held the sword sideways, Connor's blow came down hard and fast. The swords let out a loud clank as metal vibrated in hand. The Assassin under the masked smirked. For all the brute strength the Mohawk pelted down with, his stance was weak and open for any oncoming strike. Poisoned Tears swept Connor's right leg from under him with his extended leg then pushed off to the right, rolling as the blade tip came crashing to the rock where he was knelt.

The sudden blow from the Assassin sent Connor down to his knee. As his knee came hard down to the earth he stabbed downward with the blade to no avail, the Assassin was faster. Poisoned Tears was now back on two feet. As Connor still on one knee shook his head, he noticed an extended hand.

"This pleases you does it not Cherokee." Connor backhanded the help offered.

Poisoned Tears gave a shake of the head.

Connor huffed as the assassin once more offered assistance.

Poisoned Tears angered by Connor's stubbornness, kicked the sword from his hand, placed his own blade to rest on the underside of Connor's chin. In lifting the Assassin in training's chin, he met resistance, causing him to squat down and reach out grabbing Connor's chin forcefully. The masked Assassin maneuvered his own head around to catch the eyes of Connor. The Mohawk finally relinquished defeat to the Assassin for the moment.

The Cherokee unsheathed Connor's stone tomahawk, shoving it into the Mohawk's hand. Lifted his head to motion that the two continue, as Connor began to stand, the Assassin threw a thick sharp dagger at Connor's feet, as the sword chunked aside. Connor bent to retrieve the blade as he felt the body of Poisoned Tears collide into his. The impact caught him off-guard, causing him to loose balance and the two to roll on the stone ground. Connor, defending with the Tomahawk in one hand, while the other reached for the blade that lay just out of reach. He gave up the fight for the knife, as he felt his hand weakening with the pressure of the Assassin on top of him pushing down with his own dagger held firmly in two hands.

Connor reached up with both hands to push the Assassin upward a couple inches, just enough for him to get a knee raised to strike Poisoned Tears in the stomach. This caused the man to arch ever so slightly, freeing more space. Connor now raised his feet to kick the man hard in the chest off him. Connor's actions sent Poisoned Tears sliding backward across the rock. The masked man stood, winded as Connor retrieved the dagger. Poisoned Tears nodded as he motioned for Connor to make the first move.

The two circled each other, blades extended, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. "Come Poisoned Tears, you are the teacher by all means you go first."

Poisoned Tears tilted his head forward, as he flinched the knife in his right hand, drawing Connor's attention to the hand just long enough that he did not see the kick coming. The impact was not that hard, Connor thought as he stepped backward, thinking that was the end of the man's assault. However, before he could regain composure Poisoned Tears had kicked him hard now in the chest with the other foot, and as Connor fell to one knee catching his breath, the Assassin once again held a sharp blade to his throat.

"I see," Connor coughed, "I kick you. You get even. I tire of your games."

No response.

Connor now enraged by the actions of the Assassin, and his lack of taking this session serious, provoked something deep within himself that Connor had no idea that resided there. He moved his head clear of the blade and lunged, encircling his arms around the waist of the standing Assassin. As Connor fell on top of the man, he ripped the blade from Poisoned Tears' hand, threw it aside as he removed one of the Assassin's Throwing Knives from their encasing on the back of the man's left shoulder.

Connor held it to the man's throat, "Yes it feels different on this side. You are not as strong as you think you are without all the weapons Cherokee."

As Connor gloated, the Assassin behind the masked smirked, for finally Connor gave an instinctive reaction, not one from thought. However, Poisoned Tears did not like being on the receiving end of a blade, therefore Connor needed to be taught a lesson, and if he wanted it without weapons. Then who was Poisoned Tears not to be giving.

The masked Assassin punched Connor in the ribs, nothing. Poisoned Tears once more tried to punch the man that now pinned his shoulders down.

"Try harder, Master." Connor's voice has menacing.

As soon as Connor finished, Poisoned Tears lifted a leg and wrapped it around his torso to slam him backward to the ground. The two stood eyeing each other. Poisoned Tears began loosening all the buckles to the weapon belts worn. As all the leather and metal crashed to the ground, one gloved hand after the other loosened the latches on the Hidden Blades and tossed them onto the trunk. Connor understood what the masked man was implying. As he too loosened, his quiver and slid his bow from his shoulder.

Connor ran to a head shaking Poisoned Tears, as soon as the Mohawk was close enough, the Cherokee bent down and pushed up as Connor's momentum made him flip in midair and land on his back. When Connor collided with the hard rock, he kicked his right leg forward connecting with the calf of Poisoned Tears. Sending the Assassin crashing down to one knee as Connor sat up, wrapped his left arm around the neck of the man, and punched the right side of the masked man repeatedly. The man brought an elbow speeding backward to connect with the side of Connor's head, ceasing the blows.

Poisoned Tears took a staggered step in standing. Winded, but not down, took a breath. Held his side then stomped Connor in the ribs as he straightened his posture. The force from the bottom of Poisoned Tears' moccasin sent Connor's arms down in front of him, catching himself before he crashed to the ground. The Assassin took advantage of the opportunity to stomp at his side once more. The impact made Connor fall over to the ground sideways. The Cherokee tried once more, this time Connor caught the incoming foot. He gripped the ankle tightly, jerking, causing Poisoned Tears to fall flat on the ground with a heavy thud.

Connor stood and began kicking the Assassin now in the left arm. He used all his force, but the masked man did not yell or flinch with agony. How much more pain could he inflict upon this Poisoned Tears before the man would call him off. The Assassin then raised his legs to grab Connor between the legs and up his torso like scissors. The hold was extremely tight. Connor had never felt such a force. Then with one swift motion, Poisoned Tears stiffened his body and brought him crashing sideways to the ground.

Connor caught his breath then climbed onto the masked man with one desire on his mind. Breathing heavily, "what do you look like Cherokee?"

As Connor leaned closer, grasping the man by the neck, he started for the hood when Poisoned Tears raised a knee hard between the legs of Connor. The Mohawk rolled off, holding himself panting. The Assassin stood to foot, then for good measure stomped once more on Connor's sore side. Connor, with his excruciating pain had no idea how he reached and pulled a leg from the Cherokee. The man stumbled and fell sitting next to the Mohawk. Once more the Assassin stood, this time he stomped Connor's chest, making the Mohawk curl in more pain.

"What in the hell has gotten into the two of you! I send you to spar, not try to damn kill each other. Back away from him Poisoned Tears. Connor stand, you should know better, and you Poisoned Tears, I know you know better." Milagros scalded the two.

Poisoned Tears offered a hand to Connor, this time the Mohawk accepted the help. The masked Assassin pulled him to his feet, patted him on the back, and walked over to gather his belongings.

Connor held his side as he eyed with hate the Assassin buckling his Hidden Blades back in place. The man turned to leave, but stopped to hear Milagros speak.

"Don't go too damned far Poisoned Tears, since the two of you can't seem to play nice, you will have another spar, this time if the two of you want to see who's dick is bigger, then you will do it on level ground where the only damage can be done is from the each of you. I am giving the two of you four hours to recoup, then it's back to the, in your damn case, battlefield." Milagros demanded as she shook her head.

Connor slowly walked to gather his bow and quiver. "You forgot to mention that the Cherokee fight dirty," then stormed down the path.

Milagros smiled as she called out, "Remember in four hours, the two of you will meet under the willow tree, at the foot of the stream that runs close to Midnight Rose's cabin."


	35. TDXXIII

**Chapter II -continued-**

"My daughter, what are you cooking? Smells good, you make enough for this old man?" Midnight Rose turned to greet her father that entered the front door to his cabin.

The girl gave a nod as Falcon's Talon closed in as she stood over the cooking pot waiting for the correct moment to stir.

Her father peered into the pot. "I must prepare myself for those. It has been many years since I have had a wonderful meal made by your hand. If I remember correctly you take more after you mother's tastes than that of your father."

As Midnight Rose leaned in to stir the cooking eggs, she gave a heavy nod.

"I shall sit until you are done, for I have had a busy morning and need to reflect on upcoming events." The man pulled himself up to the table to watch as his daughter finished in the kitchen.

The Cherokee Maiden lifted the pot, to hang from the cooling hook by the fire. She retrieved a couple of plates from the shelves, placed two big helpings of hot food in one. She hurried over to serve her father.

"Bring me a very big cup of water, for I shall need it by the looks of it." The chief eyed his lunch.

Midnight Rose returned with a glass and pitcher filled to the rim. She walked to the kitchen to ready her plate, as she placed it on the table and prepared to sit, her father asked. "My child, do you not drink with your own father?"

The young Cherokee woman, once more reluctantly returned to the kitchen. As her back was turned, she heard the door open and someone enter. It was not until Midnight Rose turned did she see Connor walking in, followed by her mother.

Falcon's Talon turned to greet Connor with a smile. "Ah you are just in time to eat. Here, my child has just served you a space. Come now while it's hot."

"No thank you chief Falcon's talon. However, I shall accompany you." Connor stated in a very monotone manner.

Midnight Rose arched her brow, as her mother stopped beside her.

"Come here by the fire. I wish to have a word with you." Milagros grabbed her daughter by her upper left arm.

The young Cherokee recoiled.

"Milagros, wife, we are waiting for the two of you to fix yourselves food. I am starving. Connor says that he is not, but I feel otherwise." Falcon's Talon called from the table.

"I will speak to you later, this is important." The chief's wife made a portion and took her spot next to her husband.

Midnight Rose pulled her sleeve back into place for her mother's touch lifted it. She made herself a plate then took the only free seat, next to Connor. Any other given day she would have been happy to sit so close to him, but not today, since to him, her refusal to speak compared to something as trivial as the removal of a hood around friends, still had her angry.

"Ah, this looks wonderful my daughter, now we eat." The chief spoke with uncertainty in his voice, taking a bite.

Midnight Rose sat peeking through her long lashes sideways at Connor, for him to take the first bite, to see if he had a reaction to the spiciness of the food.

"Rosa, you have something planned for today? You need to be preparing for the wedding no? The elders have told me that they have a dress ready for you to try in three days. I also have some things planned for you since the marriage will be here in four days." Milagros up-tightly commented.

The taint in her voice had not been overlooked. "Wife, is there something that is bothering you?"

Milagros smiled at her husband. "I am fine, my love. Just worried that is all. The days are counting down swiftly. There are many things to prepare."

Midnight Rose began to eat as she shook her head in the process.

"Eat Connor. It is rude not to partake." The older man at the table observed Connor's lack of movement.

Midnight Rose slowly turned to Connor as he lifted a fork full of egg. An unseen smile came to her face as it hid behind her hands. She propped her elbows on the table, waiting for the Mohawk to place the fork full of food into his mouth and chew.

Connor eyed the small clump of yellow stuck within the teeth of the fork. It seemed like something he had before, while being with Achilles. However, there was something extra in the fluffy mixture that was not too familiar, green, red, white, and dark brown dices of other foods. Connor closed his lips behind the eggs then began to chew. As soon as he did, his face became the shade of the reddest beet. He tried to continue to chew, but the heat that his mouth was now giving off was too much to bear. His eyes began watering, his nose to run, refusing to take another bite, Connor took a hard swallow instead.

Midnight Rose opened her eyes wide, as Connor closed his lips on the fork. Her mouth opened slightly as her eyes now tightened while watching him begin to chew. Her chest vibrated behind silent laughter as Connor began to react to the hot peppers in the lunch.

Falcon's Talon thundered with cackles as he passed Connor his glass of untouched water. "You seem to need this more than I do. Don't eat the green things Connor they are what gives the food their burn."

Connor's eyes shifted from Falcon's Talon to Midnight Rose who was now picking a pepper out of her eggs to eat alone. This upset Connor, as he knew she was making fun of him. She chewed a pepper then shrugged her shoulders, motioned for him to eat with the rest at the table. Connor drank a couple gulps of water then decided to try once more his hand at the more than spicy serving of lunch in his plate.

Connor thought to himself. "She is making fun of me. I shall show her that I do not give up that easily." He peeked at Midnight Rose from the corner of his right eye.

Midnight Rose finished her lunch, silently asked permission to leave the table, and placed the dish in the kitchen, her mother joined her.

"Come, I need to speak with you seriously about some things." The women walked out of the cabin, leaving the men to eat alone.

Falcon's Talon waited for the door to close completely before he spoke up. He eyed Connor, who continued to struggle with the food. "You don't have to eat it anymore, young one. I know that you were trying to be nice to my child, but her taste in food is far beyond what any man should like."

The young Mohawk cleaned his nose with the sleeve of his coat. "Thank you chief Falcon's Talon. This is good, but I must admit that I have never tasted anything this spicy before."

The chief ushered Connor from the cabin to the ceremonial fire. "Come son, we should stretch our feet. The women have gone to discuss the union ceremony and I only hope that everything goes good. Little Tree's mother has suffered enough, and Tall Oak's debt has been paid more than once with such a strong and capable son. Yes, he shall make a good provider for my child."

Connor stared into the flames as the older man began to speak of Little Tree and Midnight Rose. Those two names did not belong together in any fashion in his opinion. He turned his lip when the man stated that this Cherokee male would be a good provider for the girl that he himself wanted. This talk was only making his decision to tell Midnight Rose what she meant to him, just that much more desired.

He thought to himself, "I am going to tell her tonight after my spar with Poisoned Tears, I have been too afraid to do so, however now since I know that my intentions would be returned, I am not going to lose her to Little Tree."

"You seem somewhere else, young one. What is on your mind?" The Cherokee broke Connor's concentration.

Connor shook his head. "How is your union ceremony? What details are preformed to signify the union of the two? Strong Wind has informed me of the acceptance of proposal, not of the actual proceedings when the couple become one."

Falcon's Talon gripped Connor's strong shoulder. "Ah, you may be interested in one of our girls after all. This is good to hear. You are a very fine Cherokee now, any family would be proud to have you."

The Mohawk gazed down at the older man that seemed joyed with his questioning. "I was only curious chief, nothing more. Your traditions and way of life are very different than that of mine."

Falcon's Talon nodded as he reached for the flames, warming his hands. "It is a very simple ceremony. The man's clan elders, the woman's as well are present to be witness. The woman brings corn, the man a ham of venison. The ear of corn signifies that she is going to do her best to take care of their family, while the ham means that the husband is always going to do his best to provide for them. They are individually covered with blue blankets. Those blankets are taken off, replaced by one big white one covering them both, stating that their separated lives are finished and their joined life now begins. They drink from a double-mouthed cup. After the drink is gone, they are joined until death. Unless the man is not fit in the woman's eyes anymore, then she can divorce him, but he is not allowed to divorce her. It is as simple as stated, even though I did not marry my wife this way."

All this did in fact seem very easy for a marriage, but what caught Connor's attention most was the last statement the man spoke. "You did not?"

"Sit with me Connor, here by the fire and I shall tell you of the best day in my life, besides seeing the birth of my son." The two sat with Connor intent on knowing how the man married his wife. "Since the woman that I loved was not Cherokee, I knew that our marriage was going to be looked down upon and not allowed. So, I created my own method. It is much easier than the traditional way. You decide that you want the woman for yours, and she would like to belong to you, then it would only be the two of you in your home. The woman paints war paint on your face in the manner according to her tribe, and then you paint hers in yours. Since my wife was not Indian, I told her to use the Cherokee way. She then belongs to you forever. I like my way better."

Connor nodded, for he too liked the way that Falcon's Talon became one with Milagros. It was much simpler than the Mohawk marriage as well. "It sounds very nice chief Falcon's Talon."

The chief nodded his head as he scratched at his chin. "Tell me Connor, I see no markings on you, do you have any for your skill or bravery?"

Connor turned to the Air Clan Peace chief, shaking his head he replied, "No, I have none."

"This is unusual, you don't lack bravery or skills in any form, and I thought that you would have many even at your young age. That is good in a way I guess, this way the paleface do not scare easily of you." Falcon's Talon chuckled.

The Mohawk nodded in agreement, as he heard someone walking up to them, directly behind the elder chief. Connor turned to see Strong Wind. The man nodded to Connor was he squatted to whisper in the ear of his uncle. Falcon's Talon nodded as he stood. Placed a hand on Strong Wind's shoulder and set the man on his way.

"Come Connor, I have some things that I want you to see. Some of the dishes that the woman from my clan are preparing for the celebration after the union of my daughter to Little Tree, they are ready and need tasting." Falcon's Talon ushered Connor from the fire.

Connor silently followed the chief to the seven-sided grand council house, upon entering he noticed that the very large meeting room was now overtaken with many cast-iron pots, some full of food, while others lay used but empty. Various women bustled throughout the entire building. Many of the elderly women were sitting emptying soups from small pots to larger ones, while the younger women were adding other ingredients to them, as it took two girls a piece to stir the thick mixtures. The chief stopped to talk with the war chief from his clan then they both began to taste the soup from the first container. Falcon's Talon motioned for Connor to come over and join as well. The hours seemed to pass by quickly, as the different food that the Cherokee ate in their wedding celebrations was taught to Connor.

Milagros and Midnight Rose walked in silence through the ally that seemed to stretch on forever until they reached the other side. Midnight Rose watched her feet the entire walk, knowing that her mother was very angry with her. After finally reaching the corner, the Cherokee girl stole a glace over at her mother. Milagros cut her eyes back at her. Midnight Rose took in a hard breath and let it go sharply. The women entered the cabin, causing the two wolves that were sleeping by the fireplace to wake. The animals changed positions, closing their eyes afterwards to sleep once more. The mother and daughter took a chair on either side of the table. Midnight Rose stared at her mother, waiting to hear what was so important that needed discussing. Milagros crossed her arms, huffed, and followed by a shake of her head.

"Rosa, what in the hell are you thinking?" Milagros starts.

Midnight Rose scrunches her brow.

"Stop playing games the way that you are or someone is going to get hurt." The small Spanish woman slammed her right hand down on the table.

Her daughter shrugs as she throws her hands upward, as she innocently and confusingly answered.

Milagros closes her eyes tightly and lowers her head. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Think about what you are doing and where this road is going to lead you. I have nothing more to say to you about this. I'm fed up, you are a grown woman, and I take it that you know what you are doing. I can only suggest that you make it know what your intentions are. I want the best for you, and this path that you are taking is not it. I understand that you wish to shield your feelings, but have you sat to think for one minute that you need to get lost in the unknown? Give yourself fully into that fear. Embrace it, please, for your own benefit."

The Cherokee lowered her head, as she did listen to her mother's words with her full attention, but could not fathom herself doing any of the things that her mother stated.

"I love you Rosa, I want you to know and understand that." Milagros stood to find her way to her daughter's side, pulling Midnight Rose into an embrace. "That is all. When I see your mistakes, I am going to point them out to you, that is my job, as your mother."

Midnight Rose nodded.

Milagros petted her daughter's head, "now I have to go, your father will more than likely be looking for me, to help taste the foods for this wedding that should never have been made in the first place."

The Spanish woman left her daughter sitting in the chair as she rushed back to find her husband. As she entered the Council House, she noticed that Connor was following the footsteps of Falcon's Talon. She pulled the young Mohawk aside to speak quietly with him. "You need to go. I believe that you are late once more."

Connor nodded as he quickly exited the building and ran to the alleyway leading to the woods near Midnight Rose's cabin. He picked up speed as he made his way into the woods. Connor found his way to the stream and followed it until in the distance he could see the large willow that stood wide at the mouth of the water flow. As the Mohawk closed in, he kept his eyes open for the disguised Assassin.

* * *

**I profusely apologize for those of you out there that are still interested in the Connor world that I have created. Life has been a real bitch lately, and that is really no excuse to leave you guys hanging like that, I hold each and every one of you dear that have liked the story so far. So once again I am totally and completely sorry for the absurd tardiness of this post. I promise that the next and final installment for chapter 2 (The Discovery) will come rapidly. I hope that you are still willing to read this *fingers crossed* :(**


End file.
